Esgrima
by ladyaqua198
Summary: AU Marinette siempre ha observado de lejos a Adrien. Lo admira, lo estima, pero...¿Y Adrien?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

Los días discurren tranquilamente al igual que mi rutina.

Todos los días voy a clase y la mayor parte del tiempo la paso hablando con Alya, mi mejor amiga y confidente. Aunque he de confesar que lo único que hago no es solo hablar con mi compañera de asiento. La otra gran mayoría del tiempo lo paso haciendo las labores del aula como la delegada del grupo. Al principio pensé que solo sería una carga puesto que nadie se atrevía a enfrentar a Chloe por el puesto. Pero poco a poco, y después de haber destronado a la "hija de papi", he podido disfrutar más el hecho de ser delgada junto con mi amiga Alya como subdelegada. Me da más libertad en ciertas ocasiones para salir de clase por si ocurre una emergencia; asisto a reuniones durante los horarios de clase algunas veces; informo a todos mis compañeros sobre nuevas novedades y también logro ayudar a todos en lo que puedo y todo lo que necesitan. A pesar de todas estas cosas buenas, mi labor favorita como delegada es la de hacer el aseo al principio de clases y sobre todo al final.

"¿Por qué?" os estaréis preguntando…Bueno…La verdad es que la razón es muy sencilla…aunque nadie más lo sabe…ni siquiera mi amiga Alya. Como delegada, desde principio de curso me ofrecí a hacer el aseo siempre en lugar de que nos turnáramos los de la clase por comodidad de todos. Tras los primeros días haciendo la limpieza y las tareas yo sola en la tarde es que me percaté del motivo por el que no quiero renunciar a esta tarea en la escuela y por la que siempre llego tarde a casa o nunca quedo a menudo temprano con Alya en la tarde. La razón tiene nombre y apellidos como ya os podréis imaginar.

Desde el primer día y tras nuestro encuentro bajo la lluvia no he podido despejar de mi cabeza ese mar esmeralda que me atrapó con una dulce sonrisa y una divertida risa contagiosa. Guardo con cariño en una esquina de mi cuarto aquel paraguas que desde entonces se convirtió en un tesoro para mí. Adoro su actitud para con los demás. Es comprensible, atento, educado, justo cuando se cometen males frente a él. Poco a poco durante el curso he podido descubrir en clases sin embargo como es su personalidad real. En cierta forma puede parecer tímido para con los demás cuando empieza a tratar a alguien, cosa que es normal si has estado toda la vida en una gran mansión y sin salir de ella nunca por las medidas de seguridad de un padre protector. Admiré el hecho de que desafiara a su padre por querer cierta libertad en su vida y por querer venir a la escuela. Eso lo hace valiente a mis ojos. En clase he podido apreciar como con su mejor amigo Nino se muestra más extrovertido y bromista. Se nota mucho la confianza que les une…una confianza que también desearía compartir con él.

Al principio no era capaz ni de entablar correctamente un simple saludo sin tartamudear. Pero poco a poco he podido interactuar más con él en clase. Ahora puede decir que puedo entablar una conversación fluida con él sin estar a punto de desmallarme después de ello. Pero el hecho de que seamos compañeros no quita que en ciertos momentos me siento tímida o intimidada ante su presencia o sus palabras de apoyo cuando paso dificultades en clase. Siempre me percato de lo que hace aunque estemos en puntas diferentes del patio durante los descansos. Me siento atraída hacia el como un imán. Si dice el dicho que los polos opuestos se atraen, en mi caso, solo pasa por mi parte. Sé que solo me ve como lo que soy, como una amiga y compañera de clase. Y para ser sincera, prefiero que siga siendo así mientras lo pueda ver cada día feliz y con una sonrisa. Conociendo lo atento, educado y tímido que es con los demás la mayoría del tiempo, no dudo de que si llegara a descubrir mis sentimientos por él, éste no sabría reaccionar o que contestarme para no hacerme sentir mal. Pensaría antes en mi bienestar antes que en el de él. Porque siempre había sido él así. Ofrece una ayuda a los demás sin esperar algo a cambio y eso lo hace tener un auténtico corazón de oro. ¿Qué chica no caería rendida ante sus pies? Yo sería la primera en admitirlo.

Volviendo al tema original, el motivo por el que me quedo siempre por las tardes en el aula es por él…específicamente por sus clases de esgrima. Tiene clases generalmente los lunes, miércoles y viernes en la tarde, pero al tener un horario tan irregular por su ocupada agenda ( sobre todo por las sesiones de fotos) suele cambiar mucho también su rutina y hay ocasiones en las que practica más temprano o más tarde o los martes y los jueves.

Una vez salen todos de clase cuando suena el toque de salido yo me despido de mi amiga y comienzo a preparar el aseo para tenerlo listo lo más pronto posible. Lo más normal era recoger las trastadas que habían provocado en clase Alix y Kim con sus apuestas, los chicles bajo el pupitre de Chloe (que era lo más asqueroso y sé que lo hacía a propósito por mí) o incluso dejar las ventanas abiertas para que la clase se ventilara un poco tras haber utilizado Rose alguno de sus perfumes tras la clase de educación física.

Una vez lo tenía todo listo, aprovechaba todo el tiempo que podía hacer las tareas en clase. Muchos alumnos iban a la biblioteca en las tardes y no encontraba la tranquilidad suficiente como para concentrarme y sobre todo si se trataba de física. A veces me preguntaba cómo es que esa era la asignatura favorita de mi rubio favorito. Una vez empezaba a escuchar los chispazos metálicos de las finas espadas de esgrima en el patio, mi atención volaba de los apuntes a la ventana interior de la clase, la que daba al pasillo y a su vez al patio interior del centro. El rubio siempre ocupaba el mismo lugar del patio para practicar con su tutor, por lo que no me resultaba difícil distinguirle entre los demás chicos que iban a prácticas si es que iba en grupo y no como otras veces que iba en solitario con su respectivo tutor. A pesar de eso, siempre me gustaba ver el inicio de clases de esgrima, pues me permitía verle detenidamente al salir de los vestuarios sin la máscara protectora que cubría su rostro.

Algunas veces se mostraba tan relajado y confiado en éstas que era capaz de tumbar hasta el más profesional de los allí presentes, pero también había ocasiones en las que había notado como se mostraba en cierta tensión, lo que provocaba que cometiera ciertos errores que lo llevaban a caer tumbado al suelo y ser reprendido puesto que podía mostrar que valía mucho más si se ponía enserio y no estuviera distraído. A menudo dudo de que eso sea así. Adrien no es un chico distraído por lo general y nunca lo he visto así a decir verdad, pero no podía afirmarlo con seguridad desde la distancia y con una máscara que ocultaba su rostro y sus expresiones.

Para evitar que alguien me descubriera, siempre dejaba algunas labores para última hora como la de limpiar el pizarrón. Así podía salir tranquilamente al patio sin sospechas raras de los chicos y después salir tranquilamente del recinto escolar antes de que acabasen las prácticas. Temía el que si alguna vez Adrien me descubriera podría acorralarme al final de ésta en el aula y reclamarme el motivo de por qué lo espiaba. Aunque, eso no era espiar. Yo solo lo admiro desde lejos, ¿no?

Como sea. El caso es que el día de hoy me encuentro prácticamente en la misma situación de siempre. Ya he hecho el aseo y el ruido y las exclamaciones de algunos en la clase de esgrima se escuchan en el patio desde el aula donde yo me encuentro haciendo la tarea de física. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser aquello tan complicado? Definitivamente… voy a suspender el examen de esta asignatura. Lo tendré la semana que viene y como no me concentre y cierto "esgrimista" salga de mi cabeza por un par de horas razonables, las veo claras. Hoy es viernes y las prácticas se han retrasado un poco. Pero por primera vez, no estoy en mis cinco sentidos atenta a ellas. Estoy tan preocupada por mis tareas escolares que ni siquiera salí esta vez al patio para limpiar los borradores, sino que los sacudí dentro de la clase por el filo del ventanal.

Llevo prácticamente tres horas en la escuela estudiando más la hora de la práctica de esgrima, y las exclamaciones de frustración y contención de algunos en el patio se oían hoy demás impacientándome como nunca antes y dándome ganas de gritarles que algunas pretenden estudiar y aprobar. Cuando pensé que no podría aguantar más y mi paciencia había sobrepasado el límite del vaso a rebosar, me incorporé en mi asiento y me dirigí al ventanal donde se veía la práctica. Desde mi aula se podía ver todo el patio interior, pero, debido al pasillo de la planta superior en el que se encontraba la estancia, nadie de fuera podía verme.

Antes si quiera de abrir la puerta o la ventana para gritar cualquier tontería o para irme esta vez a mi casa más temprano para estudiar, escucho unas exclamaciones fuera. Les tocaba el descanso. Es el momento perfecto para ahorrarme cualquier plática que luego podría llevarme a sospechas de por qué permanecía en el aula aún. Con la mochila colgada a la espalda y unas libretas en mano contra mi pecho salgo del aula y cierro la puerta con cuidado, no sin antes asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden. No hay nadie en el centro del patio, lo que me hace suponer que los chicos o se abran retirado a los vestuarios a descansar o estarán reposando y tomando algún refrigerio en los bancos alrededor de la pista interior del recinto a la sombra.

Estamos finalizando el curso y el verano ha traído consigo este año una calor horrorosa procedente del sur. Es de suponerse que nadie aguantaría al sol de plano durante mucho tiempo. Ya de por sí los trajes de esgrima debían de pegar demasiada calor para lo que estamos acostumbrados en París o en Francia en general. Antes de empezar a bajar más de dos escalones escucho varias voces por la parte baja de las escaleras, específicamente, por la parte de atrás.

-¡Ey Agreste! ¿Te hace ahora después una paliza de nuevo?

Esa voz la conozco. Se me ha hecho demasiado familiar durante la segunda mitad del curso como para no reconocerla. Su tono burlón y prepotente era tan irreconocible como la de Chloe. A pesar de su entrada tardía y de provenir del extranjero, Claude Grayson se había convertido en cuestión de tiempo en el chico más popular de la escuela junto con Adrien. Ambos chicos eran atractivos y de la misma altura pero la diferencia radicaba en el pelo castaño rebelde y los ojos celestes de Claude. Era un embaucador que sabía ingeniar se las para salirse con la suya, y yo he sido testigo de primera mano de ello. No sé cómo lo logró, pero a pesar de haber ingresado en su clase durante mediados de curso se convirtió en el nuevo delegado de esta debido a una baja por enfermedad del chico que lo era hasta entonces. Desde ese momento he coincidido con él en todas las reuniones de delegados. Daba gracias a que no hubiera caído en mi clase, puesto que no sabría cómo evitarlo durante las casi 6 horas al día que pasaba obligatoriamente en la escuela. Se mostraba "demasiado" atento con la mayoría de las chicas que se le acercaban o a las que él se acercaba. El hecho de que se muestre "en extremo" atento a todo lo que hago o digo cuando coincidimos no me da muy buena espina a pesar de su buena actitud. Era como ver al lobo dispuesto a atacar y disfrazado de corderito. Hasta el momento había evitado muy bien las "situaciones" que se me habían presentado con él. Gracias a Alya me había librado muchas veces de tener que quedar sola en un aula con él para preparar ciertas tareas de delegados con la excusa de que tenía que irme con ella. Era mi salvadora y a la vez mi tortura, puesto que no paraba de burlarse de mí cuando decía que tenía a un chico guapo babeando por mí y yo, por otro lado, babeaba por uno que no me veía más que como una amiga. Era decepcionante. A pesar de todo, siempre me apoyó con ese "amor imposible".

El que se haya dirigido de esa manera tan prepotente a Adrien me ha extrañado y a la vez paralizado en mi sitio sin querer moverme. Quiero escuchar de qué hablan. ¿Por qué se ha dirigido así a MI Adrien? Puede que no tenga la relación que yo deseara con el chico de mis sueños pero eso no me iba a impedir defenderlo ante algo o alguien. ¿Quién se creía ese chico nuevo para dárselas de guay?

-No tientes a tu suerte Grayson. Solo porque me hallas ganado antes no significa que lo puedas volver a lograr. Esta vez ha sido cuestión de suerte.

¿Ese había sido Adrien? ¿Desde cuándo responde de esa manera altanera Adrien a alguien? Siempre se ha mostrado sereno hasta en las peleas más graves que se han dado en clase. Escucho a su vez unas exclamaciones por parte de otros chicos, seguramente respaldando lo dicho por Adrien frente al castaño.

-Tú dices que fue por suerte- Vuelve a responder el castaño- Yo digo que fue falta de concentración. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿El favorito ha perdido su toque de gracia?

Su tono burlón y sarcástico eleva las exclamaciones y las risas de los otros presentes. No sé exactamente cuántos chicos son desde mi posición, pero podría apostar que son tres mínimo. Me agacho con lentitud y acabo sentándome en el primer escalón atenta a como continua el "pique" entre ambos chicos.

-Un mal día lo tiene cualquiera. No soy perfecto. Al menos yo fallo una vez. Tú fallas siempre.

Mientras escucho una nueva exclamación mayor por parte de los chicos no puedo evitar reprimir una carcajada. Adrien había utilizado en mismo tono burlón que utilizaba cuando estaba con Nino; el que utilizaba cuando sabía que tenía razón en algo y su amigo no podría rebatir se lo. Se me forma una pequeña sonrisa traviesa mientras lo apoyo, ánimo y defiendo a la vez internamente, deseando que le dé una buena lección de su propia medicina al castaño.

-¿Enserio? ¿Solo fallas una vez? A mí no me parece eso cierto- Dice esta vez burlonamente el castaño y provocando un cierto silencio inquietante en la conversación. ¿A qué se refería? Yo misma había visto todas las prácticas prácticamente desde el primer día y no había duda alguna de que Adrien era el mejor de todos sin lugar a dudas.- Creo que sueles fallar en algo todos los días en los que "cierta" distracción se hace presente por aquí, ¿no es así?

Ahora mismo desearía encontrarme de cara a esos dos para ver sus expresiones. La voz de Claude demostraba demasiada seguridad para mi gusto y el silencio repentino de Adrien no era buena señal.

-¿Qué? Explícate Cladue. No sé a qué te refieres.- Expresa esta vez el rubio. Parecía preguntarlo con duda, pero a la vez no…no parecía demasiado preocupado, cosa que me desconcertó.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero Adrien. Tu mejor que nadie sabes el nombre y apellidos de tu "distracción"- Suelta esta vez el castaño con sorna y dejándome sin aliento.

Contengo una exhalación de sorpresa tapándome la boca con ambas manos. Pero inconscientemente y sin acordarme de que todavía portaba unas libretas entre mis manos, estas se me caen sobre dos de los peldaños de la escalera a mis pies. Esto provoca un estruendo metálico que me paraliza ante el miedo de que me descubran espiándoles. La conversación ha parado de repente y mi respiración y pulso se aceleran. Sin pensármelo dos veces cojo las dos libretas que se me han caído y me incorporo para esconderme de nuevo en la planta superior del edificio para que no me vean. Con las manos y las piernas temblando caigo sentada en una de las esquinas y puedo ver de refilón como los chicos salían de donde estaba antes. Como deduje había tres chicos más junto con Adrien y Claude ahora a mitad de la escalera. Esos tres parecen ciertamente desconcertados desde lo que yo puedo apreciar a ver, Adrien mostraba cierto desconcierto pero a la vez preocupación, y a diferencia de todos los demás, Claude mostraba una sonrisa demasiado confiable para mi gusto mientras alternaba su mirada de las escalera a las espaldas de Adrien, quién estaba frente a él al pie de la escalera.

-Como no seas más específico no voy a entenderte- Dijo esta vez el rubio con seriedad mientras se volteaba y miraba cara a cara al castaño desafiante.

-Oh, ¿acaso necesitas que te lo deletreen? Te creía más listo que eso.

-No juegues conmigo.

-¿Entonces prefieres que lo haga con ella?

La tensión es palpable en el ambiente. Yo había dejado tirados mis libretas en el suelo a mi lado y tapaba mi boca para evitar cualquier exclamación ante lo que estaban discutiendo. Los tres chicos, también presentes en la escena, ahora no se ríen o burlan de la situación. Más bien parecen intimidados ante las dos fieras que se amenazan con la mirada. Ante esto, se disculpan atropelladamente y se dirigen a vestuarios, donde seguramente estarían el resto de chicos de las prácticas y dejando solos a esos dos chicos, matándose con fuego en los ojos…especialmente por parte de Adrien. Mostraba una furia…que jamás había visto en él desde que el primer día en que lo conocí.

-¿Ahora que estamos solos te atreverás a admitirlo y decir su nombre en voz alta?- Dice el castaño prepotente y demasiado seguro de sí.

-Aléjate de ella- Son las palabras secas del rubio a quién veía apretar los puños mientras estaba en tensión ante un castaño ciertamente demasiado relajado.

-¿Y cómo me lo vas a…

A Claude no le da tiempo a decir más cuando Adrien lo sujeta del cuello del traje de esgrima alzando se lo amenazándolo. Empiezo a temer por la integridad de ambos y sobre todo por la de Adrien.

-¡Eh, eehh! ¡Calma fiera! –Exclama Cladue aún burlón alzando las manos en son de paz a pesar del agarre firme del rubio- Parece que el gatito por fin decidió sacar las garras.

-Y está dispuesto a usarlas muy bien si te atreves a hacerle algo a…

-¿A quién?- Dice burlón mientras se desahace del agarre del rubio y se aleja unos pasos de él haciendo como que se sacudía el traje de polvo inexistente- Es curioso que intentes amenazarme cuando yo ya hace tiempo que he empezado a jugar mis fichas con ella- Dice de espaldas a él para volver a encararlo de nuevo con una sonrisa socarrona.- Eres demasiado len-to- dice al final el castaño resaltando las últimas palabras con lentitud.

Desde la distancia veo como Adrien está conteniéndose, muy seguramente para no meterse en ningún lío o altercado antes de que empiecen de nuevo las prácticas.

-He de admitir que la chica ha sabido esquivarme muy bien hasta ahora. Quizás es porque ha visto mis intenciones para con ella- Dice de nuevo el castaño con las manos en los bolsillos y dando vueltas alrededor del ojiverde-¿Eso es lo que ha evitado que te lances hacia mí las veces que me le he acercado?-Pronuncia burlón- No lo niegues. He visto como la miras de lejos.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes exactamente con todo esto Claude?

-¿Satisfacción?- Dice con ironía y una sonrisa que me provoca asco- De donde vengo siempre he sido el centro de atención de todos. Cuando llegué aquí y descubrí que tú eres el que ocupaba las miradas de todos solo me propuse superarte. Sienta muy bien ser el mejor, para que negarlo.- Suelta tranquilamente con suficiencia jugando con sus guantes de esgrima que anteriormente se había quitado con una lentitud tortuosa.

-Entonces si tu problema es solo conmigo, ¿qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

-No creas que solo me he acercado a ella por ti. No te las des de importante. Me gusta ser el mejor, pero más me gustan las chicas. Y oh amigo, no puedo negar que tienes buen gusto a la hora de escoger. Tiene unos ojazos impresionantes, unas piernas de infarto y por no hablar de sus…

Un golpe seco se escucha en el patio antes de que continuara hablando el ojiazul. Adrien no se ha contenido. Al ver como le ha pegado, sin dudarlo, un puñetazo en toda la cara al otro, me incorporo sin dudarlo acercándome a la barandilla. Tenía que hacer algo…no por el castaño puesto que se o merecía. No quería que Adrien se metiera en problemas de esa calaña. Antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras dejando mis cosas atrás o de gritarle que parara, alguien más me interrumpe.

-¡ALTO LOS DOS!

Uno de los monitores junto con algunos chicos más ha salido al patio por la puerta de los vestuarios en dirección a los dos chicos. Con cierta resistencia por parte de ambos, y sobre todo por el rubio, lograron detenerlos e intentar calmar la situación. Más tarde asimilé que los chicos que antes se habían marchado presurosos habrían de haber ido a avisar a alguno de los monitores para evitar un caso de la magnitud de la que se estaba empezando a formar.

Claude ha sido el más perjudicado por el gancho del rubio; pero éste no se ha librado de ningún daño, puesto que en el forcejeo entre ambos Claude ha logrado golpearle y partirle el labio además de golpearlo entre las costillas dejando al modelo por un momento sin aliento. No han podido atacarse más gracias a la intervención de los otros.

Yo aún sigo paralizada ante toda esa escena en lo alto de las escaleras. Veo a Claude quejarse por el duro golpe. También se había golpeado contra el suelo por lo que también parece que tiene jaqueca y posiblemente un gran chichón o moretón para la semana que viene cuando volviera a clases.

-¡Da gracias a que no te parto la cara con la espada de esgrima! – Grita el rubio colérico, sujetado de los brazos por dos de sus compañeros mientras Claude no paraba de quejarse de que lo llevaran a la enfermería.

-Adrien Agreste- Alzó la voz severamente uno de los monitores presentes- Este comportamiento no es apto en este instituto y no consentiremos una actitud así; mucho más después de semejante amenaza. Marche usted a la oficina del director.

-¡Pero…

-No hay más que hablar. Toda las excusas que quiera exponer o en su caso disculpas serán al director. Según lo que él dicte será suspendido o no de las prácticas de esgrima de manera parcial o indefinida.

Toda esta situación me está sobrepasando y la nueva mirada de pena y rabia que portaba Adrien no hacía nada más que lamentarme por él. Antes de que alguien más pueda percatarse de mi presencia me retiro del lado de las escaleras; recojo mis cosas, todavía por el suelo, y me dirijo sin más miramientos de nuevo hacia el aula, donde cierro a sin miramientos y reposo mi espalda contra ella con un suspiro mientras me deslizo lentamente hacia abajo y quedo sentada de nuevo en el suelo por segunda vez en la tarde. Aprieto los cuadernos contra mi pecho y escondo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas mientras empiezo a temblar. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

No quise ni pude salir del aula hasta que transcurrió una hora después de aquel suceso. Las prácticas ya se habían reanudado e incluso habían finalizado, pero yo seguía allí, en la misma posición en la que acabé tras cerrar la puerta. No quería que nadie me descubriera de los que quedaban en la escuela; mucho menos el cretino de Claude o con Adrien, a quién no sabría cómo mirar a la cara. Me dolía la situación que pasaría ahora Adrien, pero más me dolía la realidad de lo que implicaba la discusión entre ambos chicos.

¿De quién estarían hablando ambos chicos? ¿Qué tan importante era para Adrien esa persona? ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega de no haberme percatado antes? Lloré, lloré como nunca lo hice. Porque forma indirecta y tras la reacción de Adrien para con Claude, él me había rechazado indirectamente. Era irónico el hecho de que nunca le quise confesar mis sentimientos para evitar salir dañada como ahora. Era realmente injusto que a pesar de no habérselo confesado nunca ahora esté sufriendo igualmente

.

.

.

Intenté librarme de toda la tristeza que me embargaba y abrumaba aquel viernes sola en el aula hasta que me aseguré no quedó nadie en el recinto. Al llegar a casa mi madre me preguntó por el motivo de mi tardanza aquel día puesto que no solía llegar tan tarde a casa a pesar de que me quedaba haciendo el aseo. Intenté mostrar mi mejor cara y con cierta pena para disimular le dije que estuve estudiando en la biblioteca y se me pasó el tiempo volando. A decir verdad, no sé si pude convencerla, pero sé que me dejó mi tiempo y mi espacio. Sabía entenderme en cualquier situación y me defendió ante mi padre cuando se mostró preocupado al no verme salir de mi habitación en lo que restó del fin de semana. No contesté mensajes de Alya para quedar durante el sábado. No estaba de ánimos. Internamente me decía que tenía que seguir adelante, soltar todo lo que tenía y mostrar mi mejor sonrisa a la semana siguiente al volver a clases. Pero por dentro sabía que por mucho que me lo dijera eso resultaría una tarea para nada fácil. Estaba tan abrumada con todo aquello que me olvidé por completo de la preocupación anterior que tenía con mis exámenes finales. Al menos el de física, que era el peor, lo tendría a finales de la semana y tendría más tiempo para estudiar…pero no tenía muchas esperanzas en aprobarlo.

.

.

.

A diferencia de toras mañanas en las que siempre me levantaba tarde para comenzar el aseo de las clases, esta vez, hoy lunes, me levanté temprano, y para mi sorpresa…dormí bien. Me encontraba tranquila y en paz, aunque era irremediable sentir que me faltaba algo…algo…que ni siquiera supe cómo identificar. Era como si me encontrase demasiado abrumada por tantas cosas que no era capaz de procesar nada de manera clara. Era como tener la mente embotellada… y así llevo toda la mañana.

Al llegar a la escuela el aula estaba aún vacía así que me dispuse a ordenar cosas y preparar los materiales previos para las clases de hoy así como escribir también en el pizarrón. No me di cuenta de cuando Alya llegó a la clase y me saludó, preguntando que tal me había ido mi fin de semana. Tuvo que hacerme gestos con la mano frente al rostro para lograr captar mi atención.

-Pero bueno chica, ¿qué te pasa hoy? No parece ni que estés en las nubes como es normal. Pareces alicaída y actúas como una autómata- Dijo un poco frustrada mi amiga en el recreo.

-No es nada tranquila- Dije lo más tranquila y suavemente posible para no preocuparla. Pero mi calma pareció preocuparla más- Es solo que no me he encontrado muy bien este fin de semana y no he podido descansar muy bien…

-A mii no me engañas boba- Dijo despeinándome un poco. El día de hoy estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera me había percatado hasta el momento de que no me había hecho mis típicas coletas y llevaba el cabello suelto.- No luces el ánimo de siempre, estás demasiado distraída pensando en dios sabe qué y sobre todo, ni siquiera te has mencionado hoy a "quién tu sabes" en todo el día.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- Dije esta vez un poco extrañada y captando toda mi atención mi compañera.

-¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver? Es raro, por no decir IMPOSIBLE, en el que no te quedes divagando o hablando conmigo sobre ÉL, o sobre algo que tenga que ver o le influya a ÉL.- Dijo recalcando todo con pausas exageradas.

-No es para tanto Alya- Dije queriendo evitar el tema- Es solo…

-¿QUÉ? ¡Oh, no! ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi mejor amiga? ¿Tienes fiebre? Te ha tenido que dar una insolación por esta calor infernal, tiene que ser eso o…

-¡ALYA!- Exclamé frustrada captando la atención de algunos de nuestro compañeros en el patio, cosa que ni me importó tampoco cuando por dentro sabía que de haber sido otra ocasión me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza. Le aparté la mano que había puesto en mi frente para comprobar mi temperatura y le miré seria al frenar su acelerado discurso anterior.

-Deja de exagerar. Enserio. Estoy bien solo necesito descansar eso es todo.

Intenté evitar su mirad de reproche y de preocupación. No quería ni podía hablarle del tema: primeramente porque ella no sabía que me quedaba prácticamente todas las tardes en la escuela tras el aseo para ver a los de esgrima, y segundo porque quería intentar pasar página lo más rápido posible sin preocupar a mi amiga por unos sentimientos no correspondidos.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó no muy convencida.

-Claro- Dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas mientras terminábamos de tomar el almuerzo juntas en uno de los bancos de fuera en el patio.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquila. No tuve ninguna reunión de delegados pero una de mis compañeras que representaba a la clase de al lado me dijo que Claude no había ido a su clase aquel día y que todo el mundo se había extrañado puesto que nunca había faltado desde que llegó por primera vez al instituto hace medio curso. Aquello no me preocupó, sino que más bien me alegró en cierta medida la mañana. Seguramente estaría el muy orgulloso escondido entre sus sábanas y pasarían un par de días hasta que le viéramos el pelo; lo más probable que para ocultar el muy llamativo moretón que le debió provocar el rubio el viernes pasado en esgrima. Lo que más raro se me hizo de todo aquel día es el no haber escuchado rumor alguno sobre aquella pelea. Por un momento pensé que sería normal puesto que no estaban dentro del horario escolar y solo lo sabrían los del club de esgrimas, lo cuáles algunos ni pertenecen al propio instituto François-Dupont. Pero después caí en la cuenta de que se trataba prácticamente de los dos chicos más populares de la escuela. ¿Los monitores habrían intervenido para que no se crearan rumores dentro de los miembros del club? No tenía ni idea, pero no iba a planteármelo ni ser mucho menos la que empezara el rumor; mucho más si iba a afectar al rubio. Que no me correspondiera no quitaría nunca el que siempre procuraría lo mejor para él… como amigo…

Durante las primeras horas de clase no apareció, cosa que me alivió internamente. Pero tras el descanso y antes de subir las escaleras en dirección a la clase vislumbré una melena rubia entrando al edificio. Imaginé que vendría de una sesión de fotos como siempre solía pasar cada vez que llegaba tarde a clases. Lo que me extrañó fue ver su mirada perdida…muy similar a la mía. Giro su rostro viendo todo el panorama del patio hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Nunca me había perdido tanto en su mirada desde la vez que me entregó el paraguas en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba él en esos instantes. No supe cómo interpretar su rostro o sus ojos, los cuáles parecían tan penetrantes que sentía como me atravesaban y me leían, provocando que se me subieran otra vez los colores y mi corazón volviera a funcionar después de permanecer por días inactivo.

Sentí como mi pulso se aceleró cuando parecía que se dirigía hacia mí.

-¡Adrikins!

La voz de Chloe, desde la distancia, a mis espaldas, y empujándome mientras está bajaba acelerada las escaleras, fue como si hubieran explotado mi globo favorito. Por suerte, Alya había logrado agarrarme del brazo y evitado que estrellara mi cabeza contra el pavimento escaleras abajo. ¿¡Qué demonios tenían los ojiazules en mi contra!?

Vi cómo llegó hasta él y lo abrazó efusivamente por el brazo como solía hacer siempre. El rubio por otro lado se resistió un poco mientras la saludaba y correspondía el saludo de ella. Después de lograr zafarse se dirigió con Nino, quién se había acercado a él para igualmente saludarlo cordialmente con los puños, cosa que provoco una sonrisa secreta entre amigos y una tierna por mi parte. Todo parecía tan tranquilo y tan cotidiano como siempre pensé mientras mi amiga me arrastraba de vuelta a las clases tras haber sonado el timbre de vuelta a clases. Ya no parecía tan preocupada por mí puesto que me había visto sonreír al llegar el rubio. Lo único en toda aquella rutina escolar que parecía haber cambiado era mi corazón roto aunque aún enamorado.

.

.

.

Las clases por fin han finalizado y todos se van marchando poco a poco. Dudo en si darme prisa hoy por hacer el aseo y regresar pronto a casa o no…a fin de cuentas…debido a lo del viernes, era muy probable que hubieran suspendido a Adrien en el club de esgrima hasta lo que quedaba de curso. No tenía forma de preguntarle si tendría hoy práctica después de clase o no sin que sonara sospechoso pues nunca le había preguntado por ello. También estaba el hecho de que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con Nino y no se me había presentado hoy la oportunidad ni de entablar una simple frase con mi compañero de asiento delantero. Durante las horas de clase que transcurrieron desde el receso hasta la hora de salida me la pasé divagando mientras contemplaba el cielo raso a través de los ventanales de la clase, lo cual me llevó a ciertas faltas de atención por parte de la profesora Bustier.

Por fin me encuentro sola en el aula tras despedirme de mi amiga Alya. Tras un largo suspiro que me pareció haber aguantado durante toda la mañana, coloco mi frente contra mi escritorio. Estoy anonadada y con la mente en blanco…sin saber qué pensar o como actuar. ¿Va a ser así para siempre? ¿Nunca dejará de importare tanto Adrien? Estoy demasiado confundida y solo deseo no haber tenido que escuchar ni presencia todo lo acontecido aquel día de prácticas de esgrima. ¿Quién me mandaría espiar al rubio llevando a cabo el que parecía su deporte favorito? Sí, debía admitirlo de una vez. Era espiar. Y sí. Mi estúpido corazón era el que lo mandaba. Apoyando mis manos en el filo del pupitre me incorporo y me dispongo a alzar la mirada para analizar el aula y empezar mi labor de limpieza antes de que se haga más tarde.

.

.

.

La limpieza no me ha dado tantos problemas como otras veces hoy. Al no estar tan atenta a las prácticas que se darían en la tarde y más perdida en mi nube mental, cumplí con todas las tareas como una autómata, tal y como me llamó Alya hoy, y sin pararme. Acabo de terminar de sacudir los borradores por fuera de las ventanas y los he colocado en el borde inferior del pizarrón. Todo luce limpio y en orden. Mi trabajo estaba hecho. Ahora, ¿podría permanecer en el aula estudiando o sería mejor regresar hoy a casa temprano? Ninguna de las dos opciones me garantiza que vaya a tener una tarde tranquila estudiando sin sumirme en mis pensamientos como en el resto de la mañana. Al final me decido por regresar a casa pues lo más probable es que el aula me trajera demasiados recuerdos y cosas que pensar.

Me dirijo a mi pupitre y termino de recoger mi material. Una vez todo guardado en mi mochila, me la cuelgo a la espalda. Antes de retirarme contemplo por unos breves instantes el asiento frente al mío…el lugar donde siempre se sentaba él.

Es irónica mi situación. Lo siento tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mi alcance que abruma el sentimiento. No puedo evitar dejar escapar un gemido contenido y una lágrima escurridiza por mi mejilla, la cual intento limpiar rápidamente. Me prometí no volver a llorar y así lo cumpliría. Intento sonreír. Después de todo, con un poco de suerte el año que viene cambien los grupos ambos caigamos en clases diferentes. Echaría de menos no volver a estar tan cerca de él, pero a la vez sería la mejor manera de ir olvidándolo poco a poco. La distancia y el tiempo serían un progresivo y lento remedio a la enfermedad. Envidio a la afortunada a quién defendió con toda su furia frente a Claude. Debía de ser una gran persona como para haberse ganado el corazón noble y puro del rubio. Porque no había duda de que él se merecía a alguien así. Y a pesar de que eso pueda provocarme la mayor de las torturas, no me importará mientras sea capaz de ver su sonrisa cada día o de saber que es feliz con la persona que le importa y que ésta le corresponda.

Él había perdido demasiadas cosas en su vida. Su padre apenas le mostraba la atención debida; perdió a su madre muy de joven y por último ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida solo en una mansión gigante a modo de torre de marfil y con falta de cariño. Él se merecía todo el cariño y el amor del mundo y yo no iba a ser la chica mala, celosa y egoísta que se lo iba negar o arrebatar.

-Te deseo lo mejor y espero que seas muy feliz…Adrien- Exhalo con un último suspiro con la cabeza gacha, mirando hacia su pupitre por última vez, y evocando su figura sentada frente a mí, su sonrisa dulce y sus ojos esmeralda, cándidos y llenos de comprensión y de una alegría que llenaba mi alma de un calor y fuego confortable.

Tras esta "despedida" de mis sentimientos por el rubio, bajo lentamente las escaleras del centro del aula para dirigirme a la salida. Tras empezar a girar sobre mis pasos al bajar los escalones y empezar a dirigirme hacia la puerta escucho un leve chirrido. Esto provoca que deje mis cavilaciones a un lado y alce la mirada sorprendida. ¿Quién entraría a nuestra aula a estas horas? Mayor es mi sorpresa al ver la respuesta a mi pregunta ante mis ojos.

Un chico rubio, un palmo más alto que yo, con el cabello un poco alborotado para lo que es normal en él, se encuentra en la puerta, respirando entrecortadamente e inclinando para intentar recuperar el aire tras, de seguro, una acelerada carrera. Tiene una mano todavía apoyada en el pomo de la puerta y la otra sujeta al marco de la puerta. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Cuando el celeste de mis ojos y esmeralda de los suyos siento como si me robara el aliento junto con él. Se pone firme en su lugar pero no se mueve ni pronuncia palabra alguna durante ciertos segundos. Todavía puedo ver como respira profundamente intentando recuperar el aire.

-¿A-Adrien?

No puedo evitar aferrarme a las correas de mi mochila, presa de los nervios, al ver cómo me muestra una de sus tiernas sonrisas. Pero también era una sonrisa confidente y sola y exclusivamente para mí…como si pretendiera que ambos compartiéramos un secreto.

-Marinette- Pronuncia mi nombre tras una última exhalación- Que bueno que llegué a tiempo.

-¿A-a tiempo?- digo ciertamente nerviosa y extrañada ante su para nada corriente actitud. Porta cierta tranquilidad y seriedad en su rostro, pero también puedo notad cierta…inquietud y ¿podría ser nerviosismo?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

-Sí…pensaba que ya te habrías ido- Contesta a mi pregunta anterior. Parecía aliviado.

Yo, por el contrario, me encontraba paralizada…sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar.

-¿Me-me buscabas a-a mí?- Digo señalándome incrédula aún ante la naturalidad de sus palabras.

Su pequeña risa traviesa me desconcierta y me avergüenza un poco ante él por mi actitud tímida. ¡Se suponía que ya había dejado atrás la época en la que tartamudeaba cada vez que hablaba con él! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto ahora? ¿Por qué cuando me he propuesto pasar página al capítulo de mi vida titulado Adrien Agreste?

-Claro ¿A quién más?- Me pregunta ciertamente alegre y con una sonrisa de revista y de infarto- Eres la única de la clase que se queda siempre aquí hasta tarde.- Dice resuelto pero transmitiendo cierta calma para aminorar quizás mi repentino nerviosismo anterior. Lo que no sabe es que ante lo último dicho solo ha provocado que éstos aumenten.

-¿Co-cómo sabes que me quedo hasta tarde en la escuela?- Suelto sin pensar y temerosa.

¿Me ha descubierto? ¿Sabe que me quedo hasta tarde a espiarle? ¿Esto es real? ¡Dime que mi pero pesadilla no se está haciendo realidad! Mi pánico se incrementa ante su mirada, la cual parece tan atónita como la mía. Siento mis mejillas arder y antes de girar el rostro en otra dirección que no sea él, me percato de otra cosa que me pone más nerviosa. No soy la única azorada. Él también se ha sonrojado. Se rasca la nuca y sé que está igualmente nerviosos o incómodo. Es actitud se la había visto muchas veces cuando Nino lo comprometía en alguna situación incómoda para él a modo de broma. ¿Qué hago?

-Bu-bueno…yo…suelo venir a prácticas de esgrima por las tardes y…y en alguna ocasión… te he visto desde el patio sacudiendo los borradores o saliendo más tarde durante mis prácticas…

¿He captado su atención? ¿Acaso no sospecha que me quedo siempre en las tardes por él? Dirijo mi mirada hacia él y me emociono al pensar en ello mientras nos miramos tímidamente. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Todo esto es tan repentino que no logro enlazar pensamientos coherentes…mucho menos frases para entablar una conversación normal con él sin desmayarme ya.

-Eh..bueno…¡SÍ! Digo…yo…bueno…jeje- ¡Estoy desvariando! ¡Marinette habla de una vez!- Co-como algunas veces llego tarde a clases en la ma-mañana, hago siempre la mayoría de las labores de limpieza como delegada en las tardes.

-Ya veo- Dice el rubio- ¿Se te hace muy dificultosa la tarea? – Dice entablando más conversación para mi alivio. Empiezo a recuperar poco a poco la calma mientras estamos el uno frente al otro.

-¡No! Todo lo contrario- Digo intentando sonreír relajada- No me resulta pesada para nada. Es por eso que la hago yo como delegada en lugar de turnarnos todos los de la clase cada semana para hacerlo, aunque sería lo más común.

-Me parece injusto que la hagas solo tú- Dice él un poco apenado con las manos en los bolsillos. Ahora es que me percato de que lleva puesto su traje de prácticas de esgrima.

\- Para nada- Digo negando con mi cabeza y agitando mis manos frente a Adrien- No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. Está bien así. Además, si te pones a pensarlo bien y nos tuviéramos que turnar todos, algunos no podrían coincidir o al final pondrían excusas como "Chloe"- Digo para romper el hielo y reprimiendo una risita al imaginarme la escena de la rubia "hija de papi" limpiando los chicles de su pupitre.

El que no puede evitar también unas risitas es el chico frente a mí y al final me resulta contagiosa.

-Jajajaj, dios tienes razón. No me imaginaría ni en un millón de años a Chloe haciendo algo que supusiere romperse una uña y lo digo con conocimiento de causa por desgracia. Son demasiados años con ella.- Dice aún riendo de manera entrecortada mientras se limpia una lágrima de risa rebelde de su ojo y se sostiene la barriga tras las carcajadas anteriores.

-¡Sí!- Exclamo finalmente yo también entre risas limpiando una lágrima también traviesa del ojo.

De repente la situación ya no me paree tan tensa como antes, pero aún así no puedo reprimir los nervios ante su repentina visita inesperada. ¿Acaso al final tiene práctica y no le castigaron y ni le pusieron ninguna falta por lo del viernes? Eso me alegra muy en el fondo.

-¿Tienes ahora práctica?- Pregunto señalándole; específicamente haciendo referencia a su traje de esgrima.

\- ¿Eh? Ah… ¡Sí! Si tengo ahora. Tengo práctica claro…porque… ¡Llevo el uniforme! ¡Sí, eso! Y… bueno… todos están practicando fuera y…

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?- Pregunto curiosa sin contenerme. Segundos después me golpeo mentalmente por la estupidez que acabo de soltar. Él debía estar practicando con los demás en esos instantes si estaba en las prácticas eso era lógico. ¿Pero qué derecho tenía yo a preguntarle? ¿Se lo habrá tomado como si le estuviera reclamando? ¡Por favor que no sea eso! Antes de que intente corregirme y con un repentino rubor por mi parte de nuevo, el me interrumpe.

-Eh…bueno…yo- La repentina timidez del chico me extraña. Mi inquietud y preocupación aumentan al ver que agacha la cabeza y se rasca la cabeza y se agita el cabello- Rayos, ¿cómo te digo que…

Pero no llego a escuchar su pregunta entero porque me he envalentonado y me he acercado a él y he actuado inconscientemente preocupada por él. Noto cierto color en su rostro. Pienso que puede ser debido al calor o por el ejercicio realizado pero no veo rastros de sudor. Me encuentro a un palmo de él y coloco con suavidad mi mano en su frente mientras él me mira desconcertado.

-¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Es por eso que has dejado la práctica?- Digo poniéndome de puntillas para analizarlo bien detenidamente y colocar mi otra mano en su sien o en su mejilla para comprobar la temperatura- Esta calor es insufrible. No sé cómo aguantáis las prácticas ahí afuera- Suelto preocupada alternando una de mis manos de su frente a la mía para contrastar temperatura- ¿No tendrás fiebre no? Pareces ahora un poco pálido y…

Antes de seguir divagando o preguntándole, me veo interrumpida al ver la seriedad que portan sus ojos ahora y su agarre firme en mis muñecas frenando mis acciones previas. Las ha bajado lentamente y ahora aprieta con delicadeza y firmeza éstas entre las suyas. Un escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza y siento mi corazón retumbar en mi cabeza al darme cuenta de la situación en la que me encuentro. La distancia es "demasiado" corta entre ambos. Puedo sentir su respiración acompasada contra mi rostro y cuello estremeciéndome de anticipación. Sus ojos están clavados en los míos. Tengo la sensación que me atraviesan hasta el alma y me lee a su antojo mientras que yo ya he caído rendida ante él. Todos mis propósitos de minutos antes se vienen abajo con un simple susurro.

-Marinette…

Quiero susurrar también su nombre; quiero acariciar su rostro y comprobar si su cabello rebelde y dorado es tan sedoso como me lo he imaginado en mis fantasías; quiero tanto y a la vez tan poco…lo quiero a él…¿De verdad estoy dispuesta pasar página en mi vida? El tan si quiera planteármelo me resulta algo demasiado doloroso e imposible de cumplir. No sé si llorar o reír; si sonreír o gritar… Me dan miedo mis propios sentimientos revueltos y discordantes… pero más miedo me da saber qué impresión le doy a él. En el momento que pretendo hablar o pronunciar algo él también lo hace. Pero solo queda en un intento y callamos en un silencio abrumador. Una de sus manos libera una de mis manos y asciende lentamente por mi brazo hasta posarse en mi hombro. Yo observo atentamente su recorrido y, al ver el rubio que vuelve a captar mi atención cara a cara, descubro algo importante en él desde que entró al aula: determinación.

-Yo…yo quería decirte…

-¡Adrien Agreste! ¡Preséntese en la pista de inmediato!- Exclama un monitor.

Tras esa llamada de atención desde fuera el rubio se voltea dándome levemente las espaldas mirando hacia el patio. Por un instante me parece escuchar una queja de su parte pero apenas lo distingo después de soltar un largo suspiro por mi parte, intentando recuperar la calma. ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

-Creo que mi rato de descanso ha terminado- Dice volviéndose levemente hacia mí y liberándome del agarre de sus manos en mi mano y en mi hombro. Siento como la calidez que había adquirido antes era sustituido por un ligero frío a pesar de las altas temperaturas del día.- Debo irme, ¡nos vemos Mari! – Dice alzando un brazo y despidiéndose de mí mientras comienza a correr por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras para ir hacia el patio. ¿Acaso…acaso me había llamado "Mari"? Una sonrisa boba se forma en mi rostro mientras aprieto contra mi pecho mis manos intentando recuperar la sensación de calidez que me transmitió segundos antes. Pero de golpe es que recuerdo algo. Estoy en el marco de la puerta del aula entonces.

-¡Adrien espera!- Digo casi gritando mientras cierro bien la puerta y me asomo por la zona de barandillas más cercana a la escalera para que me vea. Parece que he llamado su atención porque ha frenado en seco a mitad de la escalera y ahora me observa atento a lo que quería decirle. -¿Para qué era que me estabas buscando?- Pregunto tras haber recordado antes el motivo de la interrupción del chico en el aula cuando iba a marcharme a casa. El por un momento parece meditar algo y después agita su cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

-No era nada importante. Te lo diré en otra ocasión.

-¡Adrien! ¡Deja de ligar y vuelve! ¡Que te estamos esperando!- Se escucha el grito de uno de los chicos del grupo de esgrima desde el patio junto con algunos chiflidos.

Ahora es que me doy cuenta de que hemos llamado la atención de la mayoría y que sus compañeros están esperando a Adrien para empezar la práctica tras una pausa. Yo le estaba retrasando. Me muero de la vergüenza y empiezo a sentir de nuevo cierto ardor en mi rostro muy común en lo que llevo de tarde.

-Nos-nos vemos mañana- Dice el rubio finalmente con una tímida sonrisa rascándose la nuca y despidiéndose con la mano para proseguir su marcha escaleras abajo.

-Sí…hasta naña-mana-ñama- En este momento me encuentro ya solo pero no puedo evitar golpearme de nuevo mentalmente y en la realidad por lo boba que parecía mientras lo veía marcharse junto con sus compañeros.

Me hace gracia ver sus pullas con sus demás compañeros entre risas desde la distancia. Bajo con lentitud las escaleras y después me dirijo tranquila a la salida no sin antes echar un último vistazo al interior del patio escolar y empezar a ver de nuevo a todos los chicos ya preparados en sus posiciones para empezar a derribarse unos a otros en una nueva dinámica. Me fijo específicamente en lugar que ocupa Adrien. El chico con el que parecía batirse ahora deduje por sus exclamaciones que era el chico que le había lanzado la pulla en la escalera anteriormente. Me sorprendo al ver que al rubio solo le han bastado tres escasos segundos para derribarlo. Me pongo por un instante en el lugar de ese chico y siento el dolor del duro golpe que ha tenido contra el suelo tras eso; pero al mismo tiempo contengo con una mano en mi boca una nueva risa. Adrien me observa desde su lugar y me sorprende. Alza despreocupadamente la máscara de rejilla que oculta su rostro con una mano mientras sujeta al mismo tiempo su bastón. Mientras con la otra mano me ha alzado el pulgar y me ha guiñado un ojo.

Le correspondo al gesto con una sonrisa, encantada, y alzando también un pulgar. Después me volteo rápidamente y avanzo sin pausa bajando por las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela. Debo regresar a casa lo más rápido posible, disimular ante mis padres y sobre todo ante mi madre, y encerrarme en mi cuarto desesperadamente. Debo controlar el grito de loca enamorada que pretendo expulsar de mi garganta sin reparo por la alegría del gesto que me dedico mi modelo rubio favorito. Por una vez en días me doy la satisfacción de no pensar en todo lo ocurrido y dicho el viernes y sí me permito fantasear a mí misma.

No puedo evitar pensar por el camino en qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran interrumpido o que es eso tan importante que quiere decirme el rubio. Sé que no debo de hacerme ilusiones pues luego puedo llevarme una decepción; pero llevo demasiados días deprimida y preocupada como para no dejarme disfrutar de este pequeño encuentro a solas con él.

Definitivamente no puedo esperar más a que llegue el día de mañana para volver a hablar con él…y si puede ser posible,…también que me responda a aquello que hoy no ha podido preguntarme o decirme y que parecía preocuparle tanto.

¡Nunca en mi vida he amado más ser delegada de clase y las dichosas clases de esgrima!

* * *

 **Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros !**

 **Veo que os está gustando mucho ese fanfic! No sabéis lo que me motivan vuestros comentarios. Me sienta un poco mal que no todos aparezcan registrados en los reviews pero os puedo asegurar que me llegan al correo y también al corazón.**

 **Este fanfic iba a ser un principio un one-shot. Pero se me quedo bastante largo, así que decidí dividirlo en partes y debido a que últimamente tengo mucho jaleo con los exámenes os iré subiendo las partes de este long-shot cada día estos días en compensación XD**

 **Algunos me habéis preguntado por mi historia de hechos el uno para el otro... y creedme que no me he olvidado. Estoy en ello y quiero dejarlo muy bien preparado porque creo que dentro de uno o dos capítulos comienza la trama final de esta historia que fue la primera que subí a fanfiction. Mi fanfic de Error mensaje enviado le queda solo un capítulo y también lo subiré pronto y en cuanto las otras dos en suspense que son Tales of Queen Bee y la de El regreso de Ladybug, colocé los prólogos con el próposito de llamar la atención de otros lectores y más adelante emepzaré a ir subiendo capítulos de esas historias. Como múchichichísimo, para más tardar para principios de verano estaréis disfrutando de esas nuevas historias si no antes.**

 **Ladyaqua, me estaréis preguntando, ¿Cómo va a ser este fic? Ese fic es un AU en el que no existen los miraculous (pregunta resuelta para** **laurenlmprincess y Candela,** **las cuáles me preguntaron por ello en los reviews). Espero enamoraros con esta historia y ya os aviso que en el próximo capítulo narrrará Adrien.**

 **¿Qué sucederá entre la azabache y el rubio? ¿Os imagináis también a Chloe limpiando? ¿Que sucedió al final entre Adrien y Claude?**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces, cuidadito con los akumas y...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera !**

 **Plagg, garras fuera !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4 (Pov Adrien)**_

¡Rayos! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué no he logrado decirle nada?

Esa la única cantinela que no paro de repetirme desde hace unos días…Y por mucho que quisiera echarle la culpa a otros, la verdad es que yo soy el único culpable.

Fue un alivio enorme no ver la cara del imbécil de Claude en la escuela. De haberlo visto solo hubiera ocurrido una cosa: él de nuevo en la enfermería y yo otra vez en el despacho del director.

Por suerte al final no implantaron ningún castigo severo el viernes pasado y pude retomar mis prácticas de esgrima a la semana siguiente. Era bueno tener a alguien tan persuasiva de asistente como Nathalie a tu lado y que me ayudase de vez en cuando. No le contó a mi padre nada de lo sucedido en la escuela. Pero si me advirtió de que si se volvía a repetir el caso no dudaría en decírselo. Yo solo le dije la verdad…que había defendido a alguien que me importaba…y me importaba…mucho…demasiado habría de admitir para mi paz mental.

¿Qué cómo sucedió? Ni siquiera soy consciente de cuando empezó. Lo único que sé a ciencia cierta es que no puedo de estar ni un solo día sin verla y por eso los fines de semana se me hacen eternos.

Desde el primer día en que entablamos conversación y se convirtió en mi amiga, Marinette Dupain-cheng se había convertido en mi modelo a seguir…en mi luz al final del túnel…la esperanza que creí perdida en mi vida hasta llegar a la escuela. Todo lo que conocía del mucho real, incluidos sentimientos, lo había conocido a través de libros, televisión y demás influencias que había podido inculcarme Nathalie en la jaula o torre de marfil que ha sido siempre "mi hogar". Pero…al llegar a la escuela todos mis esquemas y cuadrantes sobre la vida fueron destruidos. Tuve que empezar desde cero a ganarme el favor de los demás. Fue mucho más difícil de lo que creí al tener solo como conocida y amiga a Chloe, a quién nadie podía ver con buenos ojos. Era como flotar en un mar abierto sin saber nadar correctamente. Nino, con su comprensión y entusiasmo, fue el primero en tenderme la mano; fue el que me lanzó el salvavidas. Marinette fue la primera después en aceptarme tras todo lo sucedido el primer día; fue el salvavidas que me hizo mantenerme a floto y empezar a nadar y conocer mi entorno.

Siempre la he observado disimuladamente…y es que la admiro. Es de esa clase de personas capaz de darlo todo por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio; es la única persona que he conocido capaz de hacerle frente a Chloe sin amedrentarse; como todo el mundo, tiene sus defectos, pero siempre intenta superarse a sí misma y lo da todo de sí…Tiene un talento inigualable del cuál puedo dar fe cada vez que veo el bombín que confeccionó ella en mi cuarto y que elaboró en el concurso que dirigió mi padre en la escuela. También, de cierta manera, la envidio por tener una familia como la que yo desearía tener. Tom y Sabine Dupai-Cheng se mostraron especialmente amables conmigo cuando fui a practicar con ella para el torneo de videojuegos escolar del Ultimate-Mega-Strike III. ¡Y qué decir de su mano en la cocina! Siempre encargo a Nathalie o a Gorila algún dulce o quiche de su panadería. ¡Son deliciosos! ¿Para qué negarse? Me fascinó el hecho de que ella también trabajara en la panadería e hiciera las labores junto con sus padres. Adoro los ratos en los que coincidimos Nino, Alya, Marinette y yo en el recreo y ella trae dulces de la panadería para repartir a todos.

Podría permanecer toda una vida enumerando sus cualidades desde que la conozco y creo que no podría parar nunca. A pesar de lo torpe que suele ser algunas veces, es muy buena en los deportes. Muchas veces se muestra tímida ante alguna situación que la incómoda y me parece tierna su actitud. Pero también sabe cuándo ponerse firme. Es segura y valiente cuando lo requiere. Es una muy buena artista y además tiene una vena creativa incontenible. En clase de literatura, cuando nos han mandado en alguna ocasión componer poemas o historias me he dado cuenta de ese lado de ella. Es muy alegre y entusiasta, aunque es muy pesimista cuando se trata de ella misma. En esos casos me entran deseos de ser yo quién esté a su lado y la motivo diciéndole lo buena que es en aquello que se lamenta, pero su amiga Alya siempre es la que adopta ese papel. Su amistad es inquebrantable. Son como hermanas inseparables. Esa lealtad y estima entre ellas me agrada porque me alegra verla sonreír y reír cuando está con su alocado compañera de asiento tras de mí. Pero a veces no puedo evitar sentir envidia por no poder ser yo quien lo haga.

Debido a mi vida clausurada, no me siento del todo a la hora de dejar ver a los demás mis sentimientos o pensamientos porque me siento vulnerable. Con el paso del tiempo he ido aprendiendo a abrirme un poco más cada día. Con Nino es el único que puedo ser yo mismo…además de con Marinette. La diferencia radicaba en que con ella tenía que contenerme y con Nino no. Marinette al principio se mostraba muy tímida conmigo a la hora de hablar y pensaba que era por lo sucedido el primer día de clases. Pero poco a poco sentí como ambos nos íbamos abriendo el uno al otro. A pesar de que ya podíamos mantener una conversación fluida, yo todavía me sigo conteniendo. Porque no puedo mostrarme tal cuál quiero ser con ella…sin mostrarle mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Creo que los factores clave que me permitieron admitir, a mí mismo, que ella me importaba más que como una amiga fueron cuando ayude a Nino a confesársele y tras el accidente de Nathaniel.

Nino me pidió ayuda para confesarle sus sentimientos en el zoo en aquel entonces. Me pareció divertido ver a mi mejor amigo y casi hermano por primera vez nervioso y sin saber qué hacer ante una chica. ¡Qué ironía que yo ahora esté en sus zapatos! La cuestión es que aquella vez, cuando a través del audífono dije en el lugar de Nino "Te amo Marinette", algo se revolvió muy dentro de mí en el estómago. Después de aquella confesión infructuosa por parte de mi amigo, ocurrió aquel accidente en el zoo en el que los animales se descontrolaron y todos nos dispersamos. En aquel entonces no supe o no quise apreciarlo verdaderamente, pero me alivió que tiempo después Nino me dijo que su cariño por la azabache había sido sustituido por el de su amiga y hermana. Aunque he de admitir que desde ese entonces Nino no para de verme con cara rara y muecas burlonas cada vez que se percata de que observo a Marinette. Creo que ya lo sospecha sin que lo le diga nada, ¿o será otra cosa? Prefiero dejar el asunto correr, no valla ser que mi amigo DJ me sonsaque algo que no quiera. Cuando se lo propone puede ser tan persuasivo como Alya Cesáire. Definitivamente esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro.

Desde entonces siempre me sentí muy inquieto con mi amiga de dos coletas. Ahora era yo en que ciertas ocasiones e mostraba tímido al hablar con ella sin razón aparente, creando momentos de tensión en el que ni yo mismo ni me entendía y no sabía que hacer. Por suerte siempre nos interrumpían los morenos para "relajar el ambiente". No supe que era lo que me pasaba al estar con ella hasta lo de Nathaniel.

Chloe se burló de él en la clase de química cuando empezó a comentar los dibujos que se le cayeron al pelirrojo al ser echado de clase por la maestra. No me hizo mucha gracia el hecho de que se hubiese pintado con Marinette. Sabía que ambos solína intercambiarse muchos comentarios sobre diseños y se pasaban dibujos ayudándose el uno al otro. A fin de cuentas, era imposible negar el corazón de oro que tenía ella. Para mi gran pesar, en aquella situación, no me gusto que demostrara esa cualidad para con él. El pobre chico se veía muy deprimido en el recreo. Yo desde la distancia pude percatarme de como la azabache discutía algo con su amiga castaña y tras esto se dirigía a la esquina donde estaba sentado el pelirrojo. A los segundos de ella sentarse a su lado y charlar, ambos estaban riendo y sonriendo. Pero yo sabía que la sonrisa que portaba Nathaniel no era una sonrisa cualquiera. Porque ya la había visto antes. Y para mi gran sorpresa. Era la misma que veía todas las mañanas a través del espejo al levantarme cada día. Era la misma sonrisa que tenía cada vez que pensaba en ella. No quise darle mucha importancia y me contuve de preguntarle a mi amigo sobre Nathaniel y Marinette para no levantar sospechas o burlas innecesarias. A la salida de la escuela sentí como mi espalda se crispó al ver como ella se despedía de él mientras le decía de que más tarde se verían. ¿Cómo que se verían de nuevo? Me pregunté. Nino, que iba junto conmigo, captó también el ánimo en la conversación de esos dos. Debido a su curiosidad insaciable, se acercó a Alya, quién estaba también por marcharse y le preguntó sobre aquellos dos al mismo tiempo que yo pegué la oreja a su conversación.

-¡Oh! Nathaniel estaba deprimido hoy por lo de Chloe y Marinette como delegada se sintió en la labor de animarlo un poco hoy en el recreo. En clase me ha comentado que además hoy era el cumpleaños del chico y que no tenía pensado celebrarlo, así que Marinette para subirle la autoestima habló con él y lo animó para celebrarlo. Han quedado los dos en la tarde. Aunque le cueste admitirlo a esa atolondrada, eso tiene más pinta de cita que de un cumpleaños pero ella no lo ve así.

¿Cómo que no lo veía así? ¿Lo veía solo como una amigo o no? Mires donde lo mires, ¡eso era una cita en toda regla! Mis sentimientos no me ayudaron mucho al escuchar aquello que la aspirante a periodista contaba a ambos chicos. Aunque me pareció ver una sonrisa pícara por parte de Alya, y en especial hacia mí, lo ignoré al escuchar el claxon de la limusina que fue a recogerme. Mis clases de chino fueron un suplicio aquella tarde y no logré centrarme en nada en absoluto. Estaba demasiado ensimismado y preocupado por la azabache como para pensar en mis prioridades extraescolares. Tras una sesión de fotos en uno de los parques de la ciudad a última hora de la tarde me desplomé en los asientos traseros de la limusina con un respiro de resignación y agotamiento diciéndome a mí mismo que ni siquiera estaba siendo lógico con lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto que hubieran quedado esos dos solos? ¿Por qué me sentía tan irritado y molesto? Mi mente se quedó en blanco minutos después cuando miré por un instante a través del cristal tintado de la ventanilla de mi asiento. Cuando el coche circulaba por una de las vías a los laterales del río Sena, cerca de la Île de del Cite, de Notre Dame, vi una escena que me impactó, me paralizó y me respondió a todas mis preguntas como si se hubiera roto algo dentro de mí. Nathaniel y Marinette estaban los dos juntos en uno de los bancos a los bordes del rio. Reían cómodamente el uno con el otro. ¿Aún seguían juntos a pesar de que ya era tarde? Marinette sonreía dulcemente al chico, provocando que temblara inconscientemente con mi mano posada en el cristal viendo aquella escena. Parecía de película. Y en un momento dado el pelirrojo se había puesto a mirarla fijamente y había colocado uno de sus brazos relajadamente en el respaldar del banco…como si eso fuera la primera señal ante un futuro abrazo o acercamiento entre ambos. Todo aquello dejé de contemplarlo al girar el coche por una esquina en dirección a la mansión, pero no desparecía de mi mente. Durante todo el trayecto y hasta que me encerré en mi habitación descansando mi espalda contra la puerta al momento que me deslizaba hacia el suelo, no paró de repetirse en mi mente aquellas palabras que dije en su día en el zoológico.

-"Te amo", "Te amo", "Te amo"….Te amo…Marinette- Admití finalmente al aire en un susurro solo en mi habitación ocultando con mi brazo la lágrima rebelde que amenazaba con escaparse impotente de mi rostro.

Fue y ha sido la primera vez que lloré por alguien que no era parte de mi familia. Aquel fin de semana tras aquello pasó demasiado lento y desee que mi madre hubiera estado al menos ahí conmigo para darme algún consejo. Estaba descartado que con mi padre no podía hablar otra cosa que no fueran mis labores.

Al regresar a la escuela al lunes siguiente de aquello, intenté mostrar mi mejor sonrisa al saludar a mi mejor amigo aquella mañana. Intenté aparentar normalidad aunque por dentro me moría de pánico y pesar ante la posibilidad de ver a la azabache y al pelirrojo entrar juntos por la puerta de clases cogidos de la mano. Para mi gran estupor, eso nunca se dio. El pelirrojo entró con normalidad como siempre solo al aula y hablaba algo con Rose o Juleka al fondo del aula hasta que llegó la maestra. A los segundos después ingresaba Marinette con prisas y tropezando como ya era muy normal. Aquello me desconcertó. ¿Qué había pasado entre aquellos dos? Sentí como un peso se me quitó de encima en el recreo al queda mi amigo y yo con las dos chicas tras nuestra en clases para comer algo juntos. Yo temí al principio el quedar o tan siquiera el interactuar con ella ahora que era consciente de mis verdaderos sentimientos para con la aspirante a diseñadora, pero Nino me insistió en que quería quedar con las chicas por un asunto pendiente. No pude negarme sin levantar dudas. Con sorpresa, vi como Nino y Alya parecían haber creado un complot contra la azabache para tenderle un improvisado interrogatorio. De todos era conocido que la chica nunca había demostrado ningún interés amoroso por nadie o que hubiese quedado con algún chico que yo supiera. Al menos… hasta ese entonces. Con cierta timidez la chica acabó cediendo y les contó que estuvo en varios sitios con el muchacho y que pareció que al final de la tarde recuperó su ánimo de siempre. Lo que dejó en estupefacción a los morenos y que me dejó a mí apretando los puños tras mi espalda con frustración fue cuando nos contó que antes de despedirse el chico se le había declarado. Marinette lucía avergonzada al contarlo aunque a la vez apenada. Cuando admitió que lo rechazó mi tensión se aflojó y como la respiración que había contenido segundos antes sin darme cuenta fue liberada. Relató, mirando a su amiga más que a nosotros, que intentó ser lo más amable posible con él y que han quedado como amigos sin ningún inconveniente.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido y que ya ha transcurrido tiempo tras eso, sigo sin ver con buenos ojos al pelirrojo, aunque según tengo entendido ahora parece muy interesado en mi amiga de la infancia rubia y han pasado mucho tiempo juntos tras unos trabajos de clase. Tras aquello me perjuré que no me descuidaría. Había descubierto muy por las malas la realidad de mis sentimientos y no quería que aquello quedara en vano. Me propuse ser más cercano a ella y así fue. Ahora no solo estoy atento a todo lo que hace ella cuando estamos en clases, sino también fuera. Cada vez que puedo busco alguna escusa o bien para ser yo quien se acerque a la panadería de la chica para "encontrarnos" por casualidad o bien me quedó más tiempo de más practicando en la escuela aprovechando que ella se queda haciendo las labores de servicio en las tardes desde que era delegada. La ayudo en lo que puedo y la admiro desde lejos, buscando la oportunidad o el mejor momento para sincerarme con ella y poder "abrirme" de manera plena con ella sin tener que contenerme.

Desde hace tiempo las clases de esgrima se han convertido en mi mejor momento del día. Aunque temo confesar que me cuesta concentrarme muchas veces cuando la veo salir del aula para sacudir los borradores en el patio, no me arrepiento de nada. Simplemente el verla cada día es el remedio a esta estúpida enfermedad llamada "amor", de la cuál uno no se puede librar, ni quiero hacerlo. Al principio me extrañaba como era que la azabache se quedaba algunas tardes hasta horas tan tardías. Cunado una tarde me animé a acercarme al aula tras las prácticas, ella no estaba, pero sí encontré un papel hecho bola muy cerca del suelo. Lo recogí y lo desdoblé. Eran operaciones matemáticas y ecuaciones. No parecía muy desdoblado del todo así que supuse que lo habrían tirado hace podo al ver el aula tan en buen orden. Era la letra de Marinette. A través de esto descubrí que también pasaba tiempo de más en la clase para estudiar. La asignatura que más se le dificultaba era la química, cosa que a mí no me resultaba tan difícil. Pero una sonrisa tonta se formaba en mi rostro al ver lo tenaz que se mostraba esa chica con toda la intención del mundo de aprobar y seguir estudiando a pesar de que la asignatura le costara horrores.

Volviendo a mi presente, el viernes pasado, tras terminar las prácticas de esgrima tenía pensado volver a intentar encontrarme con ella al salir de clases. Quería ofrecerle mi ayuda con esa asignatura o con cualquier otra ahora que estaban los exámenes finales a la vuelta de la esquina. Se ve que traigo la mala suerte siempre conmigo porque siempre que intento encontrarme con ella en algún descanso o al terminar las prácticas ella ya ha marchado a su casa. Claude estropeó mis planes ese día.

Desde que ingresó a mediados de curso no me ha dado buena espina. Se muestra muy amable y educado en general en la escuela. Pero en las clases de esgrima a las que asiste igual que yo muestra un lado de arrogancia bastante irritable para mi gusto. Mi molestia e irritación para con él se vieron aumentados hace algunas semanas cuando fui testigo de cómo hostigaba "demasiado" a Marinette. Era un coqueto y un adulador con todas. No veía buenas intenciones en él y sabía que ella tampoco las veía en él por lo que había comentado a su amiga Alya en algunos recreos cuando Nino y yo estábamos presentes. El hecho de que fuera el delegado de su grupo y pasara más tiempo del necesario con ella para alguna reunión de delegados no era para nada mi alivio. Hace relativamente poco vi una escena que acabó por colmar mi paciencia y me hizo colgarle mentalmente al chico un letrero de "PELIGRO LIGÓN: AMENAZA INMINENTE". Yo por mi parte no puedo evitar portar la mirada de "TE MATO" cada vez que lo veo, y muy especialmente cuando él estaba cerca de ella. Yo había salido un momento del aula para llevar unos papeles que me había pedido la maestra. Marinette había ido durante esa hora a una reunión de delegados esta vez sin Alya porque estaba enferma. Antes de girar por uno de los pasillos escuché la voz de ellos dos, de Marinette y de Claude. Claude como siempre parecía mostrarse adulador y coqueto. Marinette contestaba a sus cuestiones ensimismada como si estuviera hablando con la pared mientras revisaba unos apuntes, lo más seguro de la reunión previa. Yo me quedé escuchándolos y viéndolos de refilón desde una esquina. En un momento dado, para mi sorpresa y también para la de Marinette, el joven castaño y ojiazul acorraló a la chica con sus dos brazos a los lados de ella, encerrándola entre él y la pared en una posición demasiado cercana para mi gusto. El ver la cara de sorpresa y pánico por un instante en ella me hizo reaccionar y empezar caminar en dirección a ellos remangándome la camisa. No iba a consentir que la acosara. ¡Y mucho menos en mis narices si podía evitarlo! Antes de dar dos pasos siquiera y cuando él parecía acercarse a ella para insinuarle algo al oído escuché un quejido de dolor. Aquello sentí que me dolió hasta a mí. Ella aún con unos cuadernos entre sus manos contra su pecho le había pegado un rodillazo entre las piernas. Disculpándose educadamente y no muy arrepentida por lo hecho, con un rostro serio que me asustó hasta a mí, la azabache aprovechó para alejarse de él y aligerar el paso presurosa hacia su clase. Yo volví a refugiarme en mi anterior escondite en la esquina y con una mano en la boca contuve las carcajadas de risa que deseaba dar al ver aquello no lamentándome para nada por el otro.

-"Esa es mi chica"- Me dije en un susurro continuando mi camino para cumplir con la tarea que me mandó la maestra.

El viernes pasado exploté ante los comentarios de Claude. Sabía que buscaba provocarme y que disfrutaría con ella así que me mostré reticente a entrar en su juego y solo me limité a contestarle a sus pullas. No quería tampoco entrar en conflicto en mitad de las prácticas y ante la posibilidad de que la azabache todavía estuviera en clase con sus labores de limpieza o estudiando. Pero no me pude contener al ver como blasfemaba aquellas cosas sobre ella.

-"Por encima de mi cadáver" – Me dije a mí mismo antes de dejarlo acabar de hablar y empezar a golpearle sin arrepentimiento alguno.

Puede que ahora esté con el costado un poco adolorido y que me hubiera partido el labio. Pero el haber defendido a Marinette lo compensaba todo. No dejaría que le hiciera nada. No lo permitiría.

Al regresar el lunes a clase e ingresar por la entrada principal pude verla al pie de las escaleras. Nuestras miradas chocaron y sentí que nos perdíamos el uno en el otro. Fue como sí nos entendiéramos sin palabras. Expresaba tantas cosas con la mirada que no supe cómo interpretarlo: sorpresa, preocupación, incertidumbre, nerviosismo…Me pregunté si fue testigo de lo que sucedió el viernes. Pero me dije que no, puesto que al ir en dirección a la oficina del director tras aquello miré a través de las ventanas que daban del pasillo a nuestra aula y no vi nada ni a nadie dentro. Mi deseo de confesarle todo de una vez se vio incrementado durante ese fin de semana de espera al no haberla podido ver durante la práctica de esgrima. Quería llamarla, incluso gritar su nombre en mitad de la escuela solo con tal de llamar su atención. Solo necesitaba un minuto y mirarla a la cara para decirle lo que tanto anhelaba; aquellas simples dos palabras que tanto me repetí en silencio en la oscuridad de mi habitación tras lo de Nathaniel.

Pero de nuevo mis intenciones se vieron arruinadas al escuchar como Chloe me llamaba y se abalanzaba sobre mí hablándome sobre la nueva colección de mi padre a la que quería que yo le proporcionara acceso exclusivo. Suspiré varias veces con resignación aquel día mientras veía a la azabache desde lejos. Debía hacerlo. No debía dejar correr aquello por mucho más tiempo. Por mucho que me molestara, tenía que darle la razón a Claude en una cosa que dijo el jueves. Aún me carcomían sus palabras: _"Es curioso que intentes amenazarme cuando yo ya hace tiempo que he empezado a jugar mis fichas con ella…Eres demasiado lento_ ". Ya iba siendo hora de que yo también empezara a mover mis fichas.

Las clases pasaron demasiado lentas para mi tortura hasta que por fin llegó la tarde y me tocaba práctica de esgrima después de clases. Durante el descanso visualice el aula desde el patio. Sabía que debía ir en ese momento. Sabía que la encontraría allí. Lo más probable es que después de las prácticas ya no lo hiciera. En uno de los bancos a nuestro alrededor me senté para descansar un momento las piernas agotado mientras me quitaba el casco de seguridad y me agitaba el cabello dejándomelo revuelto.

Fue entonces que me vibró algo en el bolsillo. Debido a las prisas que me habían corrido hoy por una posible sesión de fotos más tarde se me olvidó guardar el móvil en la taquilla y aún lo mantenía el bolsillo. Al vibrar lo saqué y desbloqueé despreocupadamente la pantalla esperando un nuevo cambio de planes en el horario por parte de Nathalie. No fue así. Era un mensaje de un número desconocido. Me fui incorporando en mi lugar para ir caminando poco a poco hacia las escaleras para no retrasar más mi inevitable encuentro con la azabache mientras miraba la pantalla del celular atento. Cuando iba por el tercer escalón mi mano tembló. Mi pánico me nubló el pensamiento y sentí como mi corazón se salía corriendo de mi pecho.

Aceleré mi paso en dirección al aula sin pararme ni un segundo apretando en el celular con ese maldito mensaje taladrándome la cabeza, el corazón y el alma.

- _Yo que tú me andaría ojo avizor Agreste. Pienso cobrarte lo del viernes por donde más te duele y ambos sabemos de qué o QUIÉN te estoy hablando. No hace falta que te le confieses. Pienso ahorrarte ese trabajo y pienso asegurarme de "disfrutar" bien de ello cuando nos volvamos a encontrar. Y con encontrar, me refiero a ella y a mí. Tú ya me entiendes, ¿no?_

Ese cabrón no solo estaba disfrutando con verse superior a mí con cualquier motivo. No solo me estaba amenazando… ¡LA ESTABA AMENAZANDO!

Corriendo y con el celular en mano llamé a Gorila cuando ya había alcanzado el final de la escalera. Me cogió la llamada al segundo y le pedí que esperara en la puerta de la escuela para que vigilara el regreso a casa de Marinette desde la escuela. Cuando escuché un asentimiento bajo por su parte no me hizo falta nada más para saber que cumpliría con mi petición egoísta y demandante. Ya le daría explicaciones. No podía pensar con claridad. Corriendo por el pasillo y guardando de nuevo mi celular no era capaz de razonar de qué manera había sonado a través de teléfono o en que me quedaba poco tiempo ya antes de que empezaran de nuevo las prácticas. Solo era consciente de la figura de Marinette a través de los cristales del aula segundos antes de interrumpir en ella soltando una exhalación.

Sobre mi cadáver le tocaría un solo pelo de su cabeza. Me le confesaría ahora mismo y me juraría no apartarme de ella ni ahora ni nunca…o al menos, hasta asegurarme de partirle esta vez bien la cara a Claude o de mandarlo de vuelta desde donde fuera que hubiera venido.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Anoche soñé con Adrien y con sus profundos ojos esmeralda.

Me permanecí toda la tarde de ayer demasiado enfrascada en todo lo sucedido entre ambos que no fui capaz ni de abrir el libro de química para estudiar algo. El pensar tan siquiera en estudiar esa asignatura me recordaba a él. Permanecí por más de dos horas dando vueltas en mi cama con una sonrisa boba y cada dos por tres soltando suspiros y gritillos de alegría que alertaron en más de una ocasión a mis padres antes de irse a la cama. Mi padre cuando se asomaba desde la trampilla de mi cuarto preguntándome que si estaba bien me veía con una mueca extrañado ante mi actitud. En cambio mi madre durante la tarde y hoy en la mañana me miraba con una sonrisa cómplice durante el desayuno.

A pesar de no haber podido dormir durante las primeras horas en las que me metí en el sobre de la cama, una vez me quedé dormida, valió la pena no dormir al principio. Fue un sueño tan reparador e ideal que sumado a lo de ayer nada ni nadie podría hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de tonta enamorada que portaba en mi cara.

Estaba tan ensimismada y en mi nube que ni me di cuenta en qué momento había llegado al instituto o como es que lo había logrado sin incidentes, sumado a mi extremada torpeza de siempre. Sería que la suerte me acompañaba. ¡Había llegado hasta temprano por primera vez! Mi amiga se sorprendió de verme entrar a esas horas y tan tranquila en la clase. El interrogatorio ante mi obvio buen estado de ánimo y mi cambio de rutina no se hizo esperar. Puede que no se hubiese dado nada en especial entre Adrien y yo aquella tarde…pero se sintió diferente. Me sentí atrapada y nerviosa, pero no era la inquietud que había sentido otras veces como al principio cuando no sabía cómo interactuar con él; no, había sido una inquietud acogedora. Todavía si lo rememoraba podía sentir el calor de las manos de Adrien sobre las mías; escuchar de sus labios como pronunciaba mi nombre…No es que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero el tono que voz que utilizó me pareció que mostraba una emoción que hasta ahora no había presenciado nunca en el rubio y me hacía sentir especial…aunque no deseaba ponerle nombre para no hacerme ilusiones.

Le dije a mi amiga que ya le contaría con más detalle todo durante el descanso. Pero más que preocuparme por el futuro interrogatorio de mi amiga, lo que más ocupó mi mente durante las horas de clase restantes hasta ese momento fue la voz de él repitiendo constantemente…

 _Mari_

* * *

Nunca he odiado más el tener que posar en una sesión de fotos.

Normalmente lo hago sin presiones y de forma natural sin que los cámaras me estén dando indicaciones de que postura o expresión debía tomar. Según ellos era un talento natural en mí. Pero se ve que hoy mi talento natural ha salido volando junto con mis pensamientos hacia la dueña del asiento tras de mí en clases. ¡Donde yo debería de estar y no en un parque de París tomando fotos para la nueva colección de mi padre!

Odio mi agenda saturada; odio no haber podido dormir tranquilo esta noche por estar pensando en lo que tramaba el maldito de Claude; odio no estar en clases asegurándome de que ella está bien; odié no haberla podido acompañar yo mismo a clase y bastarme con saber que Gorila desde la limusina vigilaría su regreso a casa; odié por primera vez mis clases de esgrima por tener que estar ahí en lugar de con ella; odié a Claude…¡Y ODIÉ NO HABERLE PODIDO DECIRLE MIS SENTIMIENTOS A MARINETTE CUANDO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD!

No puedo hacer más que suspirar mientras los del set se toman un descanso en mitad de la mañana. Me siento atado de pies y manos, impotente ante la dura realidad. Solo un segundo más…solo un segundo más es lo que pedí mentalmente cuando me interrumpieron mis compañeros de esgrima para que regresara a la práctica. Intente mantener una actitud lo más despreocupada posible frente a ella aunque por dentro me sentí frustrado y con ganas de golpear una taquilla para desquitarme. ¡Era el momento perfecto! No pude estar más nervioso en mi vida. Pensé que sería fácil. Me había repetido tantas veces a mí mismo que la amaba que imaginé que no me resultaría difícil decírselo si me lo proponía. Pero ayer descubrí que no era tan fácil como lo pensé. Me sudaban las manos y en ciertos momentos tuve que contenerme u ocultar mi rostro de ella para que no se diera cuenta de cómo mis piernas y manos temblaban. Sentía como si me estuvieran martilleando la cabeza y el pecho constantemente. Incluso en un momento dado, debido a la cercanía de ella cuando quiso comprobar mi temperatura, sentí como mi labio inferior temblaba sin remedio. Si ya de por sí sus brillantes ojos celestes ya me perturbaban, su cercanía no fue sino más que el combustible para hacer arder el fuego en mi interior. Ello se vio reflejado en mi rostro. Me alivié y a la vez me inquietó el que ella pensara que solo era por el calor del día o por una fiebre repentina. Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando enfoqué mi mirada en sus labios. Si su cercanía fue el combustible, el mirar sus labios y dejar mis pensamientos divagar en cómo sería besarla al tenerla tan cerca fue la mecha que hizo prender el incendio en mi interior y que aún hoy no se ha apagado.

Cuando ella me frenó bajando las escaleras no me atreví a decirle nada de nuevo, y más con todos los presentes que había en el patio y sabía que aún me esperaban. Pensé decírselo ya al día siguiente o en otro momento. El comentario que soltó uno de mis compañeros sobre el que dejara de ligar con ella no hizo más que frustrarme y enfurecerme por dentro. Conociendo a Marinette seguro que se sentiría avergonzada y así sentí que lo fue. Pero además aquello también provocó que volviera a sentir el ardor de mi rostro al imaginarme que hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran interrumpido. ¿Se lo habría dicho todo? ¿Hubiera podido…besarla? Una sonrisa boba ante esa idea me rondó todo el resto de la práctica desde que se fue ella al despedirse de mí tan tranquila y alegre como siempre desde la entrada de la escuela. Después me aseguré de desquitarme de cualquier tipo de frustración con mi compañero de turno que era el que nos había interrumpido. Por supuesto no penséis mal, solo empleé la espada. Mi desquite total lo tenía reservado para cuando me encontrase con cierto castaño ojiazul.

No me importa meterme en otro lio o hasta que mi padre esta vez sí lo descubra. Palidecía ante la grave consecuencia de que hasta me quitara de la escuela. Pero la idea de poder defender a Marinette y asegurarme de que estuviera bien lo compensaba todo. Mi alivio ahora mismo es que la azabache estuviera en la escuela. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que si Claude volvía a reincorporarse hoy a las clases, la chica estaría bien cubierta por Alya y por Nino. Además que sabía que el chico no era todavía lo suficientemente estúpido como para cometer alguna tontería dentro de la escuela y que lo descubrieran. Si actuaba iba ser o antes o después de clases y eso ya lo tenía cubierto. Le pedí a Gorila tras dejarme hoy temprano en el lugar del set que volviera a vigilar el recorrido de Marinette. Ese hombre a pesar de su seriedad a veces parecía leerme y entenderme demasiado bien. Era alguien de confianza y protector aunque no habláramos mucho. El único problema que aún veo y que me inquieta es el rato que permanece la chica sola durante sus labores de limpieza en las tardes. En ese momento era cuando es más vulnerable a que el chico la acorrale.

Puede que hoy no pueda ira a ninguna hora a la escuela por la sesión de fotos. Pero Nathalie me había avisado recién que tendría la tarde libre. Aunque no tuviera clase de esgrima esta vez me aseguraría de encontrarme con la chica y que nadie nos interrumpiera. Tengo que hacer acopio de fuerzas esta vez para lograr mi cometido si no es que quiero arrepentirme luego. Y el mejor incentivo a darme prisa era la clara amenaza del castaño escrita en el mensaje de texto que me vuelvo a leer de nuevo con coraje por décima vez mientras deseo revolear el celular contra el árbol más cercano. Solo recordar la voz y la dulce de expresión de Marinette ayer lo compensaba todo y me calmaba como un bálsamo reparador.

-Mari…-Susurro en un suspiro al viento

* * *

-¿Qué QUÉ? ¿¡Qué Adrien…

-Suushh- dije tapándole la boca desesperada en una de las esquinas del patio.- Alya por favor, mantén la calma. Que no quiero que se entere toda la escuela.-Reclamo a mi amiga.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Sabía que había algo! ¡Sus miradas lo decían todo! ¿Cómo se ha tardado tanto? – Dice pegando saltitos de alegría cosa que me llega a inquietar mientras parece que habla sola consigo misma.

-Eh…¿Alya? Me estás asustando- Digo inquieta llamando su atención palmándole un hombro- Creo que no debí contarte…

-¡Claro que debiste contarme!- Me reclama acercándose a mi cara reclamándome.

No le había querido contar a mi amiga que me tiraba más rato de más en las limpiezas por las tardes para ver las prácticas del rubio. Pero sí le conté prácticamente el resto. Es decir, todo lo sucedido desde el viernes hasta lo de ayer.

-¿Acaso no tenías querías contarle sobre tu avance con tu CRUSH a tu MEJOR amiga?- Dijo aparentando cierto tono de enfado.

-Alya, sabes que no es eso…yo…

-Por eso estabas tan perdida ayer, ¿no es así? Normalmente estás en la nube pero ayer te noté más distante de lo normal, ¿te preocupaba lo que había pasado entre Claude y Adrien?

-Aún sigue preocupándome.-Digo sabiendo que me escucharía y entendería bien la morena- Me alegra saber que no cayeron repercusiones mayores sobre Adrien y que puede seguir asistiendo a sus prácticas. Pero me preocupa la amenaza de Claude a Adrien.

-No te olvides que el rubio también lo amenazó a él por lo que me has contado.

-¡Pero fue justificado!- Reclamo para defenderlo- Solo estaba protegiendo a alguien que le importa.

-Tú y yo sabemos que Adrien no es de meterse en problemas.-Dice lo obvio mi amiga.

-Nunca lo ha sido.- Recalco.

-Tiene que ser alguien muy importante para él como para que actuara de esa manera. Nino siempre me comenta de lo preocupado que parece Adrien algunas veces por cometer algo indebido. Sabe que ante el más mínimo problema en la escuela o fuera en la calle su padre puede quitarle todas las libertades que tiene. Y eso incluye hasta el venir a la escuela.

Aquella conjetura de mi amiga no hace más que meterme más miedo en el cuerpo.

-Si tan solo supiéramos quién es…-Deja correr la morena aunque yo no presté mucha atención a su tono o en sus palabras, las cuáles iban implícitas con ironía hacia mí. Estoy demasiado ensimismada intentando averiguar que lo que corre por la cabeza de ambos chicos. Me preocupa a más no poder el no poder volver a ver a Adrien si su padre decide sacarle de la escuela. Estoy demasiado intranquila y mi amiga lo nota.

-¿Mari? Tranquila, no va a pasar nada. Adrien no se irá- Dice comprensiva posando sus dos manos hombros para que la encare- Si Adrien volvió ayer sin problema a clases y a las prácticas es que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. No te vayas a lo peor.

-¿Pero y si sucediera?-Digo involuntariamente. Mis nuevos pensamientos hacen que se borre todo rastro de alegría en la mañana- ¿Y si en algún momento dado su padre quisiera sacarlo de la escuela? ¡Se estaban amenazando! No quiero que eso suceda- Digo agachando la cabeza- No quiero dejar de ver a Adrien… No me imagino…

Mi amiga me interrumpe con un ligero golpe suave en mi antebrazo captando mi atención. Me sonríe optimista.

-Entonces solo te queda una cosa amiguita, ¡Confiésate de una vez! ¿A qué estas esperando?

-¿Estás loca?-Digo incrédula aparatándome de ella con los ojos abiertos histérica- ¿Cómo crees que se lo voy a decir? Para él solo seré su amiga o una compañera de clase. Es demasiado perfecto como para fijarse en alguien como yo.

-Perdona que te lo discuta pero yo no lo veo así- Refuta mi amiga- Yo creo que tienes más posibilidades de las que tú te crees. Además, ¡no puedes rendirte sin al menos haberlo intentado!

La miro con una cara que lo dice todo; obviedad e incredulidad ante sus palabras.

-Vale, vale. Admito que ya lo has intentado más de una vez y no te ha salido como tú esperabas…

-¿Perdona?-Dije medio ofendida- ¡Estuve a punto de decirle bombón en tono bobo por un dichoso teléfono!

-Concretamente fue el buzón de voz quién lo grabó- Dice no muy alegre y con una mueca más que sonrisa en la cara la aspirante a periodista.

-Ahggg- Suelto exasperada mientras me apoyo contra uno de los muros del patio.

-Es enserio amiga- Dice de nuevo con confianza para levantarme el ánimo colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.-No pierdes nada por intentarlo.

-Lo pierdo a él…-Digo medio lamentándome y frustrada.

-Eso no es verdad. Adrien te estima demasiado como para alejarse de ti por el hecho de que le gustes. Tú sabes que no discriminaría a nadie. Mucho menos a ninguno de nosotros que somos sus amigos.

-¿Y si tiene a otra persona? No podría sopórtalo y mirarlo a la cara…

-Eso solo lo sabrás si se lo dices y hablas con él.

Suspiro resignada. Sé que mi amiga tiene razón, pero me cuesta asumirlo y tengo miedo de sufrir cuando sé que lo más probable es que no vaya a ser correspondida. Prefiero seguir siendo feliz con la pequeñas muestras de cariño o afecto que puedo tener de él por sé su amiga o compañera.

-Marinette…

-¿Dime?

Se hace una pequeña pausa entre las dos en nuestra conversación.

-No lo des todo por perdido sin haberlo intentado.

De repente ha sonado la sirena que anuncia el final del descanso. Sin tener que decir nada más las dos nos encaminados de vuelta al aula. Alya parece calmada pero a la vez preocupada por mí. Yo por mi parte no dejo de pensar en las últimas palabras de mi amiga y en el hecho de que no he visto hoy al rubio en clase y tampoco ha llegado durante el descanso. ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad se diera el caso de que no pudiese volver a verle nunca más? Esa idea era como un puñal clavada a fuego lento en lo más profundo de mi pecho. No quería que eso sucediera.

De verdad que me inquieta y temo ser rechazada. Hasta hace poco tenía la mentalidad de dejarlo libre y vivir feliz sabiendo que él lo sería. Pero después del encuentro con Adrien ayer y del efecto de su toque sobre mí es que soy más consciente de que no quiero ni puedo vivir sin él. Tendría que hacer acopio de fuerzas para volver a intentar, quizás por última vez y de manera definitiva, decirle lo que siento por él. Pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que se diera el momento en el que me volviera a encontrar con él.

¿Qué sería lo que tendría tan preocupado ayer al chico y quería decirme con tanta premura y vehemencia? Solo espero que no se nada grave.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

Adrien no desparece de mi cabeza, para bien o para mal.

Las clases han pasado tan rápido que ni me he dado cuenta de en qué momento ha sonado la sirena anunciando el final de las clases. Alya me ha agitado un poco el hombro para bajar de mi nube. Ni siquiera recuerdo con exactitud lo que se ha explicado hoy o las pruebas que haya hecho. Sonrió por momentos recordando lo de ayer, pero al mismo tiempo no evito una mueca cuando rememoro las palabras y conclusiones sacadas con mi amiga en el recreo.

Creo que estoy dejando que se refleje demasiado mi estado de ánimo en mi cara porque mi amiga no para de mirarme preocupada y me ha insistido en hacerme compañía para hacer la limpieza juntos y regresar pronto a casa. Pero rechazo su ofrecimiento. Sé que hoy le toca cuidar de sus hermanas porque sus padres no están en casa por trabajo. No quiero retrasarla ni que se preocupe más por mí de lo que ya hace. Se despide de mí antes de salir del salón, aunque con una sonrisa aunque no puede evitar una cierta mueca y que en sus ojos se vean reflejados su preocupación por mí, al igual que yo.

Una vez vuelvo a estar sola en el aula, como tantas otras veces, suspiro agotada mentalmente. No tengo cabeza para nada en realidad. Me alivia por un lado no haberme encontrado con el rubio. De haberse dado el caso, no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado o qué hubiera dicho en esa situación. Dudo en si hubiera salido corriendo ante los nervios por lo de ayer o me hubiese desmayado, porque también cabía la posibilidad de que ante lo bocazas y torpe que era en ciertas ocasiones se lo hubiera soltado todo de golpe sin anestesia ninguna y muerta de la vergüenza.

Pero más que nada lo que me ha hecho respirar tranquila ha sido el hecho de no tener que haberme cruzado con Claude ni hoy ni ninguno de estos días. Si antes desconfiaba de él, ahora tengo claro que no lo quiero cerca de mí. Sea lo que sea que quisiera de mí o de Adrien estoy segura de que sus intenciones no son buenas. No sé si hoy ya habrá venido a la escuela pero prefiero no saberlo ni preguntar. No me interesa. Mientras más lejos me mantenga de él mucho mejor. También me sentiría mejor si no tuviera malas intenciones para con Adrien…

Dejándome llevar todavía por mis ideas empiezo las labores de aseo: limpio un poco los cristales, los pupitres y resto de mobiliario, coloco los materiales para la clase de mañana, y por último me encargo de la pizarra. Esta vez para sacudir los borradores decido salir al patio. Como ya sabía, no hay nadie hoy en el patio puesto que los martes no se daban las prácticas de esgrima. Hay demasiada calma para mi gusto en la escuela. Estoy acostumbrada al jaleo y los ruidos y cada vez que me toca hacer la limpieza este tipo de días me siento rara y hasta incómoda. Es por eso que siempre procuro irme lo más pronto posible. Hoy no sería la excepción. Regresaré pronto para "intentar por fin" avanzar algo con química. Ha este paso no hay nada que me pueda salvar del suspenso.

-Puff-Resoplo frustrada al pensarlo mientras sacudo los borradores- ¿Por qué no se me dará bien la química?- Me respondo a mí misma en alto mientras me dirijo de vuelta a clase. Una vez suelto los borradores junto a la pizarra escucho un golpe familiar y seco. La puerta de la clase se ha cerrado. Siento un escalofrío y una mala vibra que me recorre desde el bajo de mi espalda hasta la nuca.

-Quizás es que te falta _alguien_ con quién tener buena _química, nena…_

.

.

.

¿Por qué me tiene que acompañar siempre la mala suerte?

La sesión estaba prevista para que terminara antes de la hora de almorzar. Intentando ser previsor me planifiqué ir por mi cuenta de vuelta a la mansión a comer algo, puesta estaba muy cerca, o comer algo por el camino de camino a la escuela. No dejaría pasar mi oportunidad de verla. O al menos esas eran mis intenciones.

La sesión se alargó incluso hasta la hora de almorzar puesto que el director de la campaña había decidido invitar a almorzar a los conformantes del rodaje. Yo deseaba irme nada más terminaron mis obligaciones, pero Nathalie me insistió en que sería una falta de descortesía por mi parte si faltaba. Intenté protestar pero ante su fría mirada laboral supe que no habría discusión. Cada vez que he hablado con ella estos días siento que no puedo faltar a nada de lo que diga por el favor que me hizo el viernes al no contarle nada a mi padre y salvarme del pellejo por el tema de la pelea. En caso de que me opusiera, corría el riesgo de que mi padre se enterara y tomara represalias que sabía no me iban a gustar.

No paraba de mirar constantemente la hora y mandarle miradas suplicantes a Nathalie para que me pudiera excusar y así poder marcharme. Al cabo de un rato al fin Nathalie se acercó a mí e informo a ciertos miembros del set que nos marcharíamos ya. Todo el alivio que empecé a sentir una vez estaba por marcharme del parque y empezar mi jornada de libertad fue destruido después por Nathalie.

-¡Adrien!-Dijo firme aunque seria y sin alzar la voz, apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

-¿Sí?-Dije intentando mantener la mejor de las composturas aunque estaba demasiado ansioso por irme.

-¿Qué tantas prisas tenías hoy por marcharte del set? Usualmente nunca pones pegas.

-Eh…bueno…-Dije rascándome la nuca inconscientemente-Como me avisaste de que tendría la tarde libre he hecho planes y no quería retrasarme- Intenté disimular inocentemente. En verdad, no le estaba mintiendo.

-Está bien- Al ver que acepta mis palabras me voltee para empezar mi camino hacia la escuela pero me vi de nuevo interrumpido al segundo-Sea lo que sea que planees para hoy recuerda que tendrás que volver solo a la mansión, así que ten precaución. Tu padre solicitó a Gorila que lo llevara hoy en la mañana a una reunión y no podrás disponer de él para que te recoja.

No me volteé si quiera. Sus palabras fueron como un barreño de agua fría sobre mis hombros y un mal presentimiento me abrumó. Las palabras de Nathalie no tenían nada de malo. Lo malo era lo que implicaban.

-Está bien, nos vemos- Dije rápido respondiendo sin prestar atención a como me verá Nathalie y comienzo a correr sin demora.

 _Si Gorila estaba con mi padre y no había nadie en la escuela, ¿quién cuidaba a Marinette?_

Ahora mismo ya solo me encuentro a dos calles de la escuela. Aprieto los dientes con rabia y mis puños hasta sentirlos engarrotados. No he corrido más en toda mi vida. El parque estaba más alejado de mi destino de lo que yo pensaba pero eso no me impidió enfocarme en únicamente correr. No tengo miedo. Tengo pánico; un absoluto pánico a encontrarme la peor de las situaciones.

-Por lo que más quieras, por favor Marinette; ojalá ya estés en casa- Me susurró a mí mismo desesperado y casi sin aire para poder respirar con regularidad.

Solo un giro a la vuelta de la esquina y estaré frente a las puertas del colegio François-Dupont.

.

.

.

-¡Aagh!- Exclamo adolorida.

-Vamos guapa…No te quejes y ni te asustes tanto…No te he hecho nada… _Aún…_

El tono que emplea Claude solo me estremece de pánico. Ha actuado tan rápido que no me ha dejado ni reaccionar. Sin previo aviso me ha acorralado contra el pizarrón den las clases y me tiene agarrada por las muñecas por un solo brazo. Mantiene fijo el agarre sobre mi cabeza e intento forcejear ejerciendo también fuerza con mi cuerpo. Pero para mi mala suerte, ha apretado su cuerpo contra el mío, aplastándome contra la fría superficie de la pizarra. Me siento asquerosamente vulnerable y con un gran deseo de llorar por la impotencia.

En otra ocasión también me acorraló en uno de los pasillos de la escuela pero logré evitarle con un efectivo rodillazo en la entre pierna. La diferencia es que ahora él está más prevenido y ha colocado una de sus piernas entre las mías impidiendo que realice lo mismo de la otra vez.

Cierro los ojos impotente y aguantado querer derramar una lágrima ante esta situación. Ejerce presión sobre mi cuerpo con el suyo y me tiene firmemente agarrada con su otra mano por la cadera. Me siento mareada por un momento por el duro golpe en la cabeza a causa del empuje que hizo nada más entrar él sobre mí contra la pizarra. Quiero gritar de angustia y al sentir un bulto demasiado cerca de mi parte baja y mi estómago, pero me contengo y muerdo mi labio. Siento como se me revuelve el estómago por dentro. Nunca me he sentido más vulnerable, asustada y asqueada en mi vida.

Ahora siento su aliento en mi cuello provocándome escalofríos para nada agradables. Intento aparatar mi cuello y mi rostro lo más posible del suyo pero siento como su agarre en mis manos y cintura se intensifica. Nunca había notado hasta este momento lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser ese chico y me da susto.

-No te resistas…lo vas a disfrutar _mucho… te lo aseguro…_

Su tono tranquilo, landino y coqueto más me asusta. Su calma contrata demasiado con mi intranquilidad y nerviosismo.

-C-claude-Digo con esfuerzo conteniendo el gemido de lágrimas que quiere escapar de mi garganta-Por favor… _para…-_ Suplico y pienso lo último mentalmente mientras empieza a caer la primera lágrima de muchas por mi rostro. ¿Por qué no acepté la ayuda de Alya cuando pude para que se quedara conmigo en la limpieza?

Estábamos solos en la escuela. Me tenía acorralada, atrapada. No tenía escapatoria. Toda clase de orgullo propio que pudiera tener se va desapareciendo poco a poco junto con mi esperanza de salir digna hoy del lugar.

-Sushh- Posa su mano libre sobre mis labios callándome. Al mismo tiempo vuelve a presionar con más fuerza su parte baja contra la mía. Estaban muy claras sus intenciones para conmigo desde el principio. ¿Cómo fui tan ilusa e inocente de no estar más preocupada por ello? No hago más que reprocharme mentalmente mientras siento como su mano en mis labios para a mi mejilla apartando una nueva lágrima rebelde y alza mi mentón para que lo vea a la cara. Intento rehuirlo, pero me resulta imposible por la presión que ejerce sus dedos en mi barbilla.- No te preocupes, nena.- Pierdo por un momento el contacto visual con él y siento como vuelve a acercar su rostro al hueco de mi hombro y como me susurra algo al oído casi rozándolo con sus labios.- Muy pronto me estarás suplicando igual que ahora…pero para que no _pare_.

Sin previo aviso siento como mis pies ya no tocan el suelo. Su mano libre ha abandonado mi rostro para recorrer el contorno de mi torso, para después darme un fuerte apretón en la nalga empujándome más, si podía ser, hacia él y su virilidad. Agarrando luego con esa misma mano uno de mis muslos, lo sujeta bien para alzarme la pierna con la intención de que le rodee sus caderas. Me siento asquerosamente profanada y agotada… cansada de intentar pelear ante lo inevitable; cuanta más fuerza ejercía, más se presionaba a mí.

-Eres demasiado caliente- Dice en un suspiro mordiendo mi oreja y luego una parte de mi cuello que me hace exclamar un último grito desesperada-Grita todo lo que quieras. Solo me provocas más.-Lloro. No puedo parar de llorar y morderme el labio intentando soportar todo esto.-Nadie nos escuchará hoy. Y tu príncipe azul no vendrá al rescate hoy- Dice y al segundo empieza a frotar sus partes contra mí. Ya no puedo más. Siento sus movimientos ya como si estuviera en otro lugar. Quiero perderme en mis pensamientos para no tener nunca el recuerdo de lo que está pasando. Escucho como sigue hablándome cerca del oído pero yo ya no le escucho. Me siento floja. Me siento perdida. Solo cierro los ojos y giro la cabeza a un lado sin ya contener las lágrimas. El con su rostro intenta girar el mío y creo que va a intentar besarme. Ya solo veo de manera borrosa por las lágrimas como mueve los labios cerca de mí.

-¡MARINETTE!

Pero de rente unos ojos esmeralda aparecen aclarar mi visión. Ya no siento presión. No sé cómo, pero estoy tendida en el suelo, temblando y sintiendo escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Tengo frío…

No…ya no…

Algo me arropa. Me siento cálida. Algo me rodea. Sea lo que sea, me siento bien…me siento como en casa. Aun con los ojos cerrados y los ojos acuosos me siento en paz y me acerco más hacia esa calidez que creía perdida. No puedo pensar más. Ya no más. Ya estoy. Ya todo estará bien.

-¿A-adrien?

.

.

.

 **Holaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **Antes que nada... NO ME MATÉIS POR FAVOR!**

 **¿Os están gustando los capítulos? Poco a poco va subiendo la temperatura en esta historia. Viene más desarrollo y muchos conflictos. Solo os digo que no os preocupéis ( a mi tampoco me gusta mucho Claude XD).**

 **Cada día me alegra más que os va interesando más mi historia a partir de los reviews. Mil gracias por favor y no dejéis de comentar para que pueda saber vuestra opinión e inspirarme cada día más.**

 **Soís muchos los que me seguís pero quiero intentad agradeceroslo,**

 ** _Agaeti du Evarinya_** -Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews en todos mis capítulos. Me encanta tu espontaniedad. ¿Yo? ¿Que quiero dejaros con la intriga? Para nada XD

 _ **Elbakheel**_ \- agradezco mucho tu sinceridad. Sigo tu adaptación para Miraculous de Beso a un angel. Leí esa historia hace tiempo en Wattpad y me encantó. Sigue actualizando. Temo que con el pov de Adrien se revelen demasiados detalles pero espero que lo compense y os guste como se da la trama.

 _ **Domino Blackburn**_ \- Me alegra que pienses eso de mi fic. La mayoría de las veces en mis fics intento ser lo más fiel posible a la personalidad de los portagonistas según la serie. Aunque para ser sincera, en este fanfic me estoy dejando llevar mucho por la imaginación.

 _ **Candela**_ \- Me encantan tus comentarios y me suben la autoestima con tu entusiasmo. Tranquila que pienso actualizar todos los días el fanfic o como mucho cada dos días. Ah, se me olvidaba, no te preocupes por Claude...tendrá su merecido ... (palabra de gato negro XD)

 _ **Deidydbz**_ \- No desesperés jaja. Intento actualizar siempre.

 _ **PokeMelon**_ \- Espero que te siente placentera la historia entre espera y espera.

 _ **Sra Grandchester** _ \- Sí, definitivamente tienes razón. El adrien de esta historia es muy apasionado...aunque todavía te queda lo mejor por ver. Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar :P

 ** _ParkJeBin1203_** \- Gracias por tu apoyo. Seguiré.

 _ **Milanh**_ \- Por supuesto que seguiré XD

 _ **KITSUNE TAKAHARI**_ \- Más que nervioso el pobre de Adrien estaba desesperado por encontrarla XD. Todavía no va a estar él tranquilo...

 _ **Dama de la suerte**_ \- ¡No te comas las uñas! Que aún queda rato para que te las acabes tan pronto.

 _ **laurenlmprincess** _ \- Gracias por tu apoyo en mis historias. Me alegra muchísimo ver tus comentarios. Cada vez que veo tu ususario me alegra, por que sé que te va gustando :D como ya dije en otra ocasión esta historia es un AU en el que no existen los miraculous y por tanto tampoco Tikki y Plagg por lo que ya habréis notado. ¿Acabarán juntos nuestra parejita? Sigue leyendo para descubrilo :P

 _ **vane18porras**_ \- Seguiré, por supuesto que sigo, ¿A qué te refieres con que no le dé tanto rodeo? XD

 _ **nagora(Guest)**_ \- Todas vamos a apoyar a Adien XD ! Claude si no recibe la paliza de Adrien se las verá con nosotras XD

 ** _Dayana (Guest)_** \- Muchas gracias ! Me alegra que te gusten los caps. Espero ver más comentarios tuyos.

 _ **Guest -**_ Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero seguir recibiendo más tuyos!

 **Después de esto, una servidora se despide un día más esperando que hoy no me odiéis demasiado por el cap. Prometo que se os compensará todo en futuras entradas. ¿Subiré la categoría del fanfic? Aún lo estoy reconsiderando, ¿que opináis?**

 **Nos vemos el próximo día,**

 **Cuidado con los akumas y...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera!**

 **Plagg, garras fuera!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

Siento que se me ha ido la vida en un suspiro.

Entré al edificio sin pensarlo dos veces y subí las escaleras del patio como un condenado jurando no contenerme esta vez contra Claude. Al estar a dos pasos del aula escuché leves gemidos y lamentos. Sentí mis piernas temblar al abrir la puerta de un porrazo de solo imaginar lo peor.

-¡MARINETTE!

...

No hay nadie a la vista al entrar y me confunde. Al girar el rostro me percato de la figura menuda de Marinette. Está sentada en su lugar de clase. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos en el escritorio. Se mueve levemente. Parece quejarse de algo. Pero está durmiendo. Solo está dormida junto a una libreta de química.

"Que alivio que no pasó nada" pienso. "Llegué a tiempo" digo pensándolo en voz alta tras un suspiro contenido después de la larga carrera realizada hasta el lugar. Mi alivio se ve suplantado por mi preocupación al acercarme esta vez a ella. Parece que su sueño no está siendo muy bueno. La noto inquieta e incluso me atrevería decir que un poco pálida

-¿Marinette? Marinette despierta… ¡Marinette!- Digo al final gritando un poco más preocupado de la cuenta al ver que no lograba despertarla con suavidad al principio acariciando un poco su cabeza, escondida entre sus brazos levemente.

Está temblando. Mi vena protectora me impide contenerme y me siento lentamente junto a ella en el banco. Intento incorporarla agarrando sus hombros y la coloco sobre mi pecho escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro. La abrazo con delicadeza. Apenas se mueve y creo que todavía sigue dormida pues aún escuche leves gemidos y lamentos de ella. Sea lo que sea que esté soñando no debe de ser nada agradable.

-Tranquila…todo estará bien…-Digo colocando de nuevo una de mis manos sobre su cabeza acariciando con suavidad sus cabellos y con la otra mano sosteniendo firmemente su cintura.-No estás sola…nunca te dejaré sola…- Le susurro con calma y alivio al oído para intentar calmarla mientras la siento temblar, pero cada menos-Estoy aquí para ti… **Siempre podrás contar conmigo…my princess…**

.

.

.

-¿A-Adrien?

Poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos. Todavía tengo cierto miedo a abrir los ojos. Pero al mismo tiempo siento que me encuentro demasiado a gusto como para abrirlos. La calidez que poco a poco me ha ido acogiendo se siente tan bien…No…no sé explicarlo…pero ojalá no se acabará nunca…

-¿Marinette?

-Mmm…

-Marinette despierta.

Vuelvo a la realidad. ¿Estaba soñando? Siento cierta pesadez a la hora de abrir los ojos. La luz que me llega al principio me molesta y quiero frotarme los ojos para abrirlos. Pero siento como he rozado algo al alzar mi mano o tan siquiera al moverla.

La calidez que creo haber sentido segundos antes de despertar en mi sueño aún no desaparece. Noto que estoy apoyada sobre algo… o más bien sobre alguien. Siento una caricia sobre mi cabeza, en mi cabello, que me estremece…era muy agradable. Alguien me tiene agarrada fuertemente sobre la cintura y tengo las manos colocadas sobre un firme pecho…

…

"¡UN MOMENTO, ¿QUÉEEE?!" me grito mentalmente al abrir los ojos esta vez con sorpresa.

Pero más grande es mi sorpresa al ver a quién tengo delante…y en qué posición estaba antes con él.

-¿A-A-Adrien?- No puedo evitar tartamudear.

Estamos frente a frente. No puedo pensar en nada más sino en que tengo al chico de mis sueños delante ¡y tan cerca de mí! Aún tengo las manos apoyadas sobre su pecho. Su respiración es acompasada y puedo sentir como sube y baja su pecho en la palma de mis manos. Solo he mirado por un instante mis manos para ahora estar mirándole fijamente a los ojos y él a mí. Su mirada es tan profunda, tan penetrante…Siento que me pierdo en un mar esmeralda al mismo tiempo que siento su aliento y su respiración contra mi rostro. Nuestras narices se separan por milímetros y me estremezco al recordar el por qué me sentía tan cálida y tan a gusto segundos antes de despertar o espabilar. Me tenía entre sus brazos firmemente agarrada y sin aflojar en ningún momento. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Siento como la sangre se acumula en mis mejillas, ¡Qué vergüenza!

Su mano ha bajado lentamente de la corona de mi cabeza terminando de acariciar mi cabello hasta posarla entre mi cuello y hombro, estremeciéndome. Quiero contener cerrar los ojos. Su tacto se siente demasiado bien. Agradezco tener el pelo suelo hoy. Pero la nota de preocupación que veo en su rostro me hace querer reaccionar…

-¿Qué…

Antes de querer preguntar algo, siento como la cercanía que antes me abrumaba y me acogía entre sus brazos desaparecía. Él se ha apartado. Por un lado me hace sentir aliviada porque al menos ya puedo respirar con normalidad. Pero al mismo tiempo deseo que me vuelva a tener entre sus brazos….Había soñado tantas veces con ello…que ahora que lo había tenido no quería dejar de vivirlo o sentirlo…

-Pe-perdón- Dice interrumpiendo mi pregunta y tras separarse un poco. Ha alzado las manos librándome de su agarre y ha apartado un poco la mirada, rascándose nerviosamente la nuca- E-es que n-no pude evitar acercarme a-a ti… ¡Digo! Quiero decir…al ver que estabas teniendo una pesadilla mientras dormías claro- Dice mirándome de perfil mientras aún permanecíamos los dos sentados en el banco.

-Entonces… ¿Todo fue un sueño?- Me digo a mí misma en voz alta.

-Eso parece-Dice el rubio a mi lado.

Yo había agachado la cabeza y no me di cuenta que había pensado aquello en voz alto y él me había escuchado. Al verle de vuelta noté una dulce sonrisa calmada en él. Nerviosa ante su apreciación, soy yo la que esta vez gira un poco el rostro para evitar que note el sonrojo que está volviendo surgir en mi rostro si es que había desparecido en algún momento.

-Es un alivio-Digo a pesar de todo con una pequeña sonrisa al sentirme en compañía de él precisamente tras ese escalofriante sueño, o más bien pesadilla.

Su grito llamándome lo sentí tan real en el sueño. Puede que no fuera real…pero me sentí bastante bien y feliz al soñar que él podría llegar a preocuparse tanto por mí…aunque solo fuera un sueño…

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Al decir esas palabras el chico a mi lado noto como ha apoyado una de sus manos sobre una de las mías en el filo del banco. Me estremezco ante su tacto, pero esta vez no me siento tan nerviosa…más bien…agradecida y aliviada.

-¡Sí!-Digo lo más sonriente que puedo y animada, girando mi mano y agarrando, en un acto de valentía por mi parte, su mano firmemente-Me siento mucho mejor, ¡Muchas gracias Adrien!

Noto un poco de sorpresa en su rostro, pero después veo como el corresponde mi sonrisa y aprieta también firmemente mi mano con la suya.

- **Siempre podrás contar conmigo…**

No sé si mi imaginación me ha hecho una mala pasada…pero por un momento me pareció que el rubio iba a decir algo más…Dudo de lo qué decir o qué pensar, pero él parece querer desviar su mirada a otro lado y veo que mira hacia mi escritorio. Nuestro contacto vuelve a desaparecer al coger él con su mano mi libreta de química.

-Veo que estás con química… ¿cómo lo llevas?- Dice pasando de una hoja a otra viendo fórmulas.

No es hasta ahora que soy consciente de lo que me había pasado de verdad. Había acabado de limpiar el aula antes sin problemas ni distracciones, pero en lugar de volver a casa para estudiar me decidí a quedarme finalmente en el aula para repasar en caso de que quisiera consultar algún libro de ayuda en la biblioteca. Estaba tan bloqueada y cansada de todo el día que al final me había quedado durmiendo apoyada en el escritorio.

-Peor que mal- Admito con la cabeza entre mis manos apoyándome con los codos sobre el escritorio mientras lo veo mirar interesado la libreta.-No se me queda ni una sola fórmula y tenemos el examen a la vuelta de la esquina.

Escucho una pequeña sonrisa de su parte mientras el sigue con la mirada atenta sobre esas dichosas fórmulas. Me quedo extrañada ante su actitud.

-Si tanto se te dificultan, si quieres, puedo ayudarte a estudiar- Dice para después voltearse de nuevo hacia mí- La química no es un problema para mí después de todo- Dice cerrando la libreta y extendiéndola hacia mí para que yo la tomara.

-¿E-enserio?- Pregunto sorprendida.

-Claro. No tengo problema en ayudarte. Cuando todos tenemos algún problema en clase tú eres siempre la primera en ayudarnos en todo. Ahora es mi turno de ayudarte yo a ti- Dice resuelto con una sonrisa y guió ándome un ojo con el pulgar en alto.

Aprieto fuertemente la libreta contra mi pecho por contener el grito de fan-girl que quiero soltar de la alegría. ¿Enserio Adrien va a ayudarme con química? Esto debía de ser otro sueño, porque suena demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

-Claro…eso si tú quieres…No quiero obligarte a….

-¡No!-Grito frenética ante la posibilidad de que él crea que yo no quiero. Veo que me ve con sorpresa ante mi reacción e intento corregirme, muerta de la vergüenza por mi reacción de antes-No es que no quiera…No es eso…Pero…no quiero ser una molestia…si tú tienes algo después o…-Digo ya casi divagando.

-¡No!- Ahora soy yo la que lo ve confusa ante su reacción y grito sorpresivo- Digo…no eres una molestia…tú…nunca lo serías…-No puedo evitar que mi corazón pegue un pequeño saltito de sorpresa y alegría ante sus palabras- ¡No! Digo…bueno...yo… no tengo nada hoy en la tarde… así que…no me molestaría para nada…-Dice al final con una pequeña sonrisa tímida que siento que yo también llevo pegada al rostro.

Por un minuto se da un corto silencio entre nosotros…pero no resulta incómodo…sino todo lo contrario. Con más confianza entre nosotros me sitúo bien en mi asiento, abro la libreta por una página que se me dificulta y tomo lápiz y goma antes de mirarlo de vuelta.

-Entonces estoy en tus manos sensei- Digo a modo de broma entre risas junto a él.

Después el me mira con una cara de desafío que me hizo reír levemente mientras el empezaba a señalar algunas cosas en la libreta. Parecía un niño dispuesto a ganar un juego y ese lado más libre y relajado de él me termina por conquistar. Solo lo he visto así de confiado a veces con Nino y me hace sentir especial que pueda sentirse igual de relajado y cómodo conmigo. Quizás Alya tenía razón y debía confesarle mis sentimientos, pero ahora mismo dejo esa idea a un lado para centrarme y disfrutar del momento en compañía de él.

Lo que yo no llegaría a saber nunca es que mi pesadilla estuvo a punto de hacerse realidad de no haber sido por el rubio, puesto que ahora una sombra se alejaba con lentitud por los pasillos de la escuela tras contemplar la escena acontecida en el interior del aula. Era una figura pelicastaña y ojiazul.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros !**

 **Espero que os haya sorprendido y gustado este capítulo. Le he tomado especial cariño a esta historia por todos los comentarios que me estáis mandando y os lo agradezco muchísimo. Estos dos días no he podido subirlo porque estaba de exámenes, pero ya sabéis que siempre intento actualizarla cada día, así que no desesperéis.**

 **¿Qué sucederá entre nuestra parejita? ¿Adrien le hablará sobre sus sentimientos y sobre Calude? ¿Marinette se le confesará? ¿Qué planea de verdad Claude?**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima entrada; cuidado con los akumas y ...**

 **Tikki, putnos fuera !**

 **Plagg, garras fuera !**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

No sé cómo he sobrevivido a esta tarde a su lado.

Me sentí muy bien al tenerla entre mis brazos al principio. Pero si ya me encontraba bien entonces, cuando dijo mi nombre en sueños…mi mente se quedó en blanco o en un mundo astral. Poco a poco se fue moviendo e incorporando en su sitio mientras se iba despertando ante mi llamado.

Su cálido respirar contra mi cuello me estremecía hasta tal punto de sentir mi propia respiración errática. Lo peor fue cuando ella se reincorporó de repente y acabamos frente a frente.

Esas profundas cuencas azul celeste fueron como mirar el cielo y flotar en él. Me pareció ver que hasta tenían su propio brillo y fulgor cegándome y maravillándome. No quería apartarme y ni alejarme ni un solo centímetro de ella. Por un instante no temí que sintiera mi corazón acelerado por ella en la palma de sus manos que reposaban sobre mi pecho mientras la apretaba firmemente por la cintura. Nuestras narices apenas se rozaban y eso solo me tentaba a aumentar nuestra cercanía y probar aquellos labios que me parecían en ese instante tan tentadores. No podía evitar imaginar cómo sabrían o qué sensación me causaría al entrar más en contacto con ella. Pero temía asustarla con mi valentía.

La sensación estaba poco a poco superándome y en un acto de cobardía, viendo como ella empezaba a temblar levemente entre mis brazos, que aparecía un leve sonrojo en su rostro y que intentaba decirme algo, de forma entrecortada, me aparté de ella rápidamente, aunque con pesar, disculpándome lo mejor que pude, lleno de nervios ante la situación anterior. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Pretendía intimidarla? Pues lo estaba consiguiendo…o eso, al menos, es lo que pensaba.

No sabía cómo actuar frente a ella y su sonrisa dulce y agradecida solo provocaba que se movieran más mariposas en mi estómago. ¿Cómo podía tener una sonrisa tan bonita sin ser un pecado mostrarla? No. Definitivamente no dejaría que nadie le pusiera la mano encima e hiciera desaparecer esa bella sonrisa de su rostro…y mucho menos Claude.

Me causó cierta gracia su inocencia al no ser consciente, al principio, de que lo que ella creía haber vivido, era solo una pesadilla, de la cual, por cierto, nunca me comentó de que trató. Pero al menos me conformaba con el hecho de verla contenta y alegre; sin preocuparse con aquello que fuera lo que fuera le hubiera provocado tanto dolor, miedo y angustia en sueños.

Sin siquiera proponérmelo en cierto momento se me escaparon aquellas palabras que le susurré aún ella inconsciente… Pero no fui capaz de completar mi frase. En lo más profundo de mi mente, de mi corazón y mi alma ella siempre sería **My princess** …Y aunque yo no fuera su alma gemela o su príncipe azul, sí seré el fiel y leal caballero que guarde por ella. Prefería callar a perderla. Ya encontraría el momento idóneo para decirle algún día mis sentimientos… si es que se daba la situación o me volvía lo suficientemente valiente para ello.

Me maravilló ver el brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos al proponerle ayudarla en química. De haberlo sabido antes, me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo mucho antes.

Llevamos desde entonces más de dos o tres horas en la escuela. Y han sido las horas mejor aprovechadas de mi vida. Nunca pensé que disfrutaría tanto los pocos ratos libres que me concedía Nathalie. Siempre los pasaba solo o bien en mi habitación, paseando por las calles viendo la vida de otros pasar, o incluso yendo al cine y viendo historias con las que me maravillaba y que yo nunca viviría. Por primera vez en mi vida, siento que estoy viviendo mi propia vida; siento que soy el protagonista de mi propia historia o pelicular o que soy un viandante más en la calle y no un simple observador. Junto a ella, me siento más libre de lo que nunca lo he estado en mi vida. No estoy encerrado en la jaula de oro que era mi hogar y mi vida entera… sino que me siento libre como un pájaro que ha tomado por fin el vuelo y se pierde en un profundo cielo azul…tan profundo…como sus ojos.

Cada sonrisa alegre al resolver cada fórmula era nueva y diferente. Cada una era una pequeña joya que iba guardando en lo más profundo de mi mente, formando un tesoro de recuerdos, que nada, ni nadie me robaría. En ciertas ocasiones he tenido la ocasión de rozar su mano con la mía al pasar una página, pasarnos el lápiz o señalándole algo con atención en la libreta. Anhelaba que me pidiera explicarle cada una de sus dudas, porque eso me permitía acercarme un poco más a su lado para intentar explicarlo. Pude llegar a sentir en alguna ocasión su aliento y respiración…estremeciéndome…y deseando tener más contacto con ella de lo explícitamente necesario; tal y como estuvimos ambos al ella recobrar el sueño.

-¡Oh Dios! Se me ha hecho tarde.

-¿Qué?- Digo despertando de mi ensoñación mientras la contemplaba intentando averiguar la siguiente fórmula que le había planteado.

-Adrien…Son casi las ocho de la tarde- Dice un poco apurada y sorprendida también ante mi confusión mientras la veo empezando a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Ya son las ocho?- Digo aún más sorprendido girando mi muñeca para comprobar la hora en mi reloj de pulsera. Tenía razón. Ya iban a dar las ocho y ninguno se había percatado del tiempo que llevaban estudiando.

-Debería de haber regresado hace tiempo a la panadería. Mis padres estarán preocupados por mí- Dice colocándose la mochila a sus espaldas dispuesta a partir- Tengo que irme Adrien- Junta las palmas de sus manos como si fuese a hacer una oración y se inclina hacia mí ya de pie desde el pasillo- Muchas gracias de nuevo por la ayuda. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- Vuelve a erguirse y coloca sus manos tras su espalda y me sonríe; una nueva sonrisa que guardar en mi cofre de los recuerdos- Te prometo que te lo compensaré y…

-No hace falta Marinette-Digo incorporándome también del asiento y caminando por el pasillo hasta situarme a su lado. No quería perder la poca distancia que había ganado con ella en tan solo una tarde. No quería separarme de ella.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-No… te equivocas-Dice ahora ella dando un paso hacia mí y tomando por sorpresa mis manos con las suyas- No tenías por qué y lo has hecho. Sé que me has dicho que estabas en tu tiempo libre, pero con más razón lo creo- Aquellas palabras me descolocaron, ¿cómo?- Sé…bueno…-Dice evitando levemente mi mirada para voltearse con las manos en la espalda hasta yo quedar a sus espaldas- Sé que sueles tener muchas actividades o deberes fuera de la escuela que no te dejan el tiempo libre que tu desearías tener…No…no pienses mal… Lo escucho mucho de Alya y Nino cuando hablamos…Y…me preocupa haber abarcado todo tu tiempo libre cuando podrías haberlo disfrutado haciendo otra cosa que más te gusta cuando no tienes ocasión de hacerlo…

Esta chica va a matarme. Definitivamente es un ángel caído del cielo que me han mandado solo para mí. Es demasiado perfecto para ser real. Ha volteado el rostro con una clara expresión de comprensión y pena que me conmueve, pero que a la vez resulta… demasiado… irresistible. Diablos.

-No desearía estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera este.

No me contuve. Lo deje escapar. Sonó tan natural que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí y me pregunto si se ha percatado de lo que realmente significan esas palabras. De un significado ya no tan oculto. No puedo evitar una sonrisa tonta y boba al contemplar cierta sorpresa en el rostro de ella ante mi respuesta. Creo ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas y quiero pensar que lo he provocado yo en el buen sentido y no porque no me haya entendido, se sienta azorada o le desagrade. Pero deshago ese último pensamiento de mi mente al recordar sus palabras y preocupación de antes. Quizás después de todo, no le sea tan indiferente como yo creía en un principio. Quizás aún tenía una oportunidad. No debía desaprovecharla.

-Gracias a ti…por preocuparte por mí, Marinette. No mucha gente se toma la molestia de pensar en cómo me siento o me entiende.-Alzo la mirada con firmeza hacia ella. Muy en el fondo quiero que me entienda. Quiero que mis palabras le lleguen como las suyas lo hacen conmigo- Creo…sinceramente… que eres de las únicas, por no decir la única, que de verdad se ha preocupado sinceramente por mí sin ningún interés de por medio. Soy yo quien debe agradecerte… por todo. Fuiste mi primera amiga aquí en la escuela y no me arrepiento de haber querido arreglar las cosas contigo el primer día tras lo sucedido con Chloe. Gracias por ser tú, Marinette.

La adrenalina me está envalentonando demasiado. Todas las emociones del día desean salir a flote a la superficie y son tan incontenibles como una bomba nuclear. Me siento tranquilo, pero a la vez, me resulta imposible, a estas alturas, apartar la mirada de ella y evitar el temblor en mis puños, fuertemente cerrados a ambos costados de mi cuerpo.

-A-Adrien…

-¿Sí? –Respondo notando ya no tanta seguridad en mí mismo en mi voz.

-¿Puede hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime- Le respondo lo más tranquilo que puedo mientras veo como duda entre agachar su rostro escondiéndolo de mi vista y torturándome de nerviosismo por ello, o mirarme a los ojos. Finalmente azul celeste y esmeralda se encuentran y siento un escalofrío que recorre toda mi espalda antes de que ella termine de formular su pregunta.

-¿Por qué has venido a la escuela en la tarde?

Sé lo que esa pregunta implica y siento mi sangre correr acelerada en busca de una respuesta creíble. No podía decir que iba a la biblioteca a estudiar porque al estar toda la tarde junto a ella había demostrado claramente que ya estaba suficientemente preparado para las pruebas; no podía decirle que tenía prácticas porque había pasado toda la tarde con ella sin interrupción, no llevaba el mono de práctica y ella se conocía los horarios al ir a hacer el servicio por las tardes seguro; no podía decirle que iba a la biblioteca a preparar un trabajo porque no teníamos tareas; no podía decirle que había ido a clase a recoger una libreta ¡porque no había ido a clase en la mañana tampoco! Diablos. Y tampoco podía decirle que había ido a clase tras una sesión de fotos como un condenado porque estaba preocupado por ella, porque la quería y tenía miedo de que algo le sucediera por Claude.

Dios… ¡¿En qué lio me he metido?!

-Emm…bueno…yo…-No sé qué decir por primera vez. Me ha pillado con las manos en la masa. ¿Qué digo? ¡¿Qué hago?! Me rasco inconscientemente la nuca nuevamente nervioso- Yo… yo solo…

Inmune a la capacidad de producir palabra alguna, y al ver toda vía, la expresión llena de duda y misterio en el rostro de la chica de mis sueños, solo puedo suspirar resignado. ¿Qué remedio me queda? ¿Qué salida me queda? ¿Así acaba todo? No voy a poder decir, simplemente, que había ido porque estaba preocupado por ella. Lo más normal es que me pidiera explicaciones y no deseaba contarle lo de Claude e incomodarla; más aún, por el hecho, de que era por mí y por mis sentimientos por ella, que ella está bajo la mira del ojiazul. Intento pensar en otra alternativa…otra manera…no deseo que lo sepa aún…no en esta situación…no cuando Claude puede aprovecharse de ella ante la posibilidad de que ella misma sea la que me aleje de su persona. Su rechazo o incluso su miedo y preocupación por mí sería mucho peor que vivir en la más oscura soledad mil años más en mi permanente jaula de oro…o incluso el continuo rechazo e ignorancia de mi padre… ¿Habría otra solución?

Pase lo que pase. No me arrepentiré de nada. Y aún en las sombras… me convertiré en la sombra de esa chica que irradiaba luz por si sola. Era mi estrella en el firmamento en la noche más oscura.

-Yo… Tenía que decirte algo… Marinette…

No puedo distinguir expresión alguna en su rostro. Estoy tan nervioso que no puedo pensar en nada más…

-T…

.

.

.

 **Holaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **¿Queríais algo dulce? Pues os voy a dejar con este nuevo capítulo con la miel entre los labios. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí XD**

 **Procuraré subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible. Espero vuestros reviews impaciente y super emocionada.**

 **Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo.**

 **Nos vemos en una próxima entrada; cuidado con los akumas y...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera!**

 **Plagg, garras fuera!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

-Te-Te… Te quería pedir más bien un favor…

-Dime…

El nerviosismo repentino de Adrien ante mi última pregunta me está empezando a preocupar.

-No-no te preocupes. Quise contártelo también ayer pero no se dio la ocasión y ya vas tarde. No quiero hacerte esperar. Ya te lo contaré en otra ocasión…

-No por favor. No es ninguna molestia. Si necesitas algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte dímelo. Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mí.

-Ya te dije que no es molestia- Dijo él tímidamente- Además ayer te prometí también que intentaría venir en las tardes a ayudarte con el aseo. No es justo que siempre tengas que encargarte tú de esta tarea.

-No es molestia- Repliqué con un mohín.

-No pongas esa cara Marinette. Eres demasiado buena e inocente- Dijo con tono de burla entre risas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunté más bien reclamando con falsa molestia y entre risas.

-Nada, nada. A veces agradezco que lo seas tanto…

¿Eh? Eso último me desconcierta. Pero lo que más me intimida es que con total naturalidad pasa uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi hombro y empezamos a caminar hacia la salida. Me siento un poco cortada ante la muestra clara de confianza del rubio, pero al mismo tiempo me siento feliz. Estoy avanzando en mi trato con Adrien. ¿Quién me iba a decir hace meses que sería capaz de mantener una conversación fluida con él, sin tartamudear, y entre bromas?

Me aseguro de cerrar el aula acompañada de Adrien a un lado. Se ofrece a acompañarme y a llevar mis cosas. Intento resistirme a ello pero el niego y con una de sus sonrisas de revista me deja paralizada e incapaz de poder replicarle nada más mientras se dirige hacia las escaleras del patio y yo le sigo a paso ligero. Noto que agacha un poco la cabeza y cierto tono en su rostro. Ayer también lo noté cuando estuvimos hablando. ¿Será que de verdad tenía fiebre o se estaba enfermando? Eso me preocupa.

-¿Adrien…-Espero a que me mire a la cara para preguntarle- te encuentras bien? Desde ayer te noto un poco raro… No estarás enfermo, ¿no?

-Descuida no es nada. Me encuentro perfectamente- Dice desviando un poco la mirada, de mí hacia la puerta de entrada de la escuela, mientras terminamos de bajar las escaleras.

-Con estas temperaturas tan altas no sería extraño pillar un enfriamiento. Por eso…

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Mari. Pero de verdad que no es nada lo que me pasa…

Siento un vuelco en el estómago al notar que de nuevo me ha llamado por ese diminutivo. Estoy a gusto y pasando un buen rato con él. No podría haber esperado más de esta tarde. Aunque el tono con el que ha dicho sus últimas palabras me deja algo que poder entrever. Algo de verdad lo está preocupando…

-¿Estás preocupado por algo verdad?

Una vez al final de las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela él se ha parado. Me mira fijamente levemente asombrado mientras yo estoy dos escalones por encima de él.

-¿Cómo lo has…

-Tu ojos…bueno…yo…-No sé ni cómo expresárselo y me da cierta vergüenza… ¿Había dado en el clavo sin proponérmelo?- Cuando hablas con Nino muchas veces sobre algún problema con tu padre, siempre intentas sonreír para no mostrar tu preocupación a los demás. Pero tus ojos se ven tristes. Hace un momento me pareció…que tenías el mismo rostro que pones entonces… cuando algo de verdad te preocupa…

-Bueno…yo… la verdad es que…

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu padre?

-¡No! De hecho las cosas van muy bien ahora con mi padre desde hace tiempo…

-Entonces… ¿Tiene que ver con lo que querías contarme antes?

Noto cierta incomodidad en su mirada al preguntar aquello. Definitivamente era aquello. Pero parece que aún no se siente lo suficientemente cómodo conmigo como para contármelo.

-Perdón. No debí preguntarte por…

-¡No! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.-Frena él mis palabras nervioso.- De hecho, tienes razón. Del asunto del que quiero hablar contigo es lo que me tiene preocupado. El problema es que no sé cómo planteártelo. No es que no quiera o no confíe en ti. Confío en ti ante todo. No se trata de confianza o de ti…sino de mí…

-Es…es importante para ti… ¿No?

-Sí…Es…es algo importante…Más importante de hasta lo que yo mismo creo es posible…

Inevitablemente no puedo evitar pensar en la discusión de Claude y Adrien del viernes. ¿Querría hablar conmigo sobre ese día? ¿Sobre la pelea con Claude? O… ¿querría hablar sobre la persona a quién se refería el castaño? ¿Querría que la ayudara con esa persona? Sé que ahora mismo estoy en el papel de amiga y compañera. Quiero lo mejor para él. Me lo prometí a mí misma. Pero a pesar de ello, con todos los ratos pasados estos dos últimos días, no puedo evitar sentirme mal. Intento alzar la cabeza con entereza y darle mi mejor sonrisa.

Suspiro largamente. El de verdad que parece preocupado. No quiero verle con esa expresión de congoja y pesar cuando hace solo unos minutos estábamos los dos juntos contentos y entre bromas dentro del aula. Bajo uno de los peldaños de las escaleras donde estoy situada y aprovecho la altura.

He cometido un acto valiente pero no me arrepiento. Le he besado en la mejilla suave y rápidamente mientras cojo mi maletín de entre sus manos en un movimiento discreto. Termino de bajar las escaleras y me coloco frente a él de espaldas. Todavía siento el tacto cálido de mis labios y quiero acariciarlos para saber si ha sido real o no. Su piel era tan suave. Pero a la vez contengo mis ganas de tocar mis labios agarrando fuertemente el mago de mi maletín entre mis manos tras mi espalda.

-Cuando te sientas cómodo. Cuéntamelo, ¿sí? No quiero presionarte a contármelo aunque me preocupa verte así de alicaído. Así que mientras tanto, sigue portando tu ánimo y sonrisa de siempre, ¿vale?- Dije al final girando levemente el rostro para verlo de perfil.

Su rostro de sorpresa y su mano en alto sin saber que decir ante mi acto atrevido me alegro y me hizo reír levemente. Creo que era la primera vez que me daba el lujo de ver la cara de estupefacción y nervios por parte del él. Normalmente soy yo la que está en esa situación.

-Yo…

-¿Sí?

-Mañana… ¿mañana podrías esperarme tras las prácticas de esgrima?-Dice tan rápidamente que al principio me cuesta entender con claridad el significado de sus palabras. Mi sonrojo es automático.

-¿Qué?-Digo de manera inaudible volviendo a mi típico nerviosismo y perdiendo toda la valentía obtenida segundos antes. El parece que me ha oído pero me contesta rápidamente antes de que yo empiece a desvariar en mi paraíso de nombre "Agreste".

-Yo…bueno…verás… Quiero… quiero seguir… ayudándote con el temario de química…Si…eso.. Si tú quieres claro. No sé si me daría tiempo a ayudarte con el aseo pero al menos puedo ayudarte con eso cuando acabe mis prácticas. No tengo nada después de ello. Y…bueno… podría…Más bien quiero…quiero hablarte sobre aquello que no he podido decirte hasta ahora…-Dice esto último mirándome ya menos nervioso y de manera fija. Me estremezco ante lo profundo y penétrate de su mirada. Me siento vulnerable frente a él- De verdad que es importante y necesito contártelo.

Se forma un silencio incómodo silencio entre ambos en el que ninguno parece querer o poder decir nada.

-Yo…Claro…No…no sería una molestia…Al contrario… -Digo a duras penas.

No quiero perder la oportunidad de pasar otra tarde con él. Desde que voy a hacer el aseo y veo las prácticas de esgrima, siempre me he imaginado como sería encontrarme con él, los dos solos, después de las clases o las prácticas; el cómo sería confesarle mis sentimientos… Sería un momento perfecto. Aunque en esta situación no tengo muy claro qué pensar, con todo lo de Claude y la persona que él aprecia de por medio. ¿Qué oportunidad tendría?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunta él ahora desconcertado ante mi respuesta inconclusa.

-Eh yo… Sí, claro, por supuesto. Nos vemos mañana en clases y después de tu práctica te espero en el aula. ¡Nos vemos! –Digo nerviosa y rápidamente, dándome cuenta de a donde se dirigían mis pensamientos sobre confesarle mis sentimientos, y echando a correr hacia casa.

No me dio tiempo a escuchar como intentaba despedirse cuando empecé a correr sin mirar atrás. Sentía mi cabeza retumbar y mi corazón agitarse como loco.

Me sentía más roja que un tomate. Por un momento demasiado idílico había pensado que sería como una especie de ¿cita? Pero… entonces… ¿qué ha sido lo de esta tarde? ¡AAgH! ¡Mi cabeza va a estallar!

De repente, segundos antes de llegar a la esquina donde vivía, me percato de un detalle. Lo he dejado solo en la puerta de la escuela. Y no sé, ni siquiera, si irían a recogerle o tendría que regresar solo hasta casa por mí.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos o en lo que había hecho, vuelvo sobre mis pasos hacia la escuela de nuevo. ¿Seguirá todavía allí o se habrá marchado? Me siento mal por haberlo dejado solo. Se está haciendo tarde, y sé que después recibiré si o si una reprimenda de mis padres. Pero no importa. Me prioridad antes de girar la esquina de la escuela es chico rubio de ojos esmeralda que me quita la razón y el aliento…

.

.

.

¿Lo he hecho? ¿Acabo de pedirle quedarse después de clases conmigo? Más importante, ¿acabo de pedirle quedar no por estudiar química, sino para confesarle mis sentimientos? Y lo mejor de todo, ¿ella acaba de aceptar esperarme tras las prácticas de esgrima?

Si su sonrisa, después de salir del aula, y su beso en la mejilla me han dejado en shock, ahora mismo, solo, ante la puerta de entrada de la escuela, me siento flotando en una realidad alterna. ¿Desde cuándo tengo yo buena suerte? Me palmo inconscientemente la mejilla y rememoro la suave y cálida sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel. Me siento como un loco desquiciado…como un maldito con suerte y ganas de gritar…

-¡Síii! –Grito sin contención con las manos alzadas al aire y encogiéndolas en puños.

Me apoyo sobre los escalones de la escuela. No me he dado cuenta del momento en el que la chica ha partido puesto que sé llegaba con prisas a su hogar. Me hubiera gustado acompañarla al menos. Pero al menos tenía el consuelo que vivía enfrente de la escuela. No tendría mucho riesgo al cruzar la calle ella sola. De tenerla ahora mismo frente a mí no sería capaz de contenerme a besarla por más tiempo. Rememoro ese dulce sonrojo que me ha permitido ver en su rostro al pedirle quedar de nuevo con ella mañana. Esta vez será la definitiva. Me aseguraré de que sea perfecto. Ella lo merece. No me separaré de ella. Esa chica era increíble. Era…era…

-Va a volverme loco- Digo en un susurro mientras miro al cielo embobado con una tonta sonrisa.

Me incorporo mucho más relajado y tranquilo que en la mañana y me giro para comenzar mi camino a casa.

-¡Oh! Tienes mucha razón amigo…Esa chica volvería loco a cualquiera…

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Esa voz…

-Incluyéndome a mí también, claro- Finaliza su frase con sorna el castaño a mis espaldas.

Toda la calma y tranquilidad que pensaba tenía se volatiliza en cuestión de segundos. Saco las manos de los bolsillos, donde antes las tenía de forma despreocupada. Ahora las tengo tensas y formando dos puños.

-Claude…

-¡Valla! Buen día Adrien, ¿o debería decir buenas noches ya más bien? –Dice a modo de burla mientras se hace el tonto mirando al cielo con un dedo en el mentón a modo de adivinar la hora.

-Déjate de estupideces, ¿qué haces aquí?-Contesto secamente volteándome y colocándome cara a cara hacia él.

-Bueno… Yo solo venía a visitar unos libros a la biblioteca, puesto que "alguien" me golpeó el otro día "inocentemente" y he faltado dos días a la escuela en época de exámenes…Pero… ¡¿Quién me iba a decir a mí la dulce sorpresita que me encontraría en vuestra aula al querer hacer una "pequeña" visita a nuestra querida compañera Marinette?! Os veíais tan tiernos los dos juntitos. Tú la arropabas…ella dormía en tus brazos sin saberlo… y luego estudiasteis, hablasteis y reísteis juntos por horas. Parecía una auténtica escena de película- Decía con ironía.- Es una pena que ella pase sola todas las tardes en la escuela haciendo el aseo de vuestra clase, ¿no te parece injusto? Yo pretendía hacerle compañía hoy…Una "muy buena compañía"…pero veo que tú llegaste antes esta vez.

-Aléjate de ella…

-He de admitir que me sorprende verte actuar ahora tan rápido y acertado Agreste…

-¡He dicho que te alejes de ella! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Tengo ganas de ver como intentas impedírmelo…

 _Dos lobos se enfrentarían hoy con uñas y dientes; uno de ojos esmeralda y otro ojiazul… ¿Qué resultará de esta contienda?_

.

.

.

 **Holaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **¿Impresinados por como va el fanfic? Os recuerdo que iba a ser en un principio un one-shot que me resultó muy extenso. Ya queda poco para el desenlace. ¿Qué esperáis que pase? ¿Una confesión fructífera? ¿Una pelea épica entre Claude y Adrien?**

 **Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews y perspectivas sobre este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Siento mucho el retraso últimamente por trabajos de la facultad pero espero compensároslo con otras historias en las que estoy trabajando. Visitad mi perfil para más historias mías que espero que os gusten tanto como esta.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima entrada; cuidado con los akumas y...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera!**

 **Plagg, garras fuera!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

-Aléjate de ella…

-He de admitir que me sorprende verte actuar ahora tan rápido y acertado Agreste…

-¡He dicho que te alejes de ella! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Tengo ganas de ver como intentas impedírmelo…

Las palabras que llegué a captar antes de asomarme a la esquina de la escuela se estremecieron por el tono amenazante que ambos empleaban.

Quiero ir y detener lo que sé que será una futura pelea entre esos dos chicos que ahora veo escondidas. Puede que al final escuchar conversaciones tensas de ellos dos se vuelva una mala costumbre. Me carcome en estos momentos mucho más la intriga sobre la persona sobre la que se están peleando. ¿A quién quiere defender Adrien con tanto ahínco?

Al mismo tiempo me retengo porque tengo miedo. El ver la sonrisa burlona de Claude solo hace que recuerde mi pesadilla de la tarde; pesadilla que gracias al cielo fue interrumpida por Adrien tanto en mis sueños como en la realidad. Si llegara a quedarme de verdad en una situación así en la realidad con Claude…definitivamente sería peor que una pesadilla. Sé que es muy insistente conmigo, pero… ¿sería capaz de llegar a esos extremos? Definitivamente no lo conozco lo suficiente para tener una respuesta segura a ello.

-No estoy jugando Claude y estás jugando con mi paciencia.

-Yo tampoco estoy jugando. Aunque he de admitir que me encanta verte así de irritado por una chica. No cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de ver irritado al gran Adrien Agreste, el chico bueno y admirado por todos; y mucho más ser el que provoca esa irritación. Me siento poderoso en cierta medida al saber que soy yo el que puede provocarte así- Dice entre risas y mofas el castaño.

Me quedé en shock al ver la escena de después. Adrien sin vacilar, y sin darle tiempo a Claude para esquivarlo, lo golpeó de un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, haciendo que el castaño caminara levemente hacia atrás por el efecto del golpe. Yo solté mi maleta que cayó al suelo. Tapé mi boca para contener la exclamación de sorpresa por mi parte.

No podía pegarle. No porque no se lo mereciera. Se había librado por poco de seguro por lo del viernes. Si se metía en otra pelea y alguien le delataba, se meterá en problemas. ¡Podría hacerse daño! No quiero que resulte herido. Y en el peor de los casos…Su padre… su padre podría…man-mandarle que… ¡Dejará de ir a la escuela! ¡NO! Por favor… eso no…

-Para…por favor…Adrien…-Susurro al viento mientras una lágrima corre por mi mejilla de forma fugaz.

Solo de imaginármelo herido o no volver a verle… Me dan igual ahora mis cosas tiradas por el suelo o el que me juzguen por haberles escuchado…Debo detenerles…Debo hacer algo…

Pero antes de dar el primer paso para asomarme del todo por la esquina veo como Adrien, en lugar de golpearlo como antes, esta vez lo amarra del cuello de la camisa con firmeza. Desde mi posición solo logro ver las espaldas del rubio y la sonrisa cínica del castaño. Aunque logro vislumbrar también cierta molestia por parte del último en su expresión.

-Las personas no son tus malditas piezas de juego. La vida no es un juego y TÚ no puedes jugar como te da la gana con las personas. No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya. ¿Qué pretendes? ¡¿Qué buscabas con ese maldito mensaje?! ¿Querías provocarme? ¡Pues lo has conseguido!

Para cuando Adrien va a lanzarle un segundo golpe, es ahora Claude quién le golpea el rostro haciendo que el rubio retroceda sobre sus pasos. No logro ver el rostro de Adrien, pero me estremezco al escuchar un quejido de su parte. Mientras habíamos estado estudiando me percaté de su labio levemente partido por un lado. Apenas era apreciable si no te acercabas lo suficiente. De seguro que en sus sesiones de fotos, aquella marca con el maquillaje no se notaría. Pero el golpe de ahora…

-Eres una nenaza- Responde con desdén el castaño.- Si tanto te importa ella, ¿por qué no se lo confiesas de una vez? Yo no estoy jugando Agreste. Hace tiempo que he dejado de hacerlo… y más con ella. Esa chica lo vale. Y si tú no das un solo paso por intentarlo, yo no pienso quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como no aceptas sus sentimientos. Yo puedo darle lo que tú no…

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Grita el rubio exasperado y arto de las palabras del otro.

-¿Es que acaso aún no te has dado cuenta? De verdad que eres un completo cegato…

-¡CALLATE O TE…

-Esa chica está loca por ti…

El silencio se da de repente. Así que es cierto…Adrien quiere o ama a otra persona…Y parece que es correspondido aunque él no lo sabía…Me alegro mucho por él…Pero no puedo evitar sentir que algo se ha roto por completo en mi interior. Si antes estaba tapando mi boca ante un grito de pavor, ahora es para contener un grito pero de llanto y dolor. No debería de estar viendo esto…No debo…

-En otra situación me reiría de tu cara. Pero creo que ahora le debes un par de explicaciones a cierta chica…

-¿A qué te…

-¡Marinette! ¿Puedes salir de tu escondite? Sé que estás en la esquina…Sal.

¡¿QUÉ?!

Oh no.

Oh no…

Oh no, no…

Oh no, no, no…

¡NO!

Esto no puede estar pasándome. ¡Debe de ser otra pesadilla! ¿Es un sueño no? Es eso, sí. Debe de ser eso. Estoy todavía en el aula durmiendo junto a mis estúpidos apuntes de química. En cualquier momento voy a despertar de nuevo… No, no, no, no…No puede estar pasándome esto de verdad…

Desde su posición veo que Claude mira fijamente hacia mi dirección. No… No es un sueño. Esto es muy real… Y es una auténtica pesadilla. No sé si extrañarme o preocuparme ante la clara y pacífica expresión del castaño. Parece como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima al verme asomarme por la esquina de la escuela desde la cual he presenciado toda su escena.

-¿Ma-Marinette?

El que Adrien me llame por mi nombre de aquella manera solo me estremeció la piel y aceleró los latidos de mi corazón. Definitivamente no debí de haber escuchado esa conversación. Quizás era de eso de lo que quería hablarme él mañana como ya me temí. Él tiene a alguien especial…y tal vez quiere que le ayude con esa persona puesto que soy su amiga… Solo…una amiga…

Él me mira con sorpresa al girarse hacia mí. Yo no sé cómo enfrentarlo. Pensé que cuando llegara el momento de que llegara otra persona a su vida yo lo aceptaría por el bien de su felicidad. Pero no puedo. Quizás es que aún no estoy lista. Aún no quiero separarme de él. Aún no quiero rendirme cuando apenas estoy empezando a conocer al verdadero Adrien. Le amo. Y esto duele… duele mucho… y duele aún más cuando veo como me mira con preocupación o ¿pena?

-Marinette…Yo…

-Lo siento… Pensé que regresarías solo a casa y quise volver. Después escuché los gritos y me preocupé. No debí de escuchar…Mejor me voy…Nos vemos mañana… ¡Adiós!

Intento sonar lo más natural posible. Pero acabo hablando más rápido de lo normal por los nervios y vuelvo a girar presurosa la esquina mientras nuevas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos sin contención. Recojo a la carrera mi maleta del suelo y dos cuadernos que se me habían salido de esta. No paro de correr esta vez hasta que cruzo el umbral de mi casa. Una vez estoy encerrada a cal y canto en mi cuarto, y sin darle explicaciones a mis padres por mi retraso de hoy, me sumo en lo más profundo de mi depresión y angustia boca abajo tendida en la cama. No quiero preocupar de más a mis padres por mis interminables sollozos. Mañana ya me preocuparé por dar explicaciones…Mañana ya me preocuparé por cómo enfrentar de nuevo a Adrien…y a apoyarle con esa persona especial para él…aunque eso me destruya el alma…

.

.

.

-Está loca por ti…

¡¿Está loca por QUIÉN?!

…

No tengo palabras para expresar como me siento...

Tengo la mente en blanco…

En estos momentos no soy capaz ni de formular mi nombre…

Marinette…

Marinette me…me…

Cuando empiezo a reaccionar y vuelvo a la realidad, noto que Claude me vuelve a hablar. Al principio no le entiendo. Pero después, al asimilar sus palabras, no sé si sentirme confuso, irritado o hasta agradecido… ¿Qué sabía él de Marinette? Si es una broma no es ni por asomo de buen gusto y tengo el presentimiento de que se está burlando de nuevo de mí.

-En otra situación me reiría de tu cara. Pero creo que ahora le debes un par de explicaciones a cierta chica…

-¿A qué te…-Intento formular.

-¡Marinette! ¿Puedes salir de tu escondite? Sé que estás en la esquina…Sal.

Si antes me creía muerto por la revelación de Claude, ahora siento que he caído a lo más bajo de los infiernos. Poco a poco, y aún con la cara llena de pánico y sorpresa, me voy girando lentamente sobre mis pasos hasta focalizar mi vista hacia donde la dirige el castaño. Mis nervios se apoderan de todo mi cuerpo al ser consciente de aquellos hermosos ojos celestes mirándonos a Claude y a mí con confusión, pánico y pena, desde una de las esquinas de la escuela.

Me parece sentir como mil cuchillas van atravesándome poco a poco el alma al ver como parece palidecer y cómo una lágrima rebelde escapa de sus ojos al pronunciar yo su nombre con cierta confusión aún.

-¿Ma-Marinette?

Quiero avanzar hacia ella. Quiero confortarla. Quiero consolarla y borrar esa angustia y esas lágrimas que parecen querer inundar su rostro. Resulta más doloroso al ver como intenta disimular sus sentimientos con una falsa sonrisa. Me siento mal a verla y sentirla de esta manera. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué está así? ¿Nos ha visto? ¿Lo ha visto todo? ¿Será que está así por lo que ha visto? ¿Qué ha escuchado? ¿Lo ha escuchado todo?

Tantas son las preguntas que me inundan y que van en aumento a cada rato que la contemplo. He olvidado a Claude por completo. Solo existe ella para mí en estos momentos. ¿Estará así por Claude? ¿Qué le ha hecho ese bastardo?

Yo…yo…no puedo verla así… Definitivamente no puedo…

-Marinette…yo…

-Lo siento… Pensé que regresarías solo a casa y quise volver. Después escuché los gritos y me preocupé. No debí de escuchar…Mejor me voy…Nos vemos mañana… ¡Adiós!

-¡Espera! ¡MARINETTE!

Al ver lo rápido y desesperado de sus palabras por querer huir de esta escena, no dudo en salir corriendo tras ella al verla desaparecer por la esquina. Sé que soy rápido cuando me lo propongo…pero esta vez me desespero y me tiro de los pelos al darme cuenta de que ya no está. La he perdido de vista al girar la calle. Debe de haber vuelto corriendo rápido a su casa como ese era su propósito desde el principio.

Apoyo la espalda en la misma esquina en la que segundos antes me contemplaba fijamente. El recordar sus lágrimas es como un motor para provocar una primera lágrima por mi parte de impotencia. Me deslizo lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza entre mis manos agarrándome desesperado mechones del pelo.

¿Cómo puede haber cambiado la tarde tan radicalmente? Hace unas horas era el chico más feliz del mundo; hace minutos el más nervioso y desesperado por revelar mis sentimientos; y ahora, el más miserable de todos.

Al acabar apoyándome en el suelo siento algo rugoso en el suelo. Me he sentado sobre un papel ahora algo rugoso y que parece ya de hace tiempo.

-Entiendo que ahora estés confundido y no sepas cómo reaccionar- Escucho de nuevo la voz de Claude.

Me había seguido y ahora estaba junto a mí, de pie y a la expectativa de mi próxima acción o de mis futuras palabras.

-¿Querías saber por qué tenía tanta obsesión por Marinette?- Dice de nuevo el castaño mientras yo sigo con la cabeza gacha sin moverme. Mi mirada no deja de contemplar aquello que veo en el papel, ahora desdoblado.- Te seré sincero ahora…Me gusta Marinette. No es obsesión…Puedo asegurarte con certeza que Marinette ha girado por completo mi mundo…

Desconcertado ante el tono suave que emplea, decido enfocar, aun con reticencia, mi mirada en él. Está de pie, apoyando su espada en el muro de la escuela, sobre una pierna, mientras que tiene la otra doblada en torno a la primera. Tiene una postura relajada y una sonrisa sincera y dulce de oreja a oreja con los brazos flexionados tras su nuca.

Siempre había creído que los acercamientos de Claude hacia Marinette eran por pura diversión y entretenimiento. Sus palabras siempre me habían mandado ese mensaje. Pensé que era algo que le atraía, hablando físicamente, puramente. Pero al ver, ahora, por primera vez, esas expresiones por parte del castaño, no puedo evitar pensar en que tal vez, me haya equivocado. Puede que a pesar de todo lo que aparenta mostrar a los demás, él no sea, en verdad, como aparenta ser…Quiero pensar eso a pesar de toda mi ira contenida hacia él por un momento…porque creo que la sonrisa y la mueca tonta que tiene en el rostro me recuerda a la que tengo yo cada vez que me levanto por la mañana y me miro al espejo al pensar en ella…como un tonto enamorado…

-El primer día que llegué aquí me sentí desorientado- Empieza de nuevo a hablar sin más el castaño.- De dónde vengo, siempre me sentí respetado, querido y admirado por todos. Al llegar aquí me sentí un poco perdido y atosigado por la presión de ser nuevo.

Intento escucharle con atención sin querer pronunciarme aún. Me debe muchas explicaciones…

-En principio, por mi carácter extrovertido, todos poco a poco me empezaron a tratar bien y de igual manera a como me sentía antes de trasladarme. Fue al conocer a Marinette que mi perspectiva de ver las cosas cambió.

Eso ya no me hace tanta gracia. Quiero intentar ser comprensivo…pero sus últimos actos de estos días no me dan con lo que confiarme…

-Las chicas nunca fueron un problema para mí…Pero ella resulta ser un completo misterio que nunca acabas por descubrir, ¿no te lo parece?

Ante su tono confiado y relajado, no sé por qué, pero yo también me relajo…

-Sí…Un cofre de secretos infinito por descubrir…-Suelto sin más.

Yo mismo me sorprendo tras suspirar aquello. Pero al chocar su mirada con la mía, puedo notar cierta complicidad entre Claude y yo que no había habido nunca antes hasta ahora. Es como si hubiéramos descubierto, o al menos yo, el motivo de por qué nunca coincidimos o nunca lo haríamos… Era una rivalidad amistosa y silenciosa la que podía sentir ahora entre los dos.

-El caso es que ella el primer día fue la primera en orientarme y guiarme por la escuela. Lo más seguro es que ni ella misma se acuerde de ello pero yo si lo hago cada día. La sonrisa sincera y la candidez que me mostró aquel día aun sin conocerme me dejó pasmado.- Suspiró lentamente.-No es nada personal Agreste. Ella siempre me ha interesado desde el principio como algo más, así que sin conocerte o no de antes, no puedo evitar odiarte y sentir cierta envidia.- Dice con una sonrisa relajada mientras se reincorpora y deja de apoyarse en el muro con los ojos cerrados. Me da la espalda después.- Es una chica demasiado buena como para dejarla escapar.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto Claude?-Digo reincorporándome del suelo con el papel aún entre mi manos- Si tanto te interesa ella, ¿por qué me…

-¿Por qué te incentivo a actuar y a confesarle tus sentimientos?-Responde a mi pregunta antes que yo.-Créeme, que si fuera por mí, hace tiempo que ya habría intentado algo más que acercarme a Marinette en las tareas de delegados que nos encargan o en los descansos de clases. Pero ella te quiere. Por mucho que yo lo intentara tú siempre serías su primera opción. Y ante eso…no se puede hacer nada.-Dice con seriedad.-Así que no puedo hacer más que procurar que al menos su felicidad se vea cumplida. A pesar de mis coqueteos con ella, siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo y quiero devolverle el favor ayudándola. Échale la culpa si quieres a vuestros amigos Alya y Nino. Ellos lo maquinaron todo sobre todo por ti; para que reaccionaras y tomaras la iniciativa de querer acercarte a ella. Alguien tenía que tomar el papel de malo para hacerte reaccionar y hacer que ella se quisiera acercar también más a ti por preocupación.

-¿Preocupación?

-Para tu información, nos escuchó el viernes en las prácticas de esgrima y se piensa que éstas protegiendo a alguien que te importa de mí y de mis malas intenciones; cosa que no va mal desencaminada. Lo malo es que no sabe que esa persona es ella. Y ahora que tú sabes cuáles son sus sentimientos, no hace falta que te diga cómo se ha de sentir ella en estos momentos, ¿no?

Apenas empiezo a relacionar hechos con sus palabras, noto que empieza a alejarse caminando tranquilamente por la calle aún de espaldas a mí.

-Espera

-Mueve tu ficha de una vez Adrien. Y deja de vacilar. Si no es por ti, hazlo por ella.- Me grita desde lejos antes de girar por la siguiente esquina.

Antes de desaparecer de mi vista, nuestras miradas vuelven a cruzarse con seriedad y puedo ver que hasta cierta amenaza y desafío por su parte.

-Si no lo haces dejaré de hacer caso a los consejos de tus amigos y empezaré a actuar enserio por mi cuenta…Considero esto una pausa por mi parte. Aún no me rindo; no al menos hasta que puedas decir que ella es algo tuyo de verdad.- Dice al final con una sonrisa o mueca que no sé de qué manera interpretar.

Estoy solo en la calle, con muchas ideas y cosas en la cabeza, pero sobre todo con mucha incertidumbre e inquietud. Ha pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo que no tengo capacidad de asimilarlo todo de un tirón.

A pesar de todo no puedo evitar sonreír como un tonto enamorado al alzar mi mano y contemplar de nuevo el papel en mis manos. Nunca pensé que diría esto…pero haré caso a lo que me dice Claude. Ya está bien de vacilar. Quedé con ella mañana y mañana será por fin el día como que me llamo Adrien Agreste.

Ya me encargaré de tener una "larga plática" con cierto par de morenos. Con lo último que me quedo antes de caminar hacia casa, es con la certeza de convertir las lágrimas de Marinette en la más sincera sonrisa de todas. No dejaré que vuelva a llorar, y menos por mi culpa.

Ella lo valía.

 _ **Sin quererlo y debido a sus prisas, Marinette había dejado caer de su mochila uno de sus bocetos… y no uno cualquiera. Había dejado caer el boceto que se convertiría en uno de los mejores regalos u obsequios que ya poseía Adrien de la azabache junto con su bufanda azul, la nota de San Valentín, el gorro de Navidad y el disco firmado de Jagged Stone…**_

 _ **En el boceto estaba dibujado el mismo Adrien, con el uniforme de esgrima y con el rostro al descubierto sin la máscara de redecilla. Tenía una sonrisa sincera y alegre debido a alguna broma de sus compañeros de práctica. Le había sabido captar en el momento perfecto, tal y como si se tratara de una fotografía. A pesar de ser solo un boceto, parecía un reflejo del chico rubio puesto que parecía que hasta sus ojos brillaban.**_

 _ **En la esquina inferior derecha de la hoja, una frase lo resumía todo… La letra coincidía con la de su carta de San Valentín anónima y que siempre soñó que fuese de Marinette…**_

 _Justo cuando me sonríe, me hace amar la vida_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Holaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!_**

 ** _¿Emocionante el capítulo? Tenía pensado dividir este capítulo en dos y partirlo dejandoos con Marinette en su cuarto. Pero no he sido tan mala al final :P_**

 ** _Poco a poco se van desvelando los secretos que antes permanecían ocultos. Por desgracia, este es el penúltimo capítulo chic s. El próximo será el último si no hay inconvenientes. Estoy planeando hacer un epílogo sobre el después de todos estos acontecimientos o sobre la visión de la parejita de morenos que acabáis de descubrir que lo manejaban todo desde las sombras. Tal vez sea sobre ellos o sobre Claude. Al final se llevó su merecido golpe pero no era lo que aparentaba, ¿no? ¿o sí?_**

 ** _Comentadme vuestras impresiones y lo que esperáis ver en el próximo capítulo o si os gustaría la idea del epílogo. Siempre os tengo en consideración. De verdad. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la próxima entrada. Cuidadito con los akumas y..._**

 ** _Tikki, puntos fuera!_**

 ** _Plagg, garras fuera!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

Aún me siento anestesiada, somnolienta y agotada.

La noche de ayer me fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Para cuando me he levantado he sentido como si no hubiera dormido absolutamente nada.

No paro de repetirme mentalmente las palabras de Claude. Quiero estar feliz por Adrien…pero…

 _Está loca por ti…Está loca por ti…Está loca por ti…_

Sé que soy una tonta al querer recordármelo una y otra vez, torturándome constantemente. Pero duele tanto...

Al levantarme de la cama me dirijo con lentitud hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi habitación. No me reconozco al mirarme. Me siento agotada física y mentalmente… no soy yo misma. Sé que puedo caerme muerta de sueño en cualquier momento, pero lo curioso es que no siento pesadez por la falta de sueño. Debe de ser de seguro porque aún me abruman los recuerdos de lo de ayer y las lágrimas aún contenidas y deseosas de ser liberadas.

Tengo que recuperarme; quiero ser yo misma y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Si tan solo Adrien o alguien más se percatara de mi estado o ánimo solo lo acabaría preocupándolos y agravando la situación. Intento sonreír falsamente ante el espejo.

¿A quién pretendo engañar?

No quiero ir a la escuela…no al menos hoy. No sé cómo podría hacer para mirarlo de frente de nuevo. Lo peor es que le prometí que nos veríamos después de clases; después de su práctica de esgrima. ¿Sería de eso de lo que querría hablarme? ¿De sus sentimientos por aquella chica tan especial para él? No sería de extrañar. Nuestra amistad ha mejorado mucho con el paso del tiempo. Soy su amiga…o eso al menos es lo que quiero considerar que soy para él…

¿Por qué esto es tan duro? Me siento floja y con ganas de derrumbarme y caer de rodillas al suelo frente al espejo para volver a taparme el rostro con las manos y romper a llorar tanto como ayer o más. Mentí al pensar que podría soltar toda mi frustración y dolor ayer y dejar esto correr al día siguiente. Este sentimiento no desaparecería en un solo día.

De hecho…creo que nunca desaparecerá…

Lo amo demasiado como para olvidarlo.

¿Hubiera sido mejor no haberme fijado en él desde que me dio su paraguas el primer día de clases?

Miro hacia una esquina de mi cuarto, donde tengo aún guardado y apoyado en la pared su paraguas. Desearía no haber tenido que aceptar nunca ese paraguas y los sentimientos que implicaban…pero al mismo tiempo me arrepiento de pensar eso…puesto que…a pesar de todo este sufrimiento…puedo asegurar que el conocerlo y sentir esto por él ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca…

Nuevas lágrimas surgen en mi rostro mientras porto una falsa sonrisa frente al espejo.

-My heart belongs to you…-Suelto en un suspiro resignada; recordando las últimas palabras de aquella inútil carta que le mandé en San Valentín y de la que nunca supe si llegó a recibir o leer…

.

.

.

Ayer fue un día de locos.

Para cuando me fui a la cama anoche me sentía devastado por lo que podría estar sintiendo Marinette en estos momentos. Ahora que es de día y tengo la mente un poco despejada no puedo evitar sonreír ante lo que me depara a partir de ahora. Solo espero que lo que tengo planeado salga bien o al menos me permita hablarle. Me duele solo de pensar el volver a verla llorar, y aún más por mi causa. Yo, ahora que sé que soy el motivo de sus lágrimas, quiero y voy a ser el motivo de alegría. No pararé ni descansaré hasta ver una sonrisa en su rostro y asegurarme de que perdure para siempre.

No puedo evitar sonreír tontamente feliz, a pesar de todo lo de ayer, cuando me miro al espejo al lavarme la cara tras levantarme. Me quiere…mis sentimientos son correspondidos…

 _Está loca por ti…Está loca por ti…Está loca por ti…_

Las palabras de Claude se repiten como un mantra en mi cabeza. Creo que por una vez estoy agradecido con algo que ha hecho ese chico. A pesar de que tengo que agradecerle lo que está haciendo no pienso bajar tampoco la guardia con él; no ahora que conozco los motivos por los que se acerca o quiere acercarse a Marinette.

Eso me recuerda que tengo una charla pendiente con cierto par de morenos con gafas. Desde luego que no iba a dejar correr el tema así como así. Entendía los motivos por los que Nino quería ayudarme. Ha sido prácticamente mi consejero y el único que se percataba de mis constantes miradas a Marinette en la escuela cuando esta no me veía durante los descansos. En casos en los que intercambiábamos palabras los cuatro amigos, él siempre era el que me echaba una mano en caso de quedarme pillado con ella o demasiado embobado. Aunque también he de admitir que lo hacía más por diversión y porque ella me notara que por el hecho de ayudarme. Menudo amigo tengo… Por otro lado, ¿y Alya? Ella no solía meterse en los asuntos de los demás a no ser que se tratara de defender a Marinette, su mejor amiga. Quizás…ahora que se sobre los sentimientos de Marinette…entiendo mejor los motivos por los que Alya intervino en esto. Alya era a fin de cuentas para Marinette lo que Nino es para mí.

Termino de vestirme y de preparar las cosas para la escuela. Después de haber estado lunes y martes perdiendo clases por las sesiones de fotos, hoy según mi agenda no debería de perder más horas lectivas. Eso implicaba poder ver más tiempo a Marinette o tener más oportunidades de hablar con ella. Voy a necesitar toda la suerte del mundo. Antes de salir de mi cuarto con mis cosas para bajar a desayunar, no puedo evitar dirigirme a una repisa de uno de los muebles de mi enorme a habitación. En una esquina tenía todos aquellos objetos que consideraba valiosos…por ella. Ayer había podido agregar a esa pequeña colección de objetos el boceto que hizo ella de mí.

-Así que no le era tan diferente del todo como yo pensaba…-Susurro confiado y feliz al tomar el dibujo entre mis manos y contemplar de nuevo aquellos detalles con los que maravillé el día anterior. Desearía tener el mismo talento que ella para el dibujo y así poder plasmarla en papel. Eso lo haría eterno…como mis sentimientos…

Dejo el papel de nuevo sobre la repiso y analizo cada uno de los objetos. Solo con ver la nota de San Valentín no puedo evitar una sonrisa tonta mientras me rasco la nuca, resignado. Claude tenía razón. Fui un ciego al no ver lo que ella quería darme a entender con sus palabras y acciones. Fantaseé durante meses para que esa carta anónima me la hubiera mandado ella como tanto anhelaba. Ahora que sé que no fue solo fruto de mi imaginación o mis deseos y leo la carta con una sonrisa satisfecho deseo gritar de emoción a todo pulmón. Era demasiada coincidencia que ella hubiera respondido a mi carta sin percatarse de que ella misma era a quién le dediqué mi carta de amor tirada a la basura. Parecía cosa del destino. Al depositar la carta también de nuevo en su sitio y mirar el resto de objetos, me foco en aquel amuleto de cuentas que me dio ella con la intención de mejorar para el torneo de Ultimate Mega Strike III. Su amuleto de la suerte…Si ella supiera que era ella misma mi amuleto de la buena fortuna y la felicidad…Lo cojo sin pensarlo dos veces. Es lo suficientemente largo como para usarlo de pulsera, ¿qué perdía por intentarlo? Me lo coloco en la muñeca derecha y me quedo satisfecho con el resultado. Me queda perfecto.

Ya estoy listo. Respiro hondo antes de dirigirme a la puerta y comenzar mi rutina diaria. Hoy presiento será un largo día. Solo espero que se convierta también en el mejor y no en el peor. Voy a necesitar toda la suerte del mundo.

.

.

.

Voy de camino a la escuela demasiado temprano para mi gusto.

No he tenido el valor para darles una excusa a mis padres y faltar a la escuela. Además ya tenía a Alya preocupada por mí. Me había mandado varios mensajes ayer que nunca llegué a contestar. Sé que mi padre no estuvo muy atento de mi ánimo en el desayuno porque se fue temprano a preparar las cosas para abrir la panadería. Pero mi madre si lo notó. Noté su expresión preocupada por mí. Anoche no quise bajar a cenar porque me excusé diciendo que me sentía mal…aunque para ser sincera…me sentía peor que mal…pero no física…sino emocionalmente.

Ella no me preguntó nada, pero antes de salir de casa me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de salir de casa de camino a la escuela, intentado darme ánimos y apaciguarme. Nos comunicábamos sin palabras y agradecía el silencio, pues no me veía capaz de formular ninguna palabra.

Estoy frente al portalón de entrada de la escuela. Suspiro profundo.

-"Vamos Marinette. Sonríe y sigue adelante. No pasa nada. No dejes que esto te detenga. No has de temer na…"-Intento decirme a mí misma mentalmente pero…

 _Está loca por ti…Está loca por ti…_

Ver llegar a Claude a la escuela me inunda de nuevo como en la mañana la mente con sus palabras. Intento retener un gemido de llanto y mis temblores al verle. Aún no sé los motivos por los que actúa de esa manera con Adrien. Nunca he tenido mal trato con él. Es verdad que es demasiado coqueto conmigo en ocasiones y eso me ha dado con qué desconfiar. Pero también sé que es un buen chico y que ayuda a todo el mundo. No tiene buena fama entre las chicas por nada a fin de cuentas. Es un buen delegado para los de su grupo y no necesariamente he tenido malas conversaciones con él. Dejando de lado sus coqueteos, podía tener una conversación agradable con él. Pero…él no era Adrien. Nadie sería nunca como él para mí.

La actitud insolente de Claude con Adrien junto con mi pesadilla del otro día, causada por los nervios de los últimos días, no hace más que preocuparme. Al ver que él también me está observando y se acerca hacia mí me quedo pálida e inmóvil en mi lugar, al pie de la escalera. Porta cierto aire serio pero una mirada serena a diferencia de la burlona y sarcástica que le he visto últimamente con el rubio o la coqueto que utiliza a veces conmigo. Quedamos frente a frente. Un escalofrío me estremece.

-Marinette, necesito hablar contigo…

.

.

.

Antes si quiera de salir de mi cuarto contemplo a mi padre bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Adrien

-Bue-buenos días padre.

Estoy nervioso. Mi padre no suele desayunar conmigo o ni siquiera verme en las mañanas.

-¿No deberías de estar desayunando?

-Se me hizo un poco tarde, pero no volverá a pasar- Intento justificarme rápido- Tomaré algo rápido de la cocina y me lo comeré por el camino. No llegaré tarde. –Digo intentando mostrar seguridad. Temo que me reclame por no desayunar como es debido. A veces me pregunto si de verdad es tan importante la dieta que me obligan a seguir por el modelaje. Si no hiciera esto por mi padre…

-Que no se vuelva a repetir. Tienes que desayunar correctamente. Avisaré a Nathalie que te despierte antes en las mañanas si es necesario.

-No lo será padre, se lo aseguro. No dejaré que el sueño u otras actividades afecten mi rutina y mi alimentación.

Parece no querer decirme nada pero aún así no se mueve de su posición y me impide salir de mi habitación. No porta su común rostro serio de siempre. Más bien parece… ¿relajado? No. No puede ser eso. No logro interpretar bien su rostro. La única que lograba hacerlo era mi madre.

-¿Ha sucedido algo en la escuela que deba saber?

Su pregunta repentina me sorprende. ¿Este es el motivo de su inesperado saludo en la mañana? Aprieto el agarro de mi mano sobre mi bandolera para la escuela. ¿Se habrá enterado de mi "encuentro" con Claude de la semana pasada? ¿Nathalie habría decidido delatarme tras mi huida repentina de ayer?

-Nada-Digo lo más natural posible- Aprendo mucho en la escuela y con mis amigos. Todo va muy bien. ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

-¿No hay nada o más bien "alguien" sobre el que me quieras hablar?

Su tono seco e imperturbable me deja descolocado. Si está buscando que me delate a mí mismo por la pelea lo está consiguiendo. Temo las consecuencias, pero no me arrepiento de hacerlas. Claude me provocó. Yo solo me defendí… y sobre todo la defendí a ella.

-Padre, ¿qué es lo que…

-Sé que le pediste a Gorila que hiciera un servicio por ti mientras estabas en la sesión de fotos ayer.

Oh… mierda…

-Me extrañó que hicieras eso así que le pregunté a Nathalie y ella me confirmó que cumpliste bien con tu tarea en la sesión de fotos. Eso me deja una duda. Si él no te llevo a ningún sitio en específico en la mañana, ¿para qué pediste sus servicios y qué hizo hasta que yo lo necesité para ir a una reunión ayer en la tarde?

Definitivamente…estoy muerto…

Agacho la cabeza. Me muero de la vergüenza. ¿Qué solución me queda? ¿Tengo que contarle a mi padre, al inamovible GABRIEL AGRESTE que yo…

-Eh, bueno…Se-se me olvidó algo el otro día en la escuela y-y le pedí que pudiera recogérmelo o pedírselo a alguno de mis compañeros de clases…

-Ayr tuviste toda la tarde libre tras la sesión según Nathalie. Tuviste luego todo el tiempo del mundo para recogerlo tú mismo. Además te fuiste demasiado pronto y con prisas por lo que me contaron…

-Bueno…Es que yo…bueno…

¿Qué le digo ahora? Me ha pillado con las manos en la masa, ¡¿qué hago?!

-¿Qué hiciste ayer en la tarde Adrien? ¿Para qué fue que…

-Señor Agreste,-Interrumpe de manera milagrosa Nathalie desde el pasillo. Definitivamente el amuleto de Marinette ya me está dando suerte.- Perdón por la intromisión, señor, la limusina del joven Adrien para la escuela ya está lista y esperando por él.- El tono de Nathalie permanece tan neutro y serio como siempre.

Oigo un suspiro de resignación por parte de mi padre.

-Está bien.-Responde a la secretaria que está en el pasillo esperando nuevas indicaciones. Después vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia mí- Hablaremos de esto cuando vuelvas en la tarde- Dice con las manos tras la espalda y firme. Sus palabras me intimidan por lo que implican. Creo que ni el amuleto de Marinette ni Nathalie podrán salvarme de la futura charla que tendré esta tarde con él…-No olvides tomar algo de la cocina antes de marcharte.

-Sí padre- Respondo lo más tranquilo que puedo aunque no puedo evitar sentir como una gota fría me resbala por la nuca de los nervios ante lo que me deparará. Tras el apartarse levemente de la puerta continúo por mi camino cruzando la puerta de mi habitación. Al llegar junto con Nathalie, quién me espera en el pasillo para acompañarme hasta la escuela y contarme el programa del día, me giro de nuevo hacia mi padre.

-Que tengas un buen día padre- Digo asintiendo un poco más animado por el hecho de haberlo visto hoy, al menos en la mañana, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

 _Lo que yo no sabría tras bajar las escaleras de mi hogar, es que mi padre con una sonrisa sincera y misteriosa se quedó cierto rato después en mi habitación contemplando los regalos de Marinette que tenía curiosamente colocados en uno de mis muebles, específicamente el poema y el boceto._

 _-Definitivamente esta chica tiene talento- Dijo Gabriel Agreste con una sonrisa cómplice después dirigiendo su mirada hacia el ventanal de la habitación. Ya de hace tiempo había notado ciertos cambios en su hijo. Ya sabía la respuesta que le daría a su hijo con respecto a su ganadora en el concurso del bombín. Al ver la mirada que aquel día tenía su hijo para con ella no pudo evitar recordar el cómo su esposa y él se miraban cada día…Eran ojos de enamorado…y eran correspondidos por la joven de ojos celeste…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Holaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!_**

 ** _Sorpresa! Al final se alargó la cosa más de la cuenta y no es este el capítulo final como esperábais. El FINAL o último capítulo como lo iba a ser en un principio serán al final al menos cuatro capítulos más mínimo. Pero para compensaros la espera subiré los capítulos que quedan entre hoy y mañana. Solo espero que os guste el desenlance. He disfrutado mucho de esta historia al escribirla y espero de verdad que os haya gustado. Me emociono con cada uno de los reviews que me llegan cada día. Si vosotros os emocionáis con mis entradas, yo lo hago con vuestros reviews._**

 ** _Mil gracias por vuestro apoyo._**

 ** _Nos vemos en una próxima entrada. Cuidado con los akuma y..._**

 ** _Tikki, puntos fuera!_**

 ** _Plagg, garras fuera!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

El camino en la limusina se me ha hecho demasiado largo.

Extrañamente Nathalie no me dijo nada con respecto a lo de ayer o a lo de minutos antes. Quiero pensar que me entiende y que salió en el momento preciso para salvarme de una más que seguro conversación comprometedora con mi padre. Para mi desgracia, solo se había retrasado.

Agito la cabeza despejando esos pensamientos. No debo de estar pensando en eso ahora, Tengo que centrarme en otras prioridades, específicamente en una azabache.

Al parar la limusina frente a la escuela escucho la sirena tocar. He llegado puntual y a la hora justa. Me despido presuroso de Nathalie y aligero el paso para dirigirme a la clase. A medida que avanzo y me acerco más a mi destino no puedo evitar emocionarme. Cada roce de la pulsera en mi muñeca al dar una nueva zancada me emociona y parece un latido presuroso de mi corazón. Me siento a mil por hora y cuando menos me lo espero estoy corriendo aún sabiendo que llego a tiempo. Pero no quiero esperar…Quiero verla…Quiero estar con ella…NECESITO estar con ella.

Para cuando me giro y llego al marco de la puerta de clases lo único que hago es asomarme y mirar hacia la segunda fila de asientos. Me da igual si el resto de mis compañeros o incluso si Alya y Nino ya están en clases. Solo la busco a ella…Pero no está.

Me quedó plantando en el lugar intentando regularizar mi rápida respiración por la corta carrera. Últimamente no hago más que correr hacia mi clase…y todo por ella. No puedo evitar preguntarme que pasaría si por una vez fuera ella la que corriera para buscarme en lugar de yo a ella.

Sé que es normal que ella suela llegar tarde a clases. Ese es el motivo principal por el que suele hacer la limpieza de la clase en las tardes cuando todos han salido. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco decepcionado al no verla.

-¡Hey dude!

Despierto de mi ensoñación particular al ver a Nino sentado ya en su lugar saludándome con su característico humor.

-Hola Nino-Digo animado entrando por fin al aula.

Me coloco en mi sitio y suelto mis cosas para saludar a mi amigo con un choque de puños típico entre ambos. De manera repentina el me rodea el cuello con su brazo para acercarme a él y susurrarme algo al oído.

-¿Tan desesperado estas que ya no puedes ni evitar llegar corriendo a clases solo por verla? –dijo burlonamente y con sorna.

Me aparto de él nervioso ante su facilidad para leerme tan rápido. ¿Tenía rayos X para leerme la mente o qué? Definitivamente tengo que revisar sus gafas para asegurarme. Me aparto de él y apoyo mi espalda en el respaldo de nuestro banco para intentar parecer más relajado mirando hacia otro lado.

-No sé de qué hablas Nino.

-Vamos Adrien. A mí no puedes mentirme. Tú y yo sabemos lo loquito que estás por Mari…

-Sussh, ¡Que no hace falta que se entere toda la clase con tus voces!-Digo bajo para que los demás no nos oigan. Echo un vistazo ahora más detenidamente a la clase. Ya han llegado todos menos la azabache y Chloe. Estamos todos divididos en pequeños grupos conversando de diferentes cosas. Nadie se ha percatado de lo que estábamos hablando Nino y yo…o eso parece.

-No hace falta que se enteren por Nino. Solo con verte ya se ve y se sabe a la legua.

El tono divertido de la periodista a nuestras espaldas me estremece. Si antes había podido evitar la vergüenza con Nino, ante la mirada escrutadora de Alya no puedo hacer nada ahora. Siento mi rostro arder y miro para otro lado; específicamente hacia la puerta. Quiero que llegue ya…quiero verla. Simplemente con el hecho de que ella este aquí ya me salva de las burlas de esa pareja de castaños.

-Si estas esperando a que llegue no te molestes en seguir mirando a la puerta. No vendrá al menos a esta hora.

El tono de Alya me parece preocupado e intrigado. ¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿Marinette le habría contado algo? Son mejores amigas y casi hermanas. No sería de extrañar. Alya suspira y eso solo acaba preocupándome.

-¿Y ese suspiro Alya? –Responde mi amigo DJ volteándose preocupado también hacia la castaña.

-¿Sucede algo con Marinette?- Pregunto intentando indagar en el asunto.

-A decir verdad…no estoy segura. Ayer intenté hablar con ella por teléfono pero no contestó a mis mensajes o llamas y me preocupó. Además… no he podido pararme con ella hoy en la entrada antes de clases porque parecía demasiado entretenida en una conversación con Claude. Recordé después que me dijo ayer en clase que hoy tendría reunión de delegados durante las primeras horas para las notas finales del curso.

¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?! ¡¿CON QUIÉN?! Maldito embustero, patán, hi…

-¿Claude? ¿El chico nuevo de este año? Por lo que he oído parece muy popular en el poco tiempo que lleva aquí. Hasta se ha hecho delegado de una de las clases de al lado- Informa Nino "haciendo como que no sabe nada sobre el castaño".

Yo me limito a permanecer callado y con los puños apretados sobre mis piernas. Siento de repente como si el espíritu de seriedad y furia de GABRIEL AGRESTE me invadiese. ¡Cuando encuentre a ese castaño juro que lo voy a…

-Sí Nino. Pero no es solo eso. Como es delegado de su grupo pasa mucho tiempo en las reuniones de delegados con ella. Y él parece más que "interesado" en tratar con ella. No digo que el chico sea malo, aunque tiene sus momentos. Pero más de una vez he tenido que intervenir para ayudar a Marinette con él. Me resultó extraño verla hablar tan relajadamente con él a pesar de todos los coqueteos que le hace él siempre.

-Si se llevan bien, ¿cuál es el problema?

-El problema, Nino, es que Mari está últimamente demasiado preocupada con "cierto" asunto y temo que Claude quiera intervenir, acercarse a ella o aprovecharse de la situación. Marinette es demasiado buena con todo el mundo y la verdad es que me preocupa últimamente. A veces de buena, es demasiado inocente.

-¿Marinette está interesada en Claude?

La pregunta de Nino me atraviesa las entrañas. ¿Acaso Claude me engañó? ¿Acaso de verdad aprovecharía el estado de confusión de Marinette para aprovecharse de ella? Mi cabeza va a estallar. Necesito verla y no quiero esperar más. Mi impaciencia aumenta solo de pensar que ahora debe de estar en una reunión de delegados con ÉL…

-A decir verdad…no sé lo que ronda por la cabeza de Marinette desde hace tiempo. Esta como más extraña…más distante. Se pierde mucho en sus pensamientos. A veces se muestra animada como siempre y otras veces parece que se va a derrumbar. –Dice la castaña con un tono de lamentación- Solo espero que su problema se resuelva pronto.

¿Se estará refiriendo a mí? Alya es demasiado astuta. Aunque a pesar de sus intenciones también puedo notar que está verdaderamente preocupada por su amiga.

Miro el asiento vacío tras de mí y no puedo evitar intentar evocar su figura sonriente y animada. El rato que pasamos juntos estudiando química fue perfecto; sin duda uno de los mejores ratos que he pasado con ella…y quiero más recuerdos como ese…pero solo con ella y con nadie más.

Lamentablemente tengo que dejar de mirar hacia atrás porque siento un peso sobre mis espaldas por sorpresa que me desestabiliza hasta en mi asiento.

-¡Adriikinss! Muy buenos días- Grita entusiasta llamando la atención de todos.

¿Cómo no vi venir esto? Este es otro asunto que debo tratar.

No puedo evitar golpearme tontamente la cabeza mentalmente al no recordar el "pequeño" detalle que era Chloe Bourgois. Si ya Claude era un inconveniente, si Chloe se llegase a enterar de mis sentimientos por Marinette o de ella hacia mí se estallaría la tercera guerra mundial. Debo de hablar con ella. Gracias a Dios las cosas habían cambiado con respecto a la rubia.

Hace unos meses hubiera resultado misión imposible hacerla entrar en razón. Sé que somos amigos de la infancia, pero eso no hace que ella me vea como su novio o propiedad. Para mi suerte, la rubio parecía haber cambiado de actitud poco a poco. Eran cambios leves en su actitud, pero notables y que todos podíamos ir apreciando poco a poco en clase. No estaba de más saber que el responsable era cierto pelirrojo. Desde que se confesó a Marinette he ido notando como esos dos se han ido acercando más. Puedo apostar lo que sea que solo es cuestión de tiempo que uno del paso. Por la actitud de Chloe sé que me ve como lo que soy, como su amigo o hermano. Pero eso no quita que me tenga demasiado cariño como para dejarme ir. Me resultará bastante difícil aún así tratar el tema con la rubia para evitar futuros problemas con Marinette.

Organicemos prioridades Adrien. Primero debo de hablar con Chloe. Aprovecharé el descanso del recreo para hacerlo… o al menos lo intentaré. Después sería hablar con Marinette tras las clases. Ya me encargaría después de tratar con los castaños, y con castaños me refiero tanto a la parejita torturadora a mi lado, como a cierto chico ojiazul. Ella era mi prioridad ahora. Una vez ella supiese mis sentimientos sé que puedo tratar el asunto con nuestros amigos para que nos den a ambos una explicación razonable. En cuanto a Claude…solo espero que sepa retirarse limpiamente como dijo que haría. No creo que me mintiera ayer. Pero no me confió. No sé qué habrá estado hablando con Marinette hoy, pero desde luego no me tranquiliza. Lo único que puedo admitir que me alegra es el hecho de que Alya haya dicho que estaba alegre. Eso me conforta un poco. No puedo esperar a que pase este día rápido.

Chloe se ha puesto ha hablarme de su nuevo conjunto o de los nuevos complementos de la colección de mi padre, pero yo no la escucho. Mi mirada está perdida entre el cielo azul a través de la ventana y la pulsera en mi muñeca. Todo me recuerda ella. Incluso hasta cuando viene la profesora Bustier y comienza la clase no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

¿Cómo reaccionará ante mis sentimientos? Yo me paralicé y a la vez quise gritar como un maníaco loco de lo feliz que era; de lo estúpidamente feliz que era. ¿Seré realmente correspondido.

Solo unas horas más Marinette…solo unas horas más y por fin sabré la verdad…sabremos la verdad…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

-Marinette, necesito hablar contigo de algo…

-¿Qué-qué sucede Claude?

No sé como actuar frente a él. Su figura ahora me resulta demasiado intimidante cuando está tan tranquilo y relajado. Al menos, cuando se muestra coqueto, sé como enfrentarle.

-Antes que nada…-Dice con cierta lamentación en su tono y haciendo una pausa breve.-Siento mucho lo de ayer…yo…

-¿Eh?

¿Por qué se estaba disculpando conmigo? Él no me hizo nada ayer. Lo único que hizo…fue decirle una verdad a Adrien…una verdad…que me había partido el alma…

-Creo que no debí decir las cosas de aquella manera tan brusca. Agreste me desquicia ahora más de lo normal. Sé lo que tú sentías y aún así no pude…

-No tienes porque disculparte conmigo en nada Claude. Tú no me hiciste nada ayer…

-Eso no es cierto-Dice interrumpiéndome y sorprendiéndome con su actitud arrepentida. Nunca hasta ahora le había visto esa faceta- Sin que tú lo supieras he dicho muchas cosas de ti y a tus espaldas que no son lo que se dicen "agradables". A pesar de que lo hice con la mejor intención del mundo, eso no justifica lo que he hecho y te debo una disculpa.- Dice frenético sin dejarme intervenir. Parece realmente arrepentido y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por él- Sé que estuviste ahí cuando me enfrenté el otro día a Agreste; me refiero no solo a lo de ayer, sino a lo del viernes pasado.- Eso me sorprende. ¿Cómo lo supo?- Nunca quise que la situación se agravara de esta manera y que tu resultases perjudicada…No era eso lo que quería…Yo…

-Haber. Frena Claude. Para un segundo.-Intento cortarle para poder entenderle- Vas demasiado rápido y no te entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-¿Ha hablado contigo?

-¿Conmigo? ¿A quién te refieres?

-¡A quién va ser!- Exclama frustrado. Después suspira revolviéndose el cabello- ¿Adrien ha hablado contigo…sobre lo de ayer?

Tengo la mente en blanco. No consigo entender lo que quiere decirme y por qué cambia la conversación tan de repente. Intento contener la tristeza que me abruma reteniéndome a pensar en lo de ayer.

-No…-Susurro quedamente abrazándome a mí misma y agachando la cabeza.-No le he visto desde lo de ayer ni he hablado con él sobre de lo que os escuché hablar si es lo que quieres saber.

-Marinette…

-¿A qué te referías antes con que no buscabas lastimarme?-Digo secamente. No quiero escuchar nada más. Me siento lo suficientemente mal como para derrumbarme aquí o salir corriendo y olvidar mis propósitos de esta mañana de seguir adelante- ¿A qué te refieres con que lo hiciste con la mejor de las intenciones Claude? Por favor…solo quiero entender…

Sin percatarme de su acercamiento, alzo la mirada sorprendida al tocarme él el hombro derecho. Sus ojos azules y su expresión dejan ver muchas cosas que me confunden más: arrepentimiento, pena, frustración…

-Marinette…Verás sé que no he sido últimamente la persona más buena y mucho menos la más amable con Adrien. Pero de cierta manera debí hacerlo.

-¿Debiste?-Digo extrañada.

-Digamos que le debo un favor a alguien en especial y eso implicaba ayudar a Adrien que abriera los ojos para con cierta chica por la que él está loco desde siempre prácticamente.

Sus palabras me martillean la cabeza, pero quiero seguir escuchando. Qué masoquista resulto ser ¿no?

-Mi papel era hacer de malo de la película. Tenía que provocarle para llamar su atención. Le amenazaba con que quería acercarme a la chica que le gusta y él en consecuencia hacia dos cosas: o peleaba conmigo delatando a la chica sus sentimientos y celos, o bien trataba de conquistarla o de acercarse a ella para protegerla de mí y que no me acercara a ella. De una manera u otra buscaba que le confesara de una vez sus sentimientos a ella, pero ese chico están cegato y estúpido que no se daría ni cuenta ni de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-¡No te metas con él! –Digo un poco molesta diciendo encararle y alzar por fin la mirada.

-No intentes defenderlo Marinette. No lo niegues. Es demasiado despistado y un cegato. ¡Por Dios! Si hasta yo me di cuenta desde que os vi juntos por primera vez que estabas loca por él, ¿¡Cómo no se ha dado cuenta todavía de lo que sientes por él cuando son más que obvios por todos tus sentimientos?!-Exclama finalmente frustrado. Se ha apartado a un paso de mí y extiende las palmas de sus manos hacia mí boca arriba para hacer más énfasis en sus palabras.

Ante esto no puedo evitar sonrojarme. ¿Tan obvio soy? Sí que es irritante que todos se percaten de ello…menos él… La risa leve repentina de Claude me hace volver a la realidad. ¿De qué se está riendo ahora?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Digo ciertamente indignada con las manos en las caderas.

-Tu expresión-dice señalándome con una mano y tapándose una mueca chistosa con la otra mano- Pones mohines cuando te enfadas y pareces una niña.

-¡Qué!-Digo rabiosa- ¡No soy una niña!-Replico de nuevo inclinando mi cuerpo hacia él levemente.

Las risas de Claude no hacen más que frustrarme más. Y cuando intento volver a replicarle el me interrumpe de bueno.

-Desde luego…Marinette…-Oh no, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Está usando de nuevo conmigo ese tono coqueto? Oh, oh…esto no me da buena acerca de nuevo a mí con un solo paso haciendo que nuestros rostros queden muy próximos- Se puede decir que eres de todo menos una "niña".

No puedo evitar que se me suban los colores a la cara. Me aparto de él dando un paso hacia atrás y con una distancia más prudente. ¡Este chico es bipolar!

-¡Claude para ya!- Le grito ya harta, muerta de la vergüenza y confundida. ¿Qué es lo que busca realmente con esa actitud?

-¿Te han dicho alguna que te ves mona cuando haces un berrinche? –Dice con una sonrisa chistosa.

-Aghh, no se puede contigo Claude…

Su risa resuelta y escandalosa me llama la atención. En verdad parece muy relajado. Su homro acaba siendo contagioso y a final no puedo evitar reírme yo también al ver que él es incapaz de dejar de reír sosteniéndose el vientre y quitándose una lágrima rebelde del rostro por la risa.

No parece el chico con la actitud violenta e insolente que he visto estos días. Quizás tiene sus momentos de rebeldía…pero no es un mal chico y a fin de cuentas…no ha hecho nada malo por lo que parece haber dicho. Solo estaba ayudando a Adrien…de una manera retorcida…pero ayudándolo…No puedo evitar pregúntame quién será la persona a la que quiere hacerle ese favor de ayudar a Adrien. Me imagino que será la chica que le gusta a Adrien. Quizás y solo quizás Claude quiere ayudarla con el chico que le gusta y por eso ha montado todo este show. Debe de ser una gran chica…

-Ey ey. Hace un momento he logrado que volvieras a reir y hasta enfadarte conmigo, ¿Qué sucede para que ahora te vuelvas a apenar?

-¿Eh?

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cuando te preocupas? Marinette. Voy a serte sincero- Dice más relajado y tranquilo. Su sonrisa por sorpresa me transmite confianza.-Desde que me ayudaste a incorporarme a aquí el primer día de clases me caíste bien y te he considerado mi amiga. Sé que a veces te resulta molesto que te coqueteé pero me resulta inevitable hacerlo. No sé por qué pero me encanta ver tu cara de frustración o de incomodidad cuando lo hago. Me rsulta demasiado divertido- Ríe a lo último.

-¿Te divierte mi pena?-Digo sorprendida e indignada.

-Muucho.

Ambos nos reímos. La conversación es más relajada de lo que pensé podría llegar a ser cuando me he cruzado con él en la entrada de la escuela. Sin darme cuenta hemos empezado a caminar juntos hacia el interior de la escuela.

-Pero creo que no soy el único que disfruta con eso. Más de una vez me he percatado como tú amiga Alya o Nino también lo hacen. Resulta bastante divertido verte entrecortada cuando te meten en un lío con Adrien. Sois estúpidamente adorables.

-¿Qué?- No puedo evitar sonrojarme ante su confesión- ¿A-adorables?

-Oh vamos, ¿por qué te extraña tanto? Si tan solo él se diera cuenta de lo que sientes te apuesto a que seríais la envidia de toda la escuela.

-Me estás recordando demasiado a Alya, Claude- Digo apenada con una gota en la cabeza.

-Quizás es que solo ambos tenemos la razón.

-Quizás es solo que pensáis lo que queréis ver o lo que queréis hacerme ver- Digo un poco resignada analizando el patio. No hay ni rastro de Adrien o de Nino en el lugar. O no han llegado aún o estarán en la clase. Normalmente los veo conversando antes de entrar a clases en el patio.- Tú lo has dicho antes. Adrien tiene ya a alguien especial en su vida y gracias a ti ahora está lo suficientemente incentivado para lograr estar con ella- Digo más tranquila que en la mañana. De cierta manera, el hablar con Claude me ha hecho despejarme por cierto rato de mi pesadilla o tortura particular. Aunque aún me duele, veo las cosas con más claridad. Quizás solo necesito hablar con alguien y soltarlo todo, ¿no?- Solo me queda desearle lo mejor. No debo de hacerme más esperanzas con algo que sabía ya de antes que nunca iba a pasar. ¿Cómo alguien como él…se fijaría en alguien como yo? Si te fijes bien parece absurdo…

-No lo creo así…

¿Cuándo dejará de sorprenderme con sus declaraciones y su sinceridad hoy? Lo miro atenta. Parece muy entusiasmado con algo en particular con los brazos flexionados tras la nuca y mirando al cielo.

-Te criticas demasiado a ti misma y no ves en ti lo que los demás si vemos cuando estamos contigo. Eres sincera, buena y comprensiva. Eres el ejemplo de chica con el que fantasearía cualquier chico, ¿por qué dudas de que Adrien no se fije en ti? No te hundas sin intentarlo. Sé que no debí decirle aquellas cosas a Adrien sin que tú lo "entiendas" por completo y estando presente. Pero…¿de verdad vas a renunciar tan fácil? Si de verdad te importa él tanto como dices lucha por él. Fíjate bien. Él, en lugar de resignarse al ver mis intenciones con otra chica, se llenó del coraje suficiente para enfrentarme y empezar a tratar más a esa chica. ¿Por qué no lo tomas a él mismo de ejemplo? Eres demasiado buena con todos. Por una vez busca tu propia felicidad Marinette. La vida solo se vive una vez a fin de cuentas. Es bonito darlo todo por los demás, pero también es más satisfactoria la felicidad cuando es para uno mismo. Sé muy bien cómo se siente eso…

-¿Lo sabes? –Digo maravillada ciertamente por su dicurso.

-No sé lo he contado a nadie pero…la verdad es que solo iba a permanecer hasta fin de curso en esta escuela Marinette. Mi familia viaja mucho por motivos de trabajo y no suelo permanecer siempre en un mismo sitio. Pero…si te digo la verdad…sí que tengo un sitio al que quiero volver algún día en el futuro…o más bien…tengo a alguien a quién quiero volver a ver de nuevo en mi vida- Sus palabras me conmueven.

-Debe de ser alguien muy especial para ti-Le digo con admiración- Quien lo iba a decir, ¿el gran Claude Grayson enamorado?

-¡¿Qué?! Oh…bueno…yo…bueno….¡Agh! ¿A quién pretendo engañar?-dice resignado y evitando mi mirada avergonzado.-Sí…estoy enamorado de ella desde que era un crío…- ¡Qué tierno! Definitivamente voy a disfrutar haciéndole yo ahora avergonzar con esto- Es extrovertida, curiosa y no es capaz de estar un solo minuto sin estar callada. Es un auténtico remolino viviente porque no se puede estar quieta también. Le encantan los deportes y disfruta cada vez que me gana en lo que sea a lo que jugamos lo que hablemos. Nos conocemos desde siempre. Somos mejores amigos y a pesar de la distancia sigo comunicándome con ella y hablando como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado…y eso me alegra cada día…Pero…

-¿Pero?- ¿Por qué ha utilizado al final un tono tan pesado? Suspira profundamente antes de continuar hablándome.

-Pero me arrepiento de no haberle dicho como me siento cada día desde que me fui. Y para ser sincero, unos sentimientos como esos no son cosa que puedas decir a la ligera y por una conversación por teléfono. Cuando me marché y me despedí de ella por última vez me prometí que cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar se lo diría… y aún sigo manteniendo ese propósito a pesar del miedo de que un día de estos me llame diciendo que ya tiene a alguien en su vida…

-Claude…

-¿Sabes? Cuando nos conocimos me recordaste mucho a ella. Físicamente quizás no os parecéis muchos. Pero tenéis algo en común que en un principio hasta me sorprendió y preocupó.

-¿El qué? –Pregunto curiosa.

-Los ojos. Tenéis unos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo. Con una sola mirada sois capaces de analizar vuestro entorno y comprender el alma de la persona más perdida. Ella fue mi confidente y mi apoyo siempre. El que tú me tratarás tan bien de igual manera, me confortó un poco-Dice alejando su mirada del cielo y mirarme de frente de nuevo.- No puedo sentir algo romántico por nadie puesto que ella ocupa toda mi mente. Pero, a parte de ella, eres la única persona con la que me he abierto tanto y he sido yo mismo Marinette. Te veo por así decirlo como una hermanita y me gustaría ayudarte en todo lo posible. Es por eso que me siento culpable con todo el asunto de Adrien. No puedo contarte muchos detalles. Pero te prometo que si no se tarda mucho, creo que será el mismo quién te de las explicaciones oportunas…

Me conforta que Claude se sienta de esa manera conmigo. Siento que ahora conozco un poquito mejor a Claude y espero que la amistad rara que hemos formado se mantenga aun si se tuviera que ir fuera por su familia como ya me dijo antes.

-¿Crees que Adrien quiera en verdad hablar conmigo sobre ese asunto? Me parece demasiado privado y no creo que…

-No dudes de ello-Dice revolviéndome la cabeza como minutos antes lo hizo mi madre antes de salir de casa esta mañana- Te sorprendería saber lo que corre por esa cabeza rubia.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes tanto del asunto? Creo que hay algo que aún no me has contado y no me cuadra.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Solo lo sabrás si él te lo dice o te animas a hablar tú con él. ¿Seguirás mi consejo y le dirás lo que sientes? Yo no sé si mi historia de amor tendrá algún día un final feliz, pero me gustaría ver que al menos tu historia de amor se ve cumplida…Me recordáis mucho a mi situación…

-Sigo sin entedenrte bien del todo Claude; pero puedo asegurarte que tu historia si se hará realidad. Ten fe en ello.

-Eso espero…-Tras un largo silencio entre ambos escucho como suena de fondo la sirena. Las clases van a comenzar en cualquier momento- Bueno, dejemos los asuntos del amor para otro momento. Nos espera una largar charla en las próximas dos horas.

-¿Dos horas?- Pregunto intrigada.

-¿Acaso has olvidado que hoy teníamos reunión de delgados sobre la entrega de boletines de final de curso?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eres una atolondrada. ¿Se te había vuelto a olvidar no?

-No te burles de mí. No era eso. ¡No se me había olvidado!

-Entonces aligera el paso que no llegamos a tiempo a la reunión-Dice adelantándose a mí para llegar antes al aula donde correspondía la reunión.

-¡Espera Claude!- Digo intentando alcanzar su paso.

Finalmente llegamos a tiempo al aula y me dedico a copiar algunas notas y novedades en la libreta comentando ciertas cosas con otros compañeros delegados de clases y con Claude. Definitivamente volver a la rutina ha ayudado a establecer un poco mis inestables nervios. Pero aún así, la incertidumbre no desaparece todavía de mi mente. Sigo pensando que hay algo que se está guardando Claude y que no ha querido contarme. Creo que se refiere a la chica que le gusta Adrien y cuyo nombre nunca he escuchado todavía. Me incomoda preguntar pero en ciertos momentos he querido indagar más sobre el tema durante la reunión. Estaba sentada junto a él y podía aprovechar. Pero fue inútil. Por primera vez en meses el muy listo me estaba evitando por qué no quería darme respuestas. No paraba de insistirme con que me atreviera a hablar yo con Adrien y preguntarle. No tenía antes bastante con Alya insistiéndome que ahora tengo a otro castaño carcomiéndome el oído.

De cierta manera sé que él tiene razón. Es mejor haberlo intentando y haber perdido, que no haberlo intentado nunca y torturarme por ello. Quiero hacerlo…quiero intentarlo…El problema es…¿seré capaz de hacerlo a pesar?

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

Okay. No he podido tener más "buena suerte".

No he podido hablar con ella en toda la mañana. Dos horas después del inicio de clases la reunión de delegados había acabado y la azabache de mis sueños ingresó en el aula. Pegué tal pingo en la mesa al verla por fin en el día que hasta me golpee el pie con la parte baja del banco. Escuché las risas bajas de "mi amigo" en ese momento y sin pensármelo dos veces le codee lo más fuerte que pude en el costado. Ahora era él que se quejaba. Sonreí de lado ante sus quejas. Estábamos a mano.

Para mi alegría parecía tranquila y natural cuando entró al aula entregándole una nota a la maestra. De seguro era para justificar la ausencia de las primeras horas por la actividad de regalos. Maestra y alumna hablan bajo y apenas escucho la conversación con claridad a pesar de estar en segunda fila. Mientras éstas están hablando oigo un chirrido de la puerta. Al girar mi rostro y dejar de enfocar mi mirada sobre la de Marinette por un segundo, veo ante mí al dueño particular de mis torturas últimamente y mis pesadillas. ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿La ha acompañado todo este tiempo desde que se vieron en la entrada de la escuela como dijo Alya? ¿Qué está tramando?

Está apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta aún con su maletín de clases a la espalda igual que Marinette. Con los brazos cruzados contempla a la azabache y no le quita la mirada de encima. Después nuestras miradas se cruzan. La mirada burlona de siempre hizo presencia. ¿Me está desafiando? Este se la va a…

-Bueno Marinette entonces te veré en la siguiente clase después del descanso y nos informas sobre las novedades de la reunión.

-Descuide señorita Bustier, así será.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

¿Qué me he perdido?

Sin darme tiempo a asimilar lo que ha pasado o he escuchado al final por parte de la maestra y la alumna, esta última se ha vuelto sobre sí misma y ha salido del aula. Claude había cerrado al final la puerta mientras lo veía con la intención de rodear los hombros de ella con su brazo. Ella no había siquiera volteado a mirar a los de la clase… No había volteado a ver a su amiga, quién quedó más preocupada aún…Y ni siquiera me vio tampoco a mí.

Acaso… ¿en verdad no se siente bien? Su rostro no reflejaba malestar. Hasta ahora creía saber interpretarla o saber lo que pensaba solo con mirarla. Pero en este momento me doy cuenta de que no es así… y me preocupa… ¿Acaso es demasiado tarde para dar el paso? Puede que le haya roto el corazón… y todo por el bocazas de Claude y mis estúpidos miedos y excusas…Acaso… ¿he dejado de importarle a ella?

No.

No…

No, no, no, no…

¡De eso nada!

No pienso rendirme. No después de haber descubierto que de verdad le importaba. No la dejaré ir. No renunciaré a ella.

-Claude…Maldito…-Digo con rabia en un susurro mientras aprieto el borde de mi escritorio mientras la maestra ha vuelto a comenzar la clase.

.

.

.

Pensaba que no podría hacerlo; que no fui capaz.

-Sabes que no vas a poder evitarlo toda la vida, ¿no?-Dice el castaño tras salir de un aula mientras yo lo esperaba en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados y aún temblando de los nervios al recordar lo sucedido en mi clase.

-¿Solo hasta que acabe el curso?-Pregunté no muy segura de la certeza de mi pregunta y dejándome llevar por los temblores que recorren mi cuerpo.

El castaño me frota un brazo con cariño y a modo de apoyo para calmarme.

-No seas así. Hace unos minutos me dijiste que harías caso a mi consejo y que te animarías a decirle lo que sientes finalmente, ¿qué te ha pasado de repente para vacilar ahora?

-Que he entrado a mi clase…eso ha pasado…-Digo dándole la espalda y caminado hacia la siguiente aula.

Tras la reunión se nos ha encargado a nosotros dos la tarea de repartir unas notas comunicativas a todas las aulas del centro de cara a las últimas evaluaciones. Eso nos ocupará toda la hora restante hasta el descanso. Es por eso que he tenido que ir a mi clase para entregar un justificante a la profesora Bustier. No sé cómo saqué fuerzas para no cruzar miradas con Adrien o con Alya. Temía el tener que darle explicaciones a mi amiga porque no sabría por dónde comenzar a contarle. Y aún no sé cómo enfrentar a Adrien… ¿cómo pretende Claude que le diga mis sentimientos si no me siento capaz ni de mirarle a la cara después de lo de ayer? Quiero hacerlo…pero…

-Oh vamos. No me vengas con ese tono de pena ahora. Te vuelves más bipolar por momentos. –Me reclama con el ceño fruncido colocándose de nuevo frente a mí- Hasta hace unos instantes estabas más contenta; hiperactiva más bien; preguntándome sobre Claire e intentando maquinar alguna idea descabellada en tu cabeza para decirle tus sentimientos de una vez al rubio cabeza hueca. ¿Qué te…

-¡No soy bipolar!- Le reclamo irritada también con el ceño fruncido. Es el único capaz de sacarme de mis casillas en un segundo y a la vez calmarme como hizo en la mañana. ¡Él sí que es bipolar!

-¡Vaya! ¡Por fin algo de genio! Ya pensaba que no tenías. Ya decía yo que cuando me pegaste un rodillazo en la entrepierna fue solo por instin…

Sus palabras se las lleva el aire. No me he contenido y a pesar de que él se ha tapado la boca se ha escuchado un pequeño gemido y lamento en el pasillo. Tenía pensado darle una patada en la espinilla pero él se lo ha buscado…Además…ha sido du culpa por recordarme aquello y por darme la idea…

-Ups, perdón, ¿qué decías?- Digo más calmada y riéndome por dentro de su agonía en la entrepierna mientras comienzo a caminar hacia la próxima clase en la que tenemos que hablar o repartir la nota.

-¡Marinette! Esto no va a quedar así…-Reclama intentando caminar con normalidad mientras alcanza mi paso.

-Sí, sí lo que tú digas- sonrío confiada- A fin de cuentas, te la acabo de jugar doble.

-¿Jugar doble?- Dice parando en seco por un momento en mitad del pasillo.

Lo encaro y le miro con las manos tras la espalda. Sonrío descaradamente y me da gusto ver su cara de confusión y que inicia poco a poco camino al espanto y la vergüenza.

-No solo he bajado tu moral y "hombría" de nuevo por los suelos, sino que me acabas de desvelar el nombre misterioso de tu chica- Digo guiñándole un ojo riéndome.

Verlo nervioso y con su cara descompuesta ante su clara metedura de pata, me parece demasiado tierna y graciosa. Definitivamente esta mañana tenía razón cuando me dije a mí misma que me lo iba a pasar bien burlándome de él por primera vez y haciéndole pasar la misma vergüenza que me ha hecho pasar a mí por medio curso.

-Por cierto,-Añado para después voltearme de nuevo y seguir caminando- bonito nombre el de tu chica.

-¡NO…ES…MI…CHICA! Marinette párale ya- Me reclama a más no poder de lo avergonzado acercándose a mí y acorralándome con su brazo por el cuello a mis espaldas y frotándome la cabeza con fuerza con su otra mano. Yo no paro de reír mientras le insisto que paré y me suelte porque nos van a regañar si pasa por el pasillo un maestro de guardia. Creo que soy la única de la escuela que ha visto esta faceta de Claude y eso me conforta. Él tenía razón. Tras el forcejeo y el rato de bromas me mira con una sonrisa relajada; con una sonrisa como la que me ha compartido muchas veces Alya o como la que veo que le dirigen sus hermanas pequeñas a ella.

Claude me veía como su amiga…como su hermana. Y hoy siento que yo también he ganado un hermano.

-Volviendo al otro tema,-Ha adoptado una expresión y postura seria. Creo que ya se acabaron las bromas-, Marinette, es enserio. No vas a poder evitar encontrarte con él. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lo tengas delante?

-Inten...Intentaré hablar con normalidad…No-no tiene por qué notar que yo…

-Ya estas nerviosa solo con imaginarlo, y solo estás hablándolo conmigo.

Aprieto las correas de mi mochila. Tiene razón. No sé qué decir y se forma un incómodo silencio.

-Marinette, aunque intentes ocultarlo, no se te da bien esconder tus sentimientos reales…

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundida por instinto.

-Cuando has entrado a clases y mientras te veía desde el marco de la puerta pude ver claramente como estabas. Por fuera parecías tranquila y calmada, como si nada hubiera perturbado tu rutina o tu mente. Pero no había nada más que verte las manos cuando le diste el justificante a la maestra para saber que estabas temblando. Sé que evitaste voltear y bien saludar o mirar a los de tu clase porque conociéndote no sabrás como explicarte cómo te sientes con tus amigos o porque aún temes cómo reaccionará Adrien cuando os veáis de nuevo.-Concluye describiéndome mejor de lo que yo creía.

-¿No te han dicho nunca que eres muy analítico?- Digo para bajar la tensión del ambiente y mi alterados nervios.

-Ella…Claire siempre me lo dice…pero creo que es más una cualidad que un defecto. Me permite ver cosas que otros no pueden ver a simple vista y eso me ayuda tanto para mi vida diaria como para ayudar a los demás.

-Sin duda alguna eso es una buena manera de pensar- Contesto.

-Seré un gran detective en el futuro- Concluye con orgullo tocándose la barbilla y apoyando el codo de su brazo sobre la palma del otro brazo, a modo de parecer más pensativo o interesante.

-Se te sube el ego a la cabeza Claude- Le reclamo divertida.- Para buena investigadora tengo a Alya que va a ser periodista. No necesitaría de tus servicios, señor detective.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y acaso Alya ha podido ver desde su sitio a cierto rubio y decirte que no apartaba su mirada de ti desde que ingresaste al salón?

¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Qué QUÉ?

-No sé lo que querrá hablar contigo, pero te aseguro algo importante será. Parecía ensimismado viéndote hablar con la maestra.

-No te creo. Solo lo estás diciendo por cabrearme después de lo que te he hecho antes- Digo cruzándome de brazos indignada mirando a otro lado.

-¿Por qué te voy a mentir? De hecho, creo que hasta cuando salías del aula parecía dispuesto a levantarse e ir en busca tuya. La verdad es que su mirada me pareció seria y me intimido bastante; cosa que no suele conseguir con facilidad. Tú ya sabes de mis encontronazos con él.

Esto no es posible… ¿Debo tomármelo como algo bueno…o malo?

-De-de-debemos irnos. Se nos hace tarde y tenemos que repartir todas las notas antes del descanso. Vamos.

-¡Ey! ¡Espera Marinette!

El resto del camino lo hacemos en silencio. Él entraba a unas clases y yo a otros de forma intermitente. Él intento entablar de nuevo conversación conmigo para romper el hielo, pero yo estaba lo suficientemente sumida en mis pensamientos como para prestar atención al chico.

Tenía la mente en blanco y no sabía en qué pensar. Todo era tan confuso.

¿Por qué estaría tan serio Adrien de ser verdad lo que dijo Claude? ¿Qué querrá de mí o decirme? Solo espero que no esté molesto por lo de ayer-

Sea lo que sea tengo que hacer frente a las consecuencias. No me rendiré. Hoy no. Me he jurado al final que le diría mis sentimientos costase lo que costase así me partiese el corazón como ya sé que lo hará. Así se lo había hecho saber a Claude lo más determinada posible al salir de la reunión y él prometió animarme y apoyarme en todo. No puedo imaginarme la reacción de mi amiga Alya cuando me anime a contarle todo en el recreo…si es que me atrevo…

No quiero repetir la historia de mi amigo y preguntarme toda la vida qué pasaría si.

Quiero soltar lo que he callado por tanto y sentir que se me quita al menos un peso de encima.

Solo quiero que acabe el día cuanto y lo mejor posible que se pueda…si es que puede acabar bien.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

¿Dónde rayos se ha metido?

-Adrien, deja de mirar a todos lados como un histérico. Haciendo eso no vas a hacer que ella aparezca de repente- Dice burlonamente Nino a mi lado al regresar a clases.

He permanecido durante todo el recreo con Alya y Nino. Él trataba de subirle un poco la autoestima a… ¿A quién pretendo engañar? ¡Esos dos son más que amigos! ¿Por qué hacen como si no lo fueran? Es un secreto a voces por parte de todos que hace tiempo están saliendo juntos. Quién no sepa lo que sienten esos dos es como si no supiera que yo soy modelo. Salgo en carteles gigantes por la publicidad de mi padre; eso normal… pero es que lo suyo podría considerarse igual de obvio para verlo.

Hasta hace poco tenía el presentimiento de que estos dos fingían ante mí no ser nada para no incomodarme por lo que siento por Marinette cuando hemos salido en grupo alguna vez. Pero ahora que sé que mis sentimientos son correspondidos y que estoy a un paso de ser algo más que un amigo para ella, la actitud de ellos me desespera.

Entre la preocupación de Alya por su amiga y mi desesperación por querer verla y "tener una pequeña charla" con cierto castaño, el DJ ha estado prácticamente todo el descanso como intermediario entre ambos para intentar calmar nuestros nervios prácticamente.

-¿De qué estas…

-Dude. Deja de fingir conmigo- De repente me ha cogido del antebrazo y me ha empujado hacia una esquina del aula donde conversar antes de que lleguen los demás a clase.- Llevas toda la mañana tenso y no me niegues que es por ella. No sé que es lo que te trae tan desesperado ahora que quieres hablar con ella; pero tienes que calmarte. Se te ve a la legua que…

-Se lo voy a decir-Digo sin más cortando su discurso.

Por un momento me preocupo al ver la cara de mi amigo. Estamos en una esquina de la parte de arriba de la clase y él tiene la mirada perdida. Parece una estatua de repente. Con cierta duda agito una de mis manos delante de él. No parece reaccio…

-¿¡Qué!?- Grita de repente el moreno pegando un grito y dejándome sordo pues estábamos muy cercana susurrándonos la conversación. Al mirar de reojo al salón para que nadie nos oyera, veo de reojo la mirada fija de Alya sobre nosotros.

Esto no me da buena espina…

-Espera, espera, dude….Re-rebobina… ¿Quieres…qui-quieres decir que le vas a decir a Marinette "e-eso"?- Dice de nuevo en susurro junto a mí y con un brazo sobre mis hombros tras acercarse a mi oído tapándolo con su mano, para hacerlo más confidencial.

El que me haga repetirle mi respuesta me avergüenza y el saber que Alya nos está mirando y con lo astuta que es pueda imaginarse nuestro tema de conversación no lo hace mejor.

-Eh…jeje…bueno…yo… ¿Sí? –Digo ya no tan seguro de mis palabras ante la reacción estupefacta de mi amigo. No parece contestarme después…

-¿Eh…Nino?¿Qué…

-¡COWANBUNGA DUDE! ¡Pensé que nunca lo harías!

-Suuuuuuusshhh, ¡Cállate de Nino!

Ahora le reclamo a mi amigo más histérico que nunca. Al menos la mitad de nuestra clase ya ha llegado y nos está viendo con ojos raros tras el grito de Nino.

Ahora entiendo muy bien cómo se siente Alya con Nino cuando mete la pata en público…

Pobre Alya…

Quiero morirme ahora mismo…

Si es cierto lo que decían Nino y Alya esta mañana que era muy obvio por mis sentimientos por la azabache y la mayoría de la clase lo sospechaba, ahora Nino sí que lo acabará de confirmar si alguno se saca sus propias conjeturas…

Estoy muerto…

Sin pensarlo dos veces y antes de que alguien nos haga preguntas aprovecho que aún no llega la maestra y ahora soy yo el que lo agarra del antebrazo y lo arrastra al pasillo, fuera de la clase. Por supuesto están ya todos dentro esperando que llegue la maestra…excepto Marinette para mi desgracia.

-Dios Nino, ¿es que no podías reaccionar de una forma menos efusiva?

-Wuauu, dude, ¡es que no me esperaba que de verdad fueras a reaccionar y decírselo de una vez! Y Para serte sincero,no me importa si te enfadas conmigo por mi reacción, a fin de cuentas… si lo haces…que por tu impaciencia veo que se lo querrás decir nada más la veas o a más tardar antes de que acabe el día… lo acabarán todos sabiendo en cuanto te vean de la mano con ella mañana- Dice en tono pícaro.

Yo lo mato.

-¡Auch! ¿A qué ha venido ahora ese golpe en el costado bro?

-Digamos que es un adelanto de todo lo que os espera a ti y a Alya una vez hable con Marinette- Digo girándome y volviendo para la clase al ver llegar por el final del pasillo a la profesora Bustier.

-¿Yo y Alya? ¡Adrien! ¡Espera!- El moreno me sigue el paso hacia dentro de la clase pero yo decido no contestarle. Si no fuera porque solo quiero hablar con ella primero antes que con nadie, Nino y Alya tendrían que haberme dado más de una explicación en el recreo.

Cuando me siento en mi lugar junto con Nino y su mirada culpable, la maestra también ingresa al salón.

Marinette aún no ha llegado…

¿Dónde está?

Inconscientemente giro mi cabeza hacia mi derecha y me encuentro con la mirada azul cobalto de Chloe. Puede que hace unos meses atrás con esa mirada me hubiera intimidado por, a saber que cosas pensaba sobre mí. Pero ahora me intimida de una manera muy distinta…porque sabe también los motivos de mi histeria y nerviosismo en estos momentos y me avergüenza también.

Aprovechando cierto momento del descanso me acerqué a ella alejándome de los morenos y pidiéndole hablar en privado sobre un asunto importante. A decir verdad, su expresión no reflejaba entusiasmo, sino más bien intriga y duda. Aunque a decir verdad yo estaba serio así que tampoco puedo decir mucho. Por extraño acepto sin mucho entusiasmo o sin armar el alboroto típico habría sido común que armara la hija del alcalde Bourgois. Alejándose de su amiga Sabrina, con la que estaba conversando, me siguió hasta un lugar apartado del patio y una vez nos encontramos frente a frente empezó una conversación que no sabía cómo abordar con ella.

-¿Qué sucede Adrien? Luces más serio de lo normal.

Más me extrañó el tono serio y verdaderamente preocupado con el que me lo preguntó.

-Verás Chloe…somos amigos desde que éramos niños…y…no me gustaría que eso cambiara por un mal entendido así que…yo…-Suspiré profundamente-Yo siempre seré tu amigo. Nunca dudes de ello. Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites…pero con lo que nunca podrás contar son con mis sentimientos…

-Lo sé.

Su sinceridad me sorprendió y en cierta parte me aliviaba que lo entendiera. Portaba una sonrisa sincera y confidente…como la de los viejos tiempos cuando éramos niños. En el momento en que nuestras miradas chocaron con confianza y una sonrisa divertida vi claro: ha cambiado de actitud o está cambiando poco a poco por "alguien"…

No me arrepentí en ningún momento de hablar y arreglar las cosas con ella como hace tiempo debí hacer desde que me di realmente cuenta de mis sentimientos por Marinette.

-Eres demasiado obvio Adrikins- Dijo curvando el labio hacia arriba- Creo que desde el primer momento que os vi interactuar cuando llegaste a la escuela supe que esto acabaría así y que tendríamos esta conversación…

-¿Tan predecible era? – Pregunté más divertido y avergonzado que apenado.

Ella me asintió tranquila. Se hizo un silencio cómodo entre ambos como hacía mucho tiempo no sentía con Chloe. Por un instante sentí como perdía su atención y desvié la mirada hacia cierta zona del patio por donde ella miraba. Cierto pelirrojo acababa de salir de la biblioteca y parecía observar a la rubia también. Al percatarse de que yo lo vi se giró y siguió su camino por alguno de los pasillos de la escuela. No fui capaz de interpretar su rostro, pero a juzgar por la mirada de Chloe, estaba más claro que el agua que ya empezaba a darse algo serio entre ambos por el leve sonrojo en el rostro de mi amiga y por su mirada perdida entonces hacia donde había desaparecido el pintor. No pude evitar unas risitas ante la situación y la posibilidad de que se hubiera causado una situación de celos falsa por mi culpa. Escuché después los berrinches de Chloe y me divirtió más pero frené por su repentina timidez. Nunca la vi actuar de esa manera conmigo… y eso era una buena señal de lo que estaba o está sintiendo por el pelirrojo es verdadero.

-¿Cuándo se le vas a decir? – Digo relajado y divertido. Su actitud me recordaba a la actitud de Marinette cuando interactuamos a veces.

-No sé a qué te refieres- Dijo esquiva con los brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado. Pensé no molestarla más entonces…o al menos por el momento- y no me desvíes el tema. Me imagino que si estamos teniendo esta conversación es por algo importante, ¿no es cierto?- Dijo tomando de nuevo seriedad tras toser falsamente aclarándose la garganta.

-No quiero que haya más discusiones o problemas entre tú y ella, Chloe. Te aprecio como amiga y la quiero a ella. No me gustaría que de darse el caso tuviera que estar de intermediario entre ambas. Porque de ser así…la elegiría a ella- Dije firme y seguro de mis palabras con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero.

-Es gracioso ¿no crees?-Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho-Si hace un par de meses o un año me hubieras dicho me hubiera negado rotundamente y estaría montando un berrinche…

-Pero no lo estás haciendo…-Dije tranquilo y confiado. Nos entendíamos con la mirada.

Puede que sus discusiones o roces cotidianos por cualquier tontería no fueran a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana…pero sabía que podía confiar en ella y en que lo intentaría. A pesar de que Chloe intentará ser ahora mejor persona era comprensible que mostrara cierta reticencia hacia Marinette. Si nos pusiéramos bajo su punto de vista, la azabache podría considerarse la causante de los sentimientos de los dos chicos que le han importado algo más en la vida.

-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?- Me responde con cierto tono pícaro y burlón.

-Cuanto antes.

-En ese caso te deseo suerte. Aunque creo que no la vas a necesitar- Dijo dándose la vuelta y alzando un brazo al aire de espaldas a mi marchándose de nuevo con su amiga Sabrina,

-¡Chloe!

La llamé por última vez antes de que se marchara del todo. Me miró de vuelta de perfil.

-Gracias por apoyarme en esto y gracias por ser mi amiga, de verdad- Dijo lo más sincero posible- Te deseo suerte a ti también.

No pude ver su expresión ya que tras mis últimas palabras volvió a darme la espalda y me contestó lo siguiente.

-¡Ja! ¡Cómo si yo fuera a necesitarla!- Exclamó con suficiencia. Ya volvía a ser la Chloe de siempre. Era bueno que este tema no la afectara. El efecto Nathaniel había sido de ayuda- ¡A Chloe Bourgois nada se le resiste! – Exclamó con orgullo marchándose de forma definitiva dando por concluida nuestra breve conversación.

En estos momentos, de vuelta en clase, y dejando mis pensamientos atrás sobre lo conversado con la rubia de ojos cobalto, no puedo evitar seguir torturándome por la interminable espera de verla entrar por la puerta…

¿Por qué no llega?

¿Por qué se está tardando tanto?

¿Preferirá estar con Claude?

¿O se habrá marchado a su casa?

¿Estará bien?

Suspiro por millonésima vez en el día resignado y miro la pulsera en mi muñeca.

Quiero verla…solo pido eso…

Inútilmente y resignado, ante el hecho de tampoco perder nada por intentarlo, escondí mi cabeza entre mis manos y apoyé la frente sobre mi escritorio, mirando de reojo el amuleto de la suerte de mi azabache favorita.

-"La quiero conmigo"-Pensé- "No quiero separarme de ella nunca. Ella lo es todo para mí…Mi todo"…

-Te amo…

Mi susurro es tan bajo que apenas si quiera lo oye mi compañero de asiento al abrirse por fin la puerta de la clase. Alguien ha ingresado al aula con retraso…como es su costumbre o más bien defecto.

Mientras escucho como se justificaba frente a la maestra con mil y un disculpas, voy incorporando mi cabeza. Una vez mi espalda está recta apoyada en el respaldo del asiento logró verla por fin detenidamente.

Nuestras miradas se chocan por primera vez en la mañana…

Y yo siento… que ya puedo morir en paz…

.

.

.

 **Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **Sorpresa de nuevo!**

 **¿Soy muy impredecible? Lo sé. No hace falta que pongáis las manos en el fuego por ello. No tenía pensado que el desenlace me fuera a ocupar tanto espacio; pero si no quiero dejaros con intrigas en ningún aspectos hay quedar muchos puntos o aspectos claros. No quiero escribir una historia a medias y creo que tampoco a vosotros os gustaría eso, ¿o me equivoco?**

 **En fin, volviendo a los capítulos anteriores, ¿qué opináis sobre Claude y Chloe en los últimos capítulos? La verdad es que me ha sorprendido hasta mí el como he sido capaz de mostrar el carácter tan complicado de estos dos personajes. ¿Queréis más de uno castigas a Nino por su metedura de pata en clase? ¡COWABUNGA! Parece que a pesar de todas las confusiones, riesgos, y sin saber aún la verdad, Marinette se ha decidido a dar el paso y confesar se le al rubio. Pero esas son también las intenciones de Adrien desde un principio... ¿Lograrán estar juntos al final? ¿Quién lo hará? ¿Marinette? ¿O Adrien? ¿Qué les pasará a la pareja de morenos si se soluciona bien todo este problema?**

 **Muchos secretos por descubrir y esta vez sí que nos quedan a lo sumo dos capítulos más.**

 **¿Estáis nerviosos? Por que yo también lo estoy XD**

 **Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios y reviews !**

 **Nos vemos en una próxima entrada; cuidado con los akumas y...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera!**

 **Plagg, garras fuera!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

Estoy muerta de los nervios.

El reparto de avisos al final se nos alargó a Claude y a mí, y sumado a eso, tuve que quedarme durante el receso en la biblioteca para elaborar mi propio informe sobre la reunión de delegados para presentárselo a los de mi clase. Esto me pasa por perderme en mis pensamientos durante las dos horas de reunión. Pero es comprensible, ¿no? ¿Quién en su sano juicio no tendría la cabeza patas arriba después de todo lo acontecido en los últimos días?

Claude me insistió en pasarme sus apuntes o hacerlos conmigo en la biblioteca. Pero no logró convencerme. Lo que realmente quería el castaño era que me fuera al descanso como todo el mundo con mis amigos…y no por Nino o por Alya…sino por Adrien. Por suerte, el ojiazul fue requerido pronto por unos compañeros de su clase por un problema y se despidió de mí, no sin antes desearme suerte y esperar noticias mías al día siguiente. ¡JA! ¡Como si realmente le fuera a confesar todo mañana!

...

¡Agh!

¡Estúpido pánico!

Mentalmente me decía que debía ser responsable y cumplir con mis tareas…pero no era más que una sucia mentira que me hacía a mí misma presa del pánico de como mirar al rubio de frente de nuevo.

Entre el corto tiempo del que disponía y mi despiste cotidiano, para cuando miré el reloj, ya habían iniciado las clases y no había sentido la sirena.

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que me rondaba en la cabeza y por instinto (más bien por rutina para mi desgracia), corrí lo más rápido que pude fuera de la biblioteca hacia la clase. Al llegar llamé y abrí la puerta con delicadeza dirigiéndome a la maestra y excusándome apenada. Al decirle que había terminado de elaborar el informe para la clase me asintió amablemente comprensiva y perdono mi retraso invitándome a sentarme y empezar la clase.

Una vez aliviada y tras soltar un largo suspiro siento muchas cosas pero a la vez sola una. Siento la mirada ¿cómplice? de Chloe, la burlona de Nino, la intrigada y minuciosa de Alya…pero solo la de Adrien es la que logra atraparme. Si antes pensaba que no sabría cómo mirarle a la cara, ahora no sé cómo alejarme de sus ojos esmeralda; tan profundos y penetrantes. Su sonrisa ilumina como mis soles. Es sincera…y dulce.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme y que mis manos empiecen a temblar. Antes de entrar más en pánico o dios quiera como me esté sintiendo, oigo a la maestra empezar a dar el temario y sin miramientos me dirijo a mi asiento. Ahora mismo desearía ser un topo y poder excavar en la tierra y esconderme en el rincón más profundo de la tierra por la vergüenza.

No hago más que pensar en lo largas que me van a resultar las tres horas de clases restantes. Y para mayo tortura, las palabras de Claude no desparecen de mi cabeza.

"¿ _Y acaso Alya ha podido ver desde su sitio a cierto rubio y decirte que no apartaba su mirada de ti desde que ingresaste al salón?"_

" _No sé lo que querrá hablar contigo, pero te aseguro que algo importante será. Parecía ensimismado viéndote hablar con la maestra."_

" _¿Por qué te voy a mentir? De hecho, creo que hasta cuando salías del aula parecía dispuesto a levantarse e ir en busca tuya."_

Estas van a ser las horas más largas de mi vida…sin duda…

.

.

.

Me quedé sin palabras.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella cuando la vi. Sus ojos azul cielo parecían brillar con luz propia y el leve sonrojo que vi de su parte solo agravo mi sonrisa de tonto por lo tierna que se veía.

Quería saludarla y decirle buenos días al menos. Ella parecía querer decir algo pero el comienzo de la clase por parte de la maestra la llevó a dirigirse presurosa a su asiento librándome de su presencia y quedando sentada en su lugar después a mis espaldas. Nunca me sentí más reconfortado a pesar de no estar enteramente muy cerca de ella.

Olvidé todo a mi alrededor; a Claude; a mis amigos y la mirada divertida de Chloe durante las horas de clase... No presté atención alguna a la clase y solo me quedé pensando en ella…en su tierno sonrojo y sus ojos como piedras preciosas.

¿Había provocado yo esa reacción en ella?

…

Me alegra poder responderme a mí mismo que sí a esa pregunta. Durante las horas de clase restantes, para evitar miradas de mis amigos al querer voltearme y verla de vez en cuando, me enfoqué en tratar de redactar una declaración como ya hice para San Valentín…pero…tal y como la otra vez… el intento fue en vano. Resoplaba frustrado y escuchaba las risitas de Nino. El pobre hoy habrá salido con más cardenales en su costado de los que nunca ha tenido en su vida; pero el solo se lo buscó al provocarme.

No vi la hora en que sonará la sirena del fin de clases.

Sé que en cuanto suena esta debo de ir cuanto antes a mis prácticas de esgrima para no perder el tiempo; pero por una vez en mi vida me doy el lujo de "perder ese tiempo". Ya me las arreglaré si llegó tarde a la práctica o si Nathalie o mi padre se enteran. ¿Qué más da? Si al fin y al cabo voy a tener que decirle a mi padre que hago tonterías por una chica que me tiene como loco desde el principio. Ya me gustaría ver cómo se las apañó él con mi madre en su día.

Bajando de mi nube mental, me percato que todos poco a poco se van despidiendo y marchando de las clases. Yo sigo inmóvil en mi asiento. No pienso moverme. Sé lo responsable que es ella y que se quedará si o si a hacer las labores de limpieza como siempre.

Esta vez no hay vuelta atrás Agreste…

Puff…

Dios quiera que no meta más la pata…

Sino… definitivamente me considero gato negro…

Miro por última vez el amuleto de la suerte de Marinette en mi muñeca y tomo un último suspiro…

A la tercera va la vencida dice el dicho ¿no?

.

.

.

-Ey chica…¡Ey!...¡¿Marinette?¡… ¡Marinette llamando a tierra! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh?

Estoy tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos y temerosa que no escuché las palabras de Alya hasta ahora. Durante las horas de clase ha estado mandándome notas preguntándome que qué me pasaba para que no nos regañara la maestra. Yo, vaga y confusa aún, contesté todo el rato con monosílabos o palabras cortas también en papel; nada concreto.

La sirena ha sonado y mis piernas tiemblan una contra las otras junto con mis manos sobre el escritorio. Nunca he deseado más que no acabarán las clases. Todos están empezando a recoger para marcharse a casa…pero él no.

Debería estar recogiendo sus cosas e irse el primero de todos, puesto que tiene las prácticas de esgrima después, pero…aún sigue aquí…sentado frente a mí y de espaldas.

¿En verdad quiere hablar conmigo sobre lo de ayer?

¿Por qué?

Ya no sé ni en qué pensar… mi mente está en blanco; paralizada…

¿Ya no tengo vuelta atrás?

-Llevas prácticamente todo el día desaparecida y aún no me das una buena explicación. Como guindilla al pastel has estado muy rara desde que llegaste a clase y estás perdida en tus cosas, ¿se puede saber que ronda por tu mente hoy?

Dios Alya no me hagas esto…No me obligues a hablar ahora…no delante de él…que lo más seguro es que nos está escuchando…Trágame tierra…

-Eh…no es nada…Es lo que tú dices. Él día ha sido demasiado agotador entre la reunión y luego las tareas que nos han encargado a Claude y a mí tras la reunión.

-Pasaste toda la mañana con Claude por lo que veo… ¿Todo bien amiga?- Pregunta no muy segura ya de pie con su mochila a cuestas.

-Sí. La verdad es que no hubo problemas. Hemos arreglado ciertos asuntos que teníamos pendientes y todo está bien. La verdad es que se me ha hecho la mañana más ligera con él hoy.-Digo incorporándome también de mi asiento.

De repente mi amiga me mira raro y se acerca a mí colocando una mano sobre mi frente.

-¿Alya?

-¿Has dormido bien esta noche? ¿Te ha pasado algo? Creo que tienes fiebre. Tienes ojeras y…

-¡Alya!- Digo ciertamente intimidada y apartando su mano con delicadeza aunque mirándola molesta- ¿A qué viene eso?

-¿Desde cuándo te cae tan bien Claude? Que yo recuerde, hasta hace unos días, te intimidaba estar en la misma clase que él a solas.

-Ya te lo he dicho- Digo calmada e intentando resumir todas las emociones e impresiones que me ha causado el ojiazul desde la mañana- He solucionado ciertas cosas con él y ahora nos llevamos muy bien. Todo fue un mal entendido y ahora lo veo como un amigo. De hecho,-digo reflexionando y sonriendo con la cabeza baja- me ha dado un buen consejo que voy a seguir.

-¿Qué clase de consejo?- Pregunta intrigada mi amiga.

-No voy a dejar actuar. Voy a hacer las cosas cómo, cuándo y dónde quiera sin arrepentimientos. No quiero que el no haber hecho algo en su momento me haga arrepentirme toda la vida por no haberlo hecho…

-Eso…eso quiere decir…que… ¿No me digas que vas a hacer lo que creo que estoy pensando?- Dice empezando a emocionarse.

-¿Qué estás pensando? – Digo empezando a emocionarme con su entusiasmo yo también.

No hacen falta más palabras entre nosotras. Me mira decidida y posa sus dos manos sobre mis hombros con firmeza y todo el apoyo que puede transmitirme en ese gesto.

-Ve a por todas sí crees que es lo correcto, y pase lo que pase, no te arrepientas de nada. Siempre me tendrás para apoyarte amiga.

-Gracias Alya.

Antes de poder decir nada más veo una sonrisa cómplice y alegre por parte de mi amiga y se marcha de la clase sin más. Adivino que no me ha dicho nada más porque se imagina que actuaré ahora durante mi tiempo de aseo en la clase y las prácticas de esgrima de él.

Su confianza junto con la de Claude en la mañana han sido un incentivo…

Ahora solo me queda dar el primer paso a mí…

Nadie va a darlo por mí…o eso creía…

-¡Marinette!

El llamado brusco y firme del rubio me estremece de pies a cabeza. Aún sigo de pie junto a mi asiento y él frente al suyo tan bien de pie.

Estamos solos en el aula.

El mismo sentimiento sobrecogedor y de nerviosismo que me abrumó al llegar hoy a clase y enfrentar sus ojos esmeralda vuelve a mí.

No sé ahora mismo cuál será el tono de intensidad del rojo en mi rostro pero lo que tengo claro es que tengo el corazón martilleándome como un loco hasta en la garganta y no soy capaz ni de tartamudear ni una sola palabra.

Él me mira con decisión pero a la vez con cierto, ¿temor?

-Necesito decirte algo…-Son sus palabras antes de comenzar una conversación que nos marcaría a ambos…para siempre…

.

.

.

 **Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **Mil perdones por la demora pero se me han presentado ciertas complicaciones con el Internet y no he podido subir ningún capítulo de nada recientemente. Para compensar pronto acabaré este fanfic y subiré capítulo nuevo en alguna de mis otras historias.**

 **Miro constantemente vuestros reviews y eso me motiva a seguir adelante. No dudéis de que seguiré subiendo historias. Soy una chica de palabra y prometo no dejar nunca a nadie con una historia a medias.**

 **¿Os está gustando?**

 **Solo espero que sí. Nos vemos en una próxima entrada y espero ansiosa vuestros reviews !**

 **Cuidado con los akumas y...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera !**

 **Plagg, garras fuera !**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17**_

Antes de tener si quiera la intención de levantarme o de dirigirme hacia ella, escucho la conversación de ella y Alya.

Me intriga y carcome demasiado que haya pasado toda la mañana tan atareada, distante…pero sobre todo con la compañía de cierto castaño a quién pienso patearle hoy el trasero en esgrima como le vea el pelo…

-Ey chica…¡Ey!...¡¿Marinette?¡… ¡Marinette llamando a tierra! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh?

-Llevas prácticamente todo el día desaparecida y aún no me das una buena explicación. Como guindilla al pastel has estado muy rara desde que llegaste a clase y estás perdida en tus cosas, ¿se puede saber que ronda por tu mente hoy?

"Gracias Alya por preguntárselo por mí" pienso mentalmente aún sentado en mi asiento.

-Eh…no es nada…Es lo que tú dices. Él día ha sido demasiado agotador entre la reunión y luego las tareas que nos han encargado a Claude y a mí tras la reunión.

"¿Qué clase de tareas? ¿Qué tan importantes eran? ¿Por qué te ocuparon tanto tiempo? ¿Y por qué con él?" me pregunto a mí mismo mentalmente empezando a frustrarme.

-Pasaste toda la mañana con Claude por lo que veo… ¿Todo bien amiga?

-Sí. La verdad es que no hubo problemas. Hemos arreglado ciertos asuntos que teníamos pendientes y todo está bien. La verdad es que se me ha hecho la mañana más ligera con él hoy.-Dijo mientras yo giraba la cabeza levemente y la veía con una leve sonrisa incorporándose de su asiento junto con la castaña…una sonrisa sincera y dulce…

¿¡Qué demonios!?

Esto no me gusta ni un pelo…

¿Qué rayos ha pasado entre ellos en una sola mañana?

-Adrien, ¿puedes venir un segundo?-Me llama de repente la señorita Bustier, desorientándome un poco de la realidad y de lo que estaban hablando las chicas a mis espaldas.

-Sí- Respondo firme y alejándome con cierta reticencia del lugar.

Quería…Necesitaba saber más…

Ya casi no queda gente en clase pero la maestra me ha llamado cerca de su mesa para hablar algo conmigo. Me acerco extrañado y a la vez preocupado.

-He notado que tu asistencia a clases ha sido últimamente muy irregular me imagino que debido a tus sesiones y otras labores fuera del centro. Todas tus faltas están justificadas para final de curso pero no quiero que eso te despiste de tus estudios. Sigue con el buen ritmo que has llevado hasta ahora de estudios y saca los exámenes adelante.

-Está bien- Digo asintiendo e intentando escucharla al mismo tiempo que quería enterarme de lo que hablaban las otras aún cerca de sus asientos. Pero apenas pude escuchar lo que hablaron.

-¿Tienes alguna duda sobre el temario de clases que te has perdido estos días? He notado que has estado un poco distraído en clase.

\- No es nada. Solo cansancio. Pero prometo me pondré al día. No tengo problemas con el temario.

-Entonces eso es todo- dijo terminando de recoger sus cosas del escritorio- Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana- Digo asintiendo y correspondiendo la despedida amable de la maestra.

Tras esa breve conversación me acerco de vuelta a mi escritorio.

-…De hecho,-empecé a escuchar que decía la azabache encarando su amiga sonriendo con timidez- me ha dado un buen consejo que voy a seguir.

¿Consejo? ¿Qué consejo?

¿Quién se lo ha dado?

¿Claude?

¿Qué clase de consejo le ha podido dar ÉL?

¿Sobre qué?

Rayos…

¿Cuánto me he perdido de la conversación?

Me quedo estático; de pie frente a mi asiento y con la cabeza baja. Estoy de espaldas a ellas, haciendo como que no escucho…pero si lo hago…y me está carcomiendo por dentro todo.

Los nervios no son buenos compañeros.

-¿Qué clase de consejo?- Pregunta de vuelta Alya.

-No voy a dejar de actuar. Voy a hacer las cosas cómo, cuándo y dónde quiera sin arrepentimientos. No quiero que el no haber hecho algo en su momento me haga arrepentirme toda la vida por no haberlo hecho…

-Eso…eso quiere decir…que… ¿No me digas que vas a hacer lo que creo que…

Mi mente ha desconectado de la realidad.

Ella está decidida a hacer algo. No sé qué será pero mis pensamientos no me llevaban a nada bueno.

¿Para qué negarlo a estas alturas? Estoy que me muero de los celos y el ver la cara animada, sonriente y dulce de Marinette tras haber pasado toda la maldita mañana con Claude no me causa lo que se dice "dulces" mariposas en el estómago. Más bien son malas sospechas lo que llevan a concluir. Y no me gusta nada…

¿De verdad la estoy perdiendo?

…

No quiero…

No puedo permitírmelo…

Quiero ser yo el que alegre su día a día y le dé el apoyo que necesita para sonreír como siempre y alumbrar no solo el camino a la felicidad de todos los que la rodean, sino el suyo y el mío propio.

Ella me ilumina con su sola presencia…

Quiero ser su luz en la oscuridad…

Quiero…

Yo…

-Ve a por todas sí crees que es lo correcto, y pase lo que pase, no te arrepientas de nada. Siempre me tendrás para apoyarte amiga-Capto de nuevo la voz de Alya a mis espaldas volviendo a la realidad y sin percatarme de lo que hablaban antes.

-Gracias Alya.

Tras esto veo como Alya se marcha presurosa sin decir más a su amiga. No sé si ha sido mi imaginación o si ha sido de verdad, pero al salir por la puerta me ha dado la sensación de que Alya miraba hacia mí.

¿Su reacción? Me miraba con burla y con una sonrisa cómplice mientras se despedía.

¿Mi reacción? Incertidumbre.

El nudo en mi garganta producto de los nervios siento que me ahoga.

Por fin…

Después de casi un día entero tras lo sucedido a las puertas de la escuela y tras una larga mañana torturándome mentalmente, por fin la tengo de frente.

Tiene la mirada perdida todavía por donde se ha marchado su amiga aspirante a periodista y una sonrisa tan dulce y cálida.

¿Acaso…estaban hablando de Claude? ¿Era mentira lo que me dijo él sobre ella? ¿Lo hizo para que me hiciera falsas ilusiones y así acercarse él a ella? Es lo más probable a fin de cuentas…pero…

¿Qué siente ella en verdad? ¿Siente algo por mí o está empezando a sentir cosas por Claude? ¿O tal vez tiene a otra persona especial en su vida? ¿Va a confesarse? ¿Era eso lo que estaba hablando con Alya?

Si realmente fuera Claude del amor al odio y del odio al amor solo hay un…

…

¿¡SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!?

No voy a rendirme.

No ahora…

-¡Marinette!

He captado su atención. Ahora estamos frente a frente.

No pienso vacilar.

La amo…y mirando ahora sus ojos azules como el cielo transparente estoy más que absolutamente seguro de ello que nunca.

Aun si no corresponde mis sentimientos pienso luchar por ella.

Porque ella lo merece y porque es el **Lucky Charm** que necesito en mi vida para seguir adelante.

Ella lo es todo para mí…

Así como yo también quiero valerlo todo para ella…

-Necesito decirte algo…- Siento que mis palabras van a comenzar algo que nos marcaría a ambos…para siempre…- Algo que si bien no te resulta importante, sí es importante para mí y necesito contarte…

-Adrien…yo…

Quiero parecer decidido ante ella pero al ver el nerviosismo de ella no puedo evitar relajarme y querer mostrarme menos tenso. Es tan condenablemente adorable que no puedo evitar sonreír como un bobo mientras agacho la mirada. El suelo parece muy interesante mientras me rasco nervioso la nuca y siento arder mi rostro.

Solo con escuchar su voz ha derribado todas mis defensas. ¿Qué no hará para matarme de un ataque al corazón?

-¿Sabes algo?-Empiezo hablando más conmigo mismo que con ella- Me he imaginado tantas veces en mi cabeza como se daría esta conversación, que ahora que está sucediendo, no sé de que forma actuar o tan siquiera cómo plantearte lo que te quiero decir…Creo…bueno…me resulta muy difícil expresarlo porque…es más lo que se siente que lo que se puede expresar con palabras, ¿no?- Digo levantando por fin la cabeza y mirándola tímidamente.

Por un momento me parece ver como sus ojos tienen brillo propio. Cada parte nueva que descubro de ella cada día me sorprende más…me va enamorando más…

Es el momento…

Agacho la cabeza apretando fuertemente mis ojos cerrados y mis puños a los lados…

-Adri…

-Lo que quiero decirte es que **_te quiero_** …-digo sin callármelo más.

El silencio se da entre nosotros…Ya no hay vuelta atrás…

Verde esmeralda y azul cielo se vuelven a encontrar y un nuevo mar de sentimientos nace.

.

.

.

 **Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **Surprise!**

 **La tan ansiada confesión por fin llegó!**

 **Enserio que no veía la hora de daros el gusto de llegar a esta parte de la historia pero por fin se ha logrado. Ya si que queda muy poquito para acabar el fanfic...¿Qué cuanto más o menos? Más de 20 capítulos no serán si contamos que ponga algún epílogo o cuente ciertas cosillas más sobre Claude y nuestra pareja de morenos conspiradores, ¿Os gustaría la idea?**

 **Vuestros reviews me motivan muchísimo y me hacen no parar de escribir nunca. Próximamente subiré nuevo capítulo de Hechos el uno para el otro así que estad atentos los interesados que seguís esa historia mía. La trama épica de esa historia va a empezar a plantearse. Si crees que se quedó en suspense aún no habéis visto lo que queda.**

 **Compartid conmigo lo que os ha parecido el capítulo please.**

 **¿Para cuándo el siguiente? Pues si no hay contratiempos mañana mismo.**

 **Good news no?**

 **See yaa dear miraculers!**

 **Cuidado con los akumas y...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera!**

 **Plagg, garras fuera!**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Capítulo 18_**

 _Lo que quiero decirte es que te quiero…_

Esto no está pasando…¿Verdad?

… _quiero decirte que te quiero…_

Dime que estoy soñando…Él nunca me diría eso… ¿O sí?

… _te quiero…_

Verde esmeralda y azul cielo se vuelven a encontrar y un nuevo mar de sentimientos nace.

No puedo creer que verdaderamente esté ocurriendo esto. Frente a mí está el chico de mis sueños; el chico valiente, cariñoso y protector con el que soñaría cualquier chica…y… me estaba confesando sus sentimientos… ¿por mí?

Todo este tiempo… ¿Fui yo la chica por la que él parecía tan preocupado? ¿La chica a la que defendía de Claude?

Esto es demasiado bonito para ser verdad…

Si antes estaba nerviosa sobre cómo empezar a hablar con él sobre lo de ayer…ahora no sé ni por dónde empezar a hablar o tan siquiera como empezar a pronunciar palabra.

Son tantos los sentimientos y la confusión que me abruman por todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días que siento como tiemblan mis brazos y piernas y me desplomo al suelo de rodillas con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Marinette!

Me quiere… ¡En verdad me quiere!

Quiero reír como una tonta; llorar por lo boba y ciega que he sido hasta ahora y por todo lo que me abruma… ¿Estoy triste, enfadada o feliz? No lo sé ni me importa.

Tengo mi boca tapada con mis manos ahogando mis gemidos y risas de alegría, sorpresa y todo lo que inunda mi mente mientras las lágrimas salen a borbotones de mis ojos sin ser contenidas. Un arco iris de emociones estalla dentro de mí sin control alguno y no sé cómo definirlo…

Él no se lo ha pensado dos veces para acercarse a mí tras gritar mi nombre y ver como caía de rodillas. Apenas veo lo que tengo delante porque las lágrimas me abruman de la emoción. Solo sé que sigue a mi lado. Intenta calmar lo que él cree que es mi angustia; pero no podría estar más equivocado. Sus manos en mis mejillas, acunando mi rostro, son una dulce caricia y sus pulgares, como si fuera el tacto de una pluma, intentan frenar mis lágrimas rebeldes.

Para él, seguro que todo esto está siendo muy confuso. Me resulta imposible pronunciar palabra alguna para poder justificar mi actitud y siento un nudo de la garganta al estómago y mis manos y piernas temblar.

Ambos estamos de rodillas en uno de los escalones del aula junto a mi pupitre. Su frente reposa sobre la mía; su respiración acompasada choca contra mi rostro…Esta cálida sensación que me conforta a su lado se ve incrementada al escuchar sus palabras en susurro a pesar de lo complicado de la situación…

-Susshh…Marinette por favor…no llores más…No quiero verte así por favor…Tranquila…

No sé si me verá ahora como una histérica pero no puedo pensar en nada más que en él…

¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme de este chico?

Mi respiración ya parece más tranquila; pero mi corazón aún sigue martilleándome y ahogándome como si latiera en mi garganta impidiéndome pronunciar sonido alguno. Alejo las manos de mi rostro y las poso sobre su pecho escondiendo luego mi rostro en él. Sus brazos ahora me rodean con firmeza por la cintura y me acercan a él. Nos fundimos en un abrazo tal que siento como si hubiera recuperado una parte perdida de mí que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que la había perdido.

Nuestra postura me recuerda demasiado a la que teníamos cuando desperté ayer en sus brazos en clase… ¿Tanto había pasado en tan solo un día? Sonrió como una boba por primera vez después de la confesión del rubio que me acoge en sus brazos. Se siente tan bien estar a su lado.

De repente, cuando creo que he recuperado la calma, le escucho volver a hablar.

-Desde la primera vez que nos conocimos supe que ibas a ser alguien importante en mi vida…pero nunca me imaginé qué tanto…

-Adrien…-Susurro apenas sin aliento, apretando mi agarre sobre su pecho.

-Al principio estuve ciego. Te veía como mi amiga; como mi primera amiga de verdad…Vi en ti a alguien en quién sabía podía confiar en lo que sea…Nunca en mi vida he confiado tanto en alguien como en ti…

Una de sus manos deja de agarrar firmemente mi cintura para posarla sobre mi cabeza y acariciar con suavidad mis cabellos. La piel por mi nuca se estremece y poco a poco el resto de mi cuerpo también…

Me siento tan protegida…tan querida… ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?

-Pero luego, poco a poco, y sin darme cuanta, me fui fijando más en ti-Dice apretando su agarre en mi cintura provocando una exhalación de mi parte: estremecida, conmovida…

Poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos que había mantenido cerrados ante el mar de emociones que me sobrepasaba y nublaba mi razón.

-Me di cuenta de que no me gustaba faltar a clase porque eso era un día perdido sin verte; me di cuenta de que me gustaba llegar temprano a clase porque solo deseaba verte llegar riendo con Alya…aunque he de admitir que sueles llegar siempre tarde…

Una sonrisa tonta se forma en mi rostro ante lo evidente de lo dicho. Me muerdo el labio inferior levemente. Ahora me invade un deseo impaciente por mirarle de frente y perderme en ese mar esmeralda, en el que ya no logro recordar cuantas veces lo he hecho. Mi agarre se va aflojando, pero siento como él ha acercado su rostro al hueco de mi hombro y ahora sigue hablando en susurro a mi oído. Me mata la sencillez con la que me atrapa y caigo en su red.

-Me di cuenta de que mi actividad favorita fuera de clases es esgrima porque me permite verte más tiempo fuera de clases cuando haces la limpieza; me di cuenta de que también me encanta estudiar chino y jugar a videojuegos porque me eso me permitió acercarme más a ti en su día…

Por mi mente pasan los recuerdos de aquellos días en los que me ayudó con mi tío cuando vino de China y cuando practicamos juntos en mi casa al Ultimate Mega Strike III…

-Aquella tarde de videojuegos, cuando nos tropezamos en el parque, también fue cuando me di cuenta por primera vez de que quería besarte…y también lo quise cuando hicimos esa loca idea de Nino de hacer una película en la escuela…Dios no sabes cómo odié a Chloe aquel día por interrumpir aquella escena…

Eso…

¿Eso era cierto?

No sé qué tan intenso sea mi sonrojo en estos momentos, pero si tengo claro que mi vergüenza no puede ser mayor. Ya he dejado de esconder la mirada y él también en mi cuello. Ahora nos volvemos a mirar cara a cara y el acaricia mi mejilla con su mano libre apartando otra lágrima escurridiza de mis ojos.

-No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con que la carta en forma de corazón que me llegó en San Valentín fuera tuya correspondiendo la mía; no sabes cuantas veces he tenido que contenerme cada vez que veía que alguien más se fijaba en ti y yo no podía hacer nada ante ello… Estoy cansado de esperar y aparentar ser el chico perfecto para todos…No lo soy…Solo pretendía serlo antes por mi padre, pero desde que llegué aquí a la escuela…desde que te conocí…solo lo he querido serlo por ti… Eres la única que sabe entenderme y ve más en mi de lo que nadie lo ha hecho… Quiero dejar de ser un observador y actuar… No quiero arrepentirme de no haber hecho esto nunca… Estos últimos días me he dado cuenta de cuanto me importas de verdad y no quiero perderte sin haberlo intentado…Te quiero…Te amo Marinette…

Me ama…

Adrien…

Me ama…

Nunca después de todo tuve un amor no correspondido…

No puedo borrar la sonrisa de mi cara al verle ahora derramando lágrimas por mí…

Alzo una de mis manos colocándola sobre la mano que tiene él sobre mi mejilla y la otra la coloco en su rostro apartándole delicadamente esa lágrima rebelde. Muchos son los sentimientos que estamos mostrando y creo que nunca desaparecerán de mi mente.

Todo esto es indescriptible.

Por mucho que quiera describirlo, no hay palabras para explicarlo.

Su mirada…

Nunca hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que tenía al mirarme la misma mirada que yo tenía al mirarlo a él o la misma que tenía yo en las mañanas tras soñar con él y que sucedía esto que ahora está pasando.

Ya no más sueños Marinette…

Ya no más.

-Adri…

-Por favor, no me apartes de…

Yo también estoy harta de callar; harta de esperar y de tener miedo a perderle. Claude y Alya tenían razón. No debía de arrepentirme de nada.

Actúo…

…

Y ya no existe nada más en el mundo que él para mí…

Estoy a milímetros de su rostro. Le he besado de nuevo la mejilla como ya hice ayer al pie de las escaleras de la escuela. Vuelvo a sentir esa sensación cálida en mis labios. Cierta impaciencia me empieza a inundar. Al haberlo hecho, con nuestra cercanía he sentido también como sus labios también rozaban mi mejilla. Ahora solo un impulso separa nuestros labios…

No dejo de posar mi mano en su rostro. Sus ojos parecen brillar con sorpresa al principio y después con una ilusión que me traspasa.

-Yo también te quiero Adrien…

…

No hace falta más…

Un destino que ya estaba trazado desde una tarde bajo la lluvia a las puertas de una escuela en París acaba por darse por cumplido y unido.

No hizo falta que yo me adelantara o que él lo hiciera…Ambos lo hicimos…

El tacto cálido de sus labios sobre los míos es como un roce mínimo; un acto dulce y cariñoso. Su mano en mi mejilla se desliza por mi nuca y me inclina levemente, estremeciéndome y haciéndome parpadear sin poder mantener la vista clara en él. Una de mis manos vuelvo a posarla sobre su torso agarrándolo de la playera para acercarle más a mí… No quiero apartarme ni ahora ni nunca…y quiero pensar que él tampoco quiere alejarse de mí…

-Marinette…

Nos volvemos a besar sin premura. Es solo un roce, pero todo contacto para mí es…todo lo que siempre he querido y ahora tengo… Pasa a besarme la comisura de los labios y poco a poco va recorriendo mi mejilla hasta descender por mi cuello. Empiezo a temblar por su roce y me sostengo ahora con mis dos manos en sus hombros. Al darle un leve apretón en ellos logro que frene y me vuelva a encarar. Aún siento como un gemido quería escapar de mi garganta… ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Estoy anhelante pero a la vez temo porque las cosas avancen más. Le quiero…le amo. Y teniéndolo, como lo tengo ahora, frente a mí, no puedo estar más segura de mis palabras. Pero no puedo evitar tener cierto miedo. Nunca se puede ser demasiado feliz… ¿o sí?

No me da mucho tiempo a seguir divagando en mi mente cuando siento que me vuelve a besar…y esta vez no es un simple roce. Acaricia mi cabello y yo también lo hago al desplazar una de mis manos de su hombro a su nuca. Era tan suave como siempre me había parecido que lo era. Me siento bien cuando lo siento moverse inquieto. Es bueno saber que yo puedo tener el mismo efecto en él que él tiene sobre mí. Nuestros labios se habían abierto y él había empezado a profundizar más con su lengua. Tras unos simples roces entre nuestras lenguas pensaba que me iba a derrumbar.

Nunca pensé que sentiría esto…es..era tan…diferente…

Frené separando nuestros labios, pero aun así, no me separé ni un solo centímetro de él y recuperamos la respiración lentamente apoyando la mejilla de uno en el otro.

-No pienso apartarme de tu lado…

-Ni yo quiero que lo hagas…-Susurro mientras me rodea con un abrazo protector.

...

 _¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que todo esto sucedería por ir a ver sus prácticas de esgrima?_

 _..._

 _ **¿FIN?**_

.

.

.

 **Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **Hasta aquí llega nuestra historia.**

 **Os ha gustado?**

 **Espero que tanto como a mí escribirla y espero vuestras opiniones impaciente.**

 **¿Que va a pasar ahora? Pues bien, os cuento. Para dejar la historia redonda voy a redactar dos epílogos de este fanfic para rellenar algunos detalles que hallan podido quedarse en el tintero; bien pueden ser lo que tramaban nuestros amigos morenos; la historia de Claude; el tema que iba a discutir Gabriel con Adrien; la futura relación de nuestros protagonistas o incluso algo de nathcloe...**

 **¿Qué os gustaría ver más?**

 **Voy a dejar que transcurran unos días para escuchar vuestras opiniones en comentarios y lo dejaré a vuestro gusto. Aunque ya aviso que tenga muchas ideas más preparadas.**

 **Mientras tanto seguiré como prometí con el fanfic de Hechos el uno para el otro que sé que más de uno está deseoso de incarle el diente nada más este publicado el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Gracias por vuestro apoyo y a algunos por seguir esta historia desde el principio.**

 **Nos vemos en una próxima entrada; cuidado con los akumas y...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera!**

 **Plagg, garras fuera!**


	19. Epílogo 1- Desenlace

_**Epílogo 1 - Desenlace**_

-¡Devuélveme eso!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Pienso quedármelo!

-¡Marinette!

Es increíble lo que cambian las cosas con el paso del tiempo, ¿no?

Después de lo sucedido aquella semana con Adrien, todo entre nosotros se dio de forma natural, como si no nos resultara extraño ser uno mismo al lado del otro. Si bien es cierto que durante los primeros días y semanas la vergüenza y la timidez aún nos ganaba, siempre al final, por cómico que suene, acabábamos acercándonos ambos a la vez, como si ninguno quisiera alejarse alejado del otro por cosas tan ínfimas ahora como eran nuestras inseguridades a perder al otro.

Mis padres cuando Adrien iba a recogerme o me acompañaba a casa no paraban de cantar alabanzas del rubio haciéndome desear meterme en un pozo profundo por la vergüenza cuando mencionaban mis delirios por el chico presente. Ni que contar cuando a mi madre se le escapó que tenía mi cuarto entero forrado con fotos suyas. Me martirizo él con ello durante más de una semana…hasta que descubrí que no era la única que tenía fotos del otro a escondidas. Por otro lado estaba el padre de Adrien. Conociendo el carácter del señor Agreste y lo sobreprotector que era con su hijo yo me imaginé mil y un escenarios en los que Adrien y yo nos separábamos por mandato de su padre. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando fue Adrien regañado por su padre pero por no haberme presentado antes ante él. ¿Qué si hemos compartido algo en opinión de moda? Siempre ha sido un hombre muy ocupado pero creo que desde que Adrien y yo empezamos a salir el padre de este empezó a tener más "ratos libres" para interactuar con su hijo. Los momentos en los que coincidíamos los tres se hacían muy agradables.

No pude evitar reírme al ver la cara de incredulidad y de indignación de Adrien cuando fuimos a hablar con Alya y Nino y al final acabó persiguiendo al moreno por todo el patio de la escuela con su sarta de bromas y mentiras por meternos en aquel lio. Sinceramente, a pesar de la sorpresa inicial al descubrirlo todo, no me arrepiento de lo que hicieron mis amigos. Porque ya considero a Claude como un amigo y casi hermano. Gracias a aquello ahora estaba con Adrien, entre risas, siendo perseguida por él por su enorme habitación y con un objeto bastante comprometedor que había descubierto entre sus cuadernos al ver que sobresalía mientras él había ido a la cocina a por unos dulces para la merienda.

Claude y Alya fueron las mentes maquiavélicas de todo el plan para que tanto Adrien como yo diéramos el paso con respecto al otro. Claude haría el papel de malo, tanto por mi parte, como por Adrien, y Alya al final me daría un pequeño empujoncito de ser necesario para que yo me animara a hablar con Adrien. Nino estaba de intermediario y como espía para ver la situación de su amigo rubio con respecto a todos los quebraderos de cabeza que le trajo Claude.

Hace poco este último se marchó de París no solo al acabar el curso o la escuela. Tenía una promesa que cumplir con alguien, y por lo que he llegado a enterarme, le ha ido bastante bien. Suelo hablar con el via Skype los fines de semana. Nos lanzamos nuestras típicas pullas el uno al otro, nos avergonzamos mutuamente con el tema de nuestras parejas y nos dábamos consejos el uno al otro. Definitivamente ya lo veo como el hermano que nunca he tenido. Cuando me confesó que le hacía recordar a la chica que dejó tiempo atrás en su vida no pude evitar sentir ternura y pena por él. Él me ayudo sinceramente y yo quise hacer lo mismo con él. Es por eso que cuando se marchó, durante un par de semanas mantenía constantes llamadas telefónicas con él para ayudarlo con "su chica" o en cualquier otro asunto.

Por supuesto esto no pasó por alto para Adrien, quien a pesar de toda la ayuda del castaño, nunca ha llegado a admitir, al menos en voz alta, que esté agradecido por ello. Era gracioso ver como se crispaba cada vez que mencionaba al otro y resurgían en él los celos como si fuese de un gatito posesivo. Se pasó casi un mes con berrinches por hablar a menudo con el chico por teléfono. Afortunadamente con el tiempo he aprendido a sobornarle y a hacerle cambiar de parecer. Un buen remedio para sus quejas era una buena bandeja de dulces caseros de la panadería…y como no, ciertas "sorpresas" inesperadas por mi parte.

No suelo ser muy lanzada con respecto a él, pero cuando lo hacía lograba callar al gatito rebelde en él volviéndolo el más sumiso de todos. Alya reía ante ello diciendo que yo era la única capaz de domar a la bestia. Me encantaba tontear con él y sacarlo de sus casillas como nadie podía, sabiendo que nunca podría llevarme la contraria. Era demasiado bueno, y para mi gran suerte, me quería más de lo que yo nunca podría haber soñado...

Y con lo que había encontrado ahora en su habitación más aún…

-¡No es justo! Se supone que no tendrías que saber ni que existe eso- Reclama el rubio a un lado de la cama mientras yo estoy separada de él al otro lado con el objeto aún en la mano.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ni pensabas contármelo?- Pregunté.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Mucho menos que lo vieras!

-¿Por qué?- Reclamé ahora en un tono preocupado mientras veía su rostro un poco acongojado y cortado. Me empezó a esquivar la mirada. Se rascaba la nuca cuando estaba nervioso como ahora y su flequillo, tan rebelde como su cabello tras la carrera alrededor de su cuarto, ocultaba los ojos tan expresivos que tenía y que adoraba ver.

-No…no quería que…bueno…-Dijo un poco trabado mientras me empezaba a acercar de nuevo a él rodeando la cama esta vez sin miedos a que me acorralará al estar más preocupado por saber expresarse que por atraparme.-…yo solo…no pretendía…

-Adrien-Susurré ya a su lado y con una mano en su mejilla para que volviera a mirarme de frente. No podía estar más sorprendida, feliz y radiante ante lo descubierto, ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto? Solo me hacía quererlo más si se podía llegar a hacerlo.- No tiene nada de malo.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo aún inseguro colocando una de sus manos sobre la que tenía posada en su mejilla. Era como un niño pequeño al que me costaba no poder consentirlo cuando me ponía esos ojitos que parecían reflejar pena. Con una pequeña sonrisa inevitable desde lo que encontré entre sus cosas me puse de puntillas levemente y besé la punta de su nariz contagiándole mi humor. Un hoyuelo se formó en su rostro y la sonrisa landina que empezaba a tener me embriagaba como siempre. Cada uno de sus gestos era endemoniadamente encantador. Más que nunca era consciente de porque lo llamaban en las revistas "el ángel de París".

Sin ser apenas consciente de lo que hacía dejé caer lo que tenía en mi otra mano y me sostuve en su pecho al rodearme él con su otra mano mi delgada cintura y rozar sus labios contra los míos. La caricia que suponía aquello junto con el recuerdo de cada una de las emociones que me había transmitido su pequeño "secreto" me hicieron llorar de la alegría.

¿Tan importante para él?

Para cuando nos separamos su mirada volvía a estar clavada en mí siendo mi mejilla ahora en la que se posaban sus manos apartándome las lágrimas rebeldes que huían de mis ojos.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero princesa?- Dijo en susurro, cómplice, mientras yo me estremecía con su aliento sobre mi rostro, el tacto de su frente sobre la mía a pesar de nuestro flequillos y con los ojos cerrados ante la visión de sus esmeraldas taladrándome y atravesando mi alma por completo.

-Demasiadas veces ya…- Le susurré de vuelta mientras empezaba a pasar mi mano aún en su mejilla por su cabello, por encima y alrededor de su oreja y luego por su nuca mientras él apretaba su agarre en mi cintura fuertemente contra él, pegándonos pecho con pecho.

Definitivamente este chico que traía de cabeza. Más tarde le tendría que reclamar por nunca haberse atrevido a revelarme o entregarme en mano aquello que tenía escondido y ahora yacía a nuestros pies junto a la cama. Pero en esos momentos nos encontrábamos lo suficientemente perdidos el uno en el otro como para hacerlo.

Esa tarde acababa de ganar su primer campeonato de esgrima, y de alguna manera no solo tenía que recompensarle por su muy buen merecido éxito, sino por defenderme y soportar algunos comentarios subidos de tono entre un par de competidores, cuando intentaron acercarse a mí, al ir al evento a animarle.

A pesar del tiempo, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros…

Mi chico… celoso, irresistible, tímido, coqueto en ciertos momentos y romántico…

Nunca dudaría de que no era mi alma gemela. Siento que nací para él como él nació para mí, y el esgrima solo ha sido una de las muchas cosas que nos han terminado por unir. Y todavía quedaban muchas, porque sin saberlo entonces, Adrien también se había puesto especialmente nervioso esa tarde conmigo porque de abrir uno de los cajones de su habitación hubiera podido encontrar otro secreto o más bien una sorpresa que pensaba entregarme en otro momento especial y que podría comprometernos para toda la vida…una joya simple que solo habría sido un ejemplo de una promesa silenciosa que nos hicimos desde el primer momento en que nos vimos…el de permanecer el uno junto al otro.

 _ **FIN**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mil gracias a todos por tod vuestro apoyo. Sé que me he tardado mucho en escribir el epílogo de esta bella historia pero quería darle un final de categoría y pensé que de esta manera podría llegar a alcanzarlo. Espero que os guste. Durante los últimos meses se me ha hecho muy difícil seguir no solo con esta sino con otros de mis fanfics porque he estado haciendo un trabajillo y luego me surgió un problema familiar, espero que me disculpeís y me entadáis.**

 **Estoy maravillada enserio con todo el apoyo y el cariño que he recibido desde el principio con esta historia y es que todo es por vosotros. No tengo palabras para agradecer todos los reviews que me habéis mandado no solo en este fanfic sino en otros de mi perfil. Como recompensa y debido a la larga espero para el último capítulo o epílogo pienso dejaros con la parte más dulce de toda esta historia y que me ha encantado redactar.**

 **¿Queréis saber lo que descubrío al final Marinette en el cuarto de Adrien?**

 **Ni más ni menos que...**

 _Una carta de amor_

 **Así será como se titule de hecho el último épilogo y capítulo de este fanfic y espero que os encante. Fue un intento vago de Adrien antes de que sucediera todo lo de la historia para confesarle sus sentimientos a Marinette. ¿Qué creéis que habrá?**

 **Con esto y un bizcocho, me despido con todo el cariño del mundo,**

 **Saluditos,**

 _ **Ladyaqua198**_


	20. Epílogo 2 - Una carta de amor

_**Epílogo 2 - Una carta de amor**_

 _ **Querida Marinette** ,_

Tu alma gemela no es alguien que entra en tu vida en paz; es alguien que viene a poner en duda las cosas, que cambia tu realidad, alguien que marca un antes y un después en tu vida. No es el ser humano que todo el mundo ha idealizado, sino una persona común y corriente, que se las arregla para revolucionar tu mundo en un segundo.

 _¿Me concederías el honor de ser esa persona en tu vida?_

Tal vez tú eres demasiado paraíso para un infierno como yo. Después de todo, ¿qué hace un universo como tú en un planeta como éste?

Te cruzaste en mi camino y se me olvidó a dónde iba. Llegaste en un segundo, haciéndome olvidar el ayer, y haciéndome soñar con un mañana. Después de todo este tiempo me sigo preguntando aún si alguna vez me viste con los mismos ojos con que yo te miraba.

Eres esa persona que, de repente, llega y rompe todos mis esquemas, capaz de provocarme una sonrisa con la más mínima tontería. Nunca pensé que mi vida y mi forma de ver el mundo cambiarían tanto solo al conocerte.

Me encanta mirarte sin que me veas, observarte mientras estás concentrada, seria o ajena al mundo. Me encantas de cualquier manera y te daría el infinito y más si pudiera, porque te mereces el amor que siempre intentas darle a los demás. Aunque, honestamente, yo siempre siento celos cada vez que le das a alguien el tipo de atención que quiero yo de ti.

Sé que te quiero porque cuando las cosas se empiezan a poner mal lo único que quiero es correr a tus brazos. Solo una vez en la vida se conoce a la persona que divide tu vida en dos épocas: en la de antes y después de conocerla. Y sé que tú eres esa persona para mí. Eres mi luz y mi luna en la noche más oscura; el sol que resplandece en el día dándome su calor y su fuerza; la chispa que da color a mi vida y lugar donde quiero perderme o permanecer por toda la eternidad. Encontré en ti lo que nunca nadie pudo darme: paz.

Sería un mentiroso si no admitiera que temo alejarme de ti. Al mismo tiempo, temo que te alejes de mí. Pídeme el cielo y te lo entregaré a tus pies, pídeme el mundo y serás su reina como lo eres mía, pero nunca me pidas que renuncie a ti. Daría lo que fuera por ti, moriría por ti. Sería capaz de entregarte en brazos de otro hombro aunque me doliera hasta la muerte si eso conlleva tu felicidad. Pero nunca me pidas que arranque de mí lo que tú provocaste la primera vez que nos encontramos por azar del destino, la primera vez que me sonreíste, la primera vez que me enamoraste.

Creo en la convicción de que uno no se enamora una sola vez de la persona amada, sino cada una de las veces en que la ve o está con ella. Es por ello que yo he perdido la cuenta de cuantas han sido las veces en las que me he enamorado de ti.

Porque sí.

Porque ya no temo a decírtelo pese a todo.

 _Te amo._

 _Siempre lo hice y lo haré hasta mi último aliento._

¿Por qué?

Toda tu vida lees cuentos de amor, ves películas, escuchas canciones y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir. Te dicen tantas cosas del amor pero jamás las entiendes hasta que te pasa. Literalmente un día los cables se juntan y lo entiendes; las estrellas se alinean y el cielo dice Sí. Entiendes el porque hay tantas obras de amor, porque se vuelve una necesidad, una obsesión, una droga. Te vuelves adicto a lo que te alimenta el alma.

Lo maravilloso de todo es que no lo entiendes, hasta que lo entiendes.

¿Es confuso no crees?

A pesar de todo y desde que yo me di cuenta siento que tú fuiste la única persona que logró atraparme y cautivarme en la carrera interminable que era mi vida y no paraba de correr hacia una meta indefinida. Tú me hiciste frenar; me hiciste ver lo bello que es el mundo. Eres el tipo de persona con la que me gustaría pasar mi día, mi semana, mi mes, mi año, mi vida.

Aceleras mi corazón sin necesidad de tocarme. Tu sonrisa me parece el más bello de los gestos. Cada vez que la veo me hace amar la vida. Tu mirada es tan brillante y cálida que deslumbra impidiéndome mantenerla con la mía cada vez que se cruza con la mía. Tu risa espontánea es un dardo venenoso que me ataca el corazón por sorpresa y sin aviso. Tus berriches son adorables cuando te enfadas y tu forma de actuar en defensa de los demás te hace ver como la heroína del cuento mientras que yo soy tu más leal y fiel admirador en la lejanía.

Te escogí porque veo en ti lo que no veo en nadie más y porque tú supiste ver lo que nadie pudo en mí. No quiero pensar que enamorarme de ti fue un error ante el miedo de pensar que no vaya a ser correspondido de la misma manera. Al contrario, quiero creer que eres el error más bonito que he cometido, el riesgo que deseo correr, el peligro que quiero experimentar, adrenalina que amaría sentir. Sin duda, eres todo lo que necesito en mi vida y si esto que siento es solo una felicidad temporal, la aceptaré y la atesoraré como el más grande de mis tesoros, cada uno de los momentos contigo, cada una de las emociones que me has hecho sentir…todo, absolutamente todo.

Puede que ahora no, pero quiero estar siempre para ti como tú lo has estado para mí. Me has salvado sin siquiera darte cuenta en más de un sentido. Me has dado la vida y siento que te la debo por entera. Sé que te esfuerzas en todo lo que haces y quiero que sepas también que tienes todo mi apoyo incondicional para lo que sea. Porque eres increíble en tus mil y un facetas: tanto la firme y decidida como la torpe y dulce.

Desearía ser el motivo de tu sonrisa, un corto pensamiento en tu mente o un lindo recuerdo antes de ir a dormir. Deseo que no cambies tu hermosa forma de ser tan solo para agradarle a alguien porque ya eres perfecta para mis ojos seas como seas. Deseo que sigas siendo fuerte de espíritu, que no dejes que nadie ni nada te lastime y si fuera ese el caso yo fuera la persona que te proteja. Deseo que te des cuenta de lo mucho que vales cuando te deprimes por no lograr al principio lo que te propones, porque al final siempre te sales con la tuya. Deseo que seas feliz, pero adoraría más que yo fuera la causa de tu felicidad.

Eres mi droga perfecta, mi "nada" cuando todos me preguntan en qué pienso cuando estoy en las nubes y con quien me olvido de mis problemas del resto. Mi fantasía es besar tus labios, caminar junto a ti, reírnos juntos, compartir pequeños momentos y hacer de ellos grandes recuerdos, verte cerrar los ojos lentamente al dormir y que tu voz sea lo primero que escuche al despertar.

Si me conocieras sabrías que no miro así a cualquiera, que no confío en cualquiera, que no y sincero o tierno con cualquiera. Eres mi maldita excepción.

Gracias por ser tal y como eres, por sacarme sonrisas, por el tiempo que me das, por hacer que mis miedos desaparezcan y por hacer mis días mejores.

Siento que tú estás hecha a mi medida, que eres mi media naranja, mi otra mitad, mi vida… mi alma gemela.

La cuestión es, ¿lo soy yo también para ti?

Eres el milagro que llego a mi vida, jamás lo olvides. Siempre podrás contar conmigo porque siempre estaré para ti aunque tú nunca puedas corresponderme, ya seamos compañeros, amigos…o algo más.

Eres la mariquita de la suerte que se posó sobre este pobre gato negro de la mala suerte.

 _Siempre tuyo_ ,

 ** _Adrien Agreste_**


End file.
